The Ninja and the Housekeeper
by TheCartoonGoddess
Summary: It's been three months since the ninja have defeated Chen and his anacondrai army. However, the ninja are each unhappy or depressed for different reasons until Nya hires a housekeeper, An energetic girl named Eve. She seems nice, and she and the guys seem to get along...How will Eve turn out? and will having a housekeeper change their lives for the better?
1. Chapter 1: Meet Eve

"The Ninja and the Housekeeper"

**Author's Note: Hey guys, RegularGir927 here and this is the first chapter of my Ninjago fanfic, "The Ninja and the Housekeeper." I just watched the latest episode of Ninjago and I have to say, I liked the ending and yet, it made me confused...So anyway it inspired me to make a fanfic for this show…Don't judge me...I'm a cartoon Freak! Also I do not own the ninja and the other characters...I only own my OC, Eve...This takes place after the previous season of ninjago...Okay, here we go…**

* * *

It was another beautiful day in Ninjago and the entire city was celebrating the defeat of Master Chen and his Anacondrai army. The ninja, however were having trouble celebrating. Kai was lovesick for Skylor, Cole and Jay were still fighting over Nya, and Lloyd was still mourning the loss of his father, Lord Garmadon, when he was sent to the cursed realm. Everyone was still a little down and the boarding school was becoming a mess, everything was falling apart.

* * *

Kai was laying in his bed staring at the framed and signed photo of Skylor in his hand. Ever since Chen was defeated, Skylor went on to continue the family business and run the restaurant chain. It had been three months and he was still missing her. But his thoughts were broken when Cole, Jay, and Zane walked in.

"I'm just saying, It's not my fault that Nya thinks I'm more mature than you, you _do _tend to overreact a little bit…" Cole said,

"I do not!" Jay yelled, "Well, it's not my fault that Nya thinks I'm funnier than you, It's not my fault that you're so serious all the time!" "Oh, you wanna go buddy?" Cole asked getting all up in Jay's face, "After you, Rockhead!" Jay said, "Zip Zap!" Cole insulted, "Stone face!" Jay insulted, Zane stepped in between them. "Please, let's be at peace with one another...Let's not let anger and jealousy cloud what's really important." The two friends stopped fighting, They were still getting used to Zane's "New Look."

Kai sat up, "Can't you guys go one day without being hopelessly lovesick?!" he yelled, "Oh, _we're _hopelessly lovesick?!" Jay yelled looking at Kai, "Look at you! You've been moping over Skylor for over three months now! It's time for you to move on." "You can't expect me to just move on!" Kai yelled in retaliation, "Skylor was the only relationship I had that actually went somewhere. Besides, she's a descendant of an elemental master, just like you and me…She's different...She's special…" Just then, Nya walked in.

"Hey, I'm going to pick up some dinner, what would you guys want?" she asked, "I'll take Chen's noodles from 'Chen's Noodle House...It's the closest thing I'll ever have to Skylor.'" Kai moaned laying back down in his bed, She looked at the other three ninja and she shrugged and they shrugged back and she left the room.

* * *

Nya walked into the room where she saw Lloyd just sadly looking out at the sun that was setting over the horizon through one of the windows. She walked over and put her hand on his shoulder, "You still miss him, don't you?" she said, Lloyd tried to avoid eye contact with her and was trying to hold back tears. He wasn't going to cry, a ninja never cries.

"I don't know what I'm going to do Nya…" He said, He began to walk around the room, "I mean, I know that what he did was good and honorable, But...I still don't think that it was worth it to stop an entire war…" "Don't let your father's sacrifice be in vain…" Sensei Wu said putting a hand on Lloyd's shoulder, "Let it be honored and a reminder that sacrifice, takes a lot of courage…"

* * *

Nya got off of the bus destined to go to New Ninjago City and went to the noodle house to get the dinner. When she entered, she saw Skylor working the register. She walked up. "Hey Skylor!" she waved, "Nya! good to see you!" Skylor waved back, "What are you doing running the register?" Nya asked, "I thought you owned the business…" "Eh, Business has been slow…" Skylor shrugged, "I had a Number 2 combo for 8 to go…" She said, "Oh…" Skylor said, she pulled up a full bag from behind the counter, "Here it is…" She said, Nya dropped the coins into Skylor's hand, "Thanks." Nya said,

"So, how are Kai and the other ninja?" Skylor asked, "Oh, you know...We're just flying around right now, doing our own thing...and...Kai is very depressed about you...He always mopes about you…" Nya said, "Really." Skylor said a little surprised, "Yeah." Nya replied, "He talks about you, he thinks about you, and he's always staring at that picture of you…" Skylor began to blush, "I'll have to come and visit you guys some time. She handed Nya the bag, "Yeah...sure…That would be great…" Nya was struggling with the very heavy bag. She walked out the door, "See 'ya later, Skylor!" Bye Nya!" Skylor waved.

"Oh yeah, everything's going great with our group! We've got three lovesick guys, One's depressed about his father, and the school is just getting messier and messier!" Nya grumbled out loud to herself while walking down the street, "Those boys need to learn to pick up after themselves!" She then stopped when she saw a sign with a phone number that said,

"**Housekeeping Business"**

**Charges: $55 an Hour**

**Traits: Hard-working, independent, friendly, family oriented. **

Nya then got an idea.

* * *

**The Next Day: **

The Ninja woke up and were bummed to find out that it was Wednesday. Which meant, "Sunrise Exercise."

They walked into the training room where, Wu, Nya, and Misako were waiting on the deck smiling brighter than ever.

"Why are you guys so happy?" Cole snapped, "Nya has a announcement to make…" Wu said, Nya stepped forward, "Guys, I know that things have been rough lately and the school has gotten a bit messy...So I decided to hire her!" She stepped aside and the ninja saw a girl about their age with blonde caramel like hair and purple highlights. She was wearing a blue tank top with jean shorts and blue sandals. She approached the gang smiling and waving to them.

"Guys, this is Eve…" Nya said, "She's our new housekeeper…"

The ninja smiled back at the girl and Nya decided to introduce the Ninja to her.

She gestured towards Kai, "Eve, this is-." "I know you!" Eve said smiling, "You're Kai! The Master of Fire." Kai gave a nod and said, "Yes I am, Thanks for recognizing…" The two girls looked over to Jay and Cole. "You're Jay! Master of Lighting! and You're Cole! Master of Earth!" "Yeah, that's right!" Jay smiled, "Well done!" he and Eve fist bumped and she shook Cole's hand. Eve looked over at Zane, "That's Zane, You probably know about him…" Nya said, Eve just stared at the nindroid, "So the rumors _were_ true!" The white ninja is back!" she smiled, "Actually, I'm the Titanium Ninja now…" Zane corrected her, "Okay then…" Eve said awkwardly, She finally saw Lloyd, "And you...you're Lloyd Garmadon, son of Lord Garmadon and the Green Ninja and The Ultimate Spinjitzu Master…" She gave one of those karate bows, "It is a great honor to be of your service." Lloyd bowed back, "Likewise…" He said, "I heard about your father…" Eve said frowning, "And I am so sorry…" "It's alright…" Lloyd said, "His sacrifice was not meant to be remembered in vain, but in honor…"

"Well said, Lloyd…" Kai said putting his hand on Lloyd's shoulder, "Well Eve, Shall I show you to your quarters?" Nya asked guiding Eve to the lower decks, "Yeah, thanks." Eve said, Then Sensei spoke up and the ninja turned to him, "Well, that's all we called you here for...You can go back to sleep now…" Sensei said, "Yes Sensei…" All the ninja said bowing together, they walked back to their room, "We get a new housekeeper _and _we don't have to do 'Sunrise Exercise?' This day just gets better and better!" Jay cheered, "So what do you guys think of Eve?" Kai asked as they entered their room, "I think she's cool!" Jay said smiling, "She's awesome!" Cole said jumping onto his bed, "She seems rather friendly…" Zane said, "What do you think, Lloyd?" Kai asked, "Oh, um, she's okay...I guess...there's not really much to say about her, we don't really know her yet…" "Yeah, you're right about that…" Kai said, The ninja went back to sleep and they thought it was nice to have a new member to the group.

* * *

**There...Done...What do you guys think of Eve? and What do you think of this story so far? Let me know if it needs improvement and ideas are welcome. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: A Ninja's Night Out

The Ninja woke up later that day and decided to go out on the town. They dressed up in normal clothes and they took the bus to New Ninjago City. Once there, they were pondering on what to do.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Lloyd asked, "Ever since we saved Ninjago from Chen we kind of been getting chased by fans..."

"It's fine..." Kai said, "Who will possibly recognize us?"

Next thing they knew, they were being chased by a huge mob of girls. They were running at their fastest. But the girls just wouldn't give up.

"I want Kai's gi!" Shouted a girl with black hair,

"I want Zane's arm!" Shouted a girl with brown hair,

The guys continued to run until they finally ducked into an alleyway while the girls flooded past them.

"What do we do now?" Lloyd asked,

They looked over at the cinema, "See a movie?" Kai suggested,

They decided to go see a movie. They entered the dark theater and were trying to find good seats.

* * *

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" Jay complained to a guy who bumped into him, the five went up to the back row where they were really high up. However, even though they could see the screen, they couldn't hear the movie very well.

Then things got worse. Then a big guy came up the steps and sat in a seat in the row in front of them blocking their view. Cole tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey buddy, you're blocking our view! So get lost!" The guy just gave Cole an evil stare and the two began an evil stare off. It finally ended with Cole losing and the guys exited the theater.

"Man, that was so embarrassing!" Jay said moping, "Why do you have to go mouth off to the wrong people?!" Jay yelled at Cole, "It wasn't my fault!" Cole retaliated, "He was blocking our view! And I'm not the one with the big mouth! You are!" "Oh man, it is so on!" Jay yelled, the two were about to fight when Zane stepped in between them. Suddenly Kai, Jay, and Cole felt like they were having déjà vu.

"Let's not-." Zane said being cut off, "Yeah yeah yeah, we know. Don't let anger and jealousy cloud what's really important blah blah blah blah blah!" Jay sassed,

"Enough you two!" Kai said, "This whole argument is starting to grab people's attention..." They looked around and some people were looking at them funny. The ninja laughed nervously and then snuck into "Chen's Noodle House." They were relieved that the people were no longer paying attention to their little argument. They went and found a table and were waiting to eat. Kai then looked at the register and saw Skylor working there.

He stared at her dreamily and the others were confused to why he was so out of focus.

"Hello?" Lloyd said snapping his fingers in front of Kai, Kai immediately snapped out of it. "Skylor's here." He said in disbelief, "Well then why don't you go talk to her?" a female voice said, they turned to the booth behind them and there they saw Eve eating some noodles.

"Eve?!" The guys said simultaneously, "Hey!" Eve smiled, "What are you doing here?" Jay asked, Eve chuckled, "Well, this_ is _the best noodle eatery in all of Ninjago…" She walked over to their booth and sat in one of the seats, "If you really love Skylor that much Kai, then why don't you go and talk to her?" Eve suggested, "She obviously really likes you…" Kai thought for a minute, then got out of the booth and walked over to the register.

"Eve, how did you do that?" Jay asked, "Do what?" Eve asked, "How did you give Kai confidence to go to Skylor? That's what he's asking." Lloyd said with slight annoyance, "Well, there's really no secret…" Eve said, "You just gotta know a thing or two about romance…" "Have you been in many relationships to know this information?" Zane asked, "No actually…" Eve said, "Men have never really paid attention to me…" She began to frown, _"Hey, we've all got our sad stories!" _Lloyd thought annoyed, "Well, I'd better get back to my table." Eve said walking back to the booth behind them.

* * *

Kai approached the counter kind of nervous. He spoke up and just said, "Skylor?" Skylor turned to look at him and her face immediately displayed a smile and a big one at that. "Kai! How good to see you!" she said, "How have you been?" she asked, "I've been good…" Kai said, "You?" "Oh you know She handed the customer a full bag of food and took the change. "Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked, "Yes actually…" Kai said, Skylor was about to put the change in the register, "I want to take you out on a date." Kai said, Skylor immediately dropped the money on the ground. "Oh god!" Skylor said, She scrambled to pick up the change she dropped and she was blushing.

When she finally organized the money she dropped, she looked at Kai still blushing, "A date?" she said extremely nervous. "That is...If you're up to it…" Kai said, "Yeah, absolutely!" Skylor said nodding, "How does Saturday night sound?" she asked, "That's perfect!" Kai said energetically, "Saturday!" He then ran back to his table and Skylor just giggled.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Jay asked Kai when he got back to the table, "Awesome!" Kai said, "Me and Skylor have a date Saturday Night!" "Eve, you were right! Thanks-!" Kai said but stopping dead, the guys looked back at the booth where Eve was sitting, she was gone. "Where'd she go?" Jay asked, "Who knows? Who cares?" Lloyd said still annoyed, "Lloyd, what do you have against Eve?" Cole asked, "I don't know, I just don't really any point of having a housekeeper…" Lloyd said, "She's only been with us for one day!" Kai said, "How could you hate someone after knowing them for just one day?" Lloyd sighed, I don't hate Eve okay, I'm just still a little upset about my father…" Lloyd said sadly, "That doesn't mean you should take it out on Eve…" Kai said, "Yeah, you're right…" Lloyd said, "I don't know what's gotten into me…"

* * *

**Yeah I know this chapter didn't have a lot of Eve in it but I wanted to post a chapter about the guys. I want the story to be about them too, not just about Eve...Next chapter will have WAY more Eve, I swear...**


	3. Chapter 3: Making Up

With Eve now in the group, the ninja were starting to cheer up. She seemed really cool. She would take them out and they'd do fun stuff like use their elemental powers to play jokes on people and they would sometimes sneak out at night to go play with some of Borg's security droids. All the guys liked her, Except for Lloyd...Because he was still depressed about his father, he was still taking his anger out on Eve. The guys told him to let his dad go and be nicer to Eve, but he just couldn't help but be mad every time she was klutzy, moody, or days when she had one of her "Blonde Moments."

But one day that all changed. The ninja were participating with the other students who attended the boarding school in one of Sensei Wu's lessons. They were all standing on their heads and trying their best to stay stable.

"You see, the key is focus…" Sensei Wu said passing some of the students who were struggling with the exercise, "Don't worry about falling...Worry about standing up." he said, He walked past Lloyd who was doing the best at it. "Very good, Lloyd." Sensei Wu said, "You're focus has been improving…"

Just then, Eve entered the room with a vacuum and the loud noise made Lloyd and the other ninja and students fall over.

"Eve! What are you doing in here?!" Lloyd yelled, "I was just coming in to do some vacuuming like Nya told me to do…" Eve said, "She said the carpet was a little...uh...stained…" "You interrupted our exercise!" Lloyd complained, "I'm sorry…" Eve said sadly, "I don't know what your problem is...But why do you hate me?! What have I ever done to you?!" then she left the room.

Lloyd looked at the other people who were in the room and they just stared. He looked at Sensei who just shook his head in disappointment. Lloyd then stepped back a few feet and left the room.

Nya walked into a room that had a very nice view of the forest surrounding the school. There she saw Eve looking rather sad.

"Eve, what happened?" she asked dropping what she was doing and running over to the girl, Eve said angrily, "Ask your 'Green Saviour!'" "What about Lloyd?" Nya asked, "That boy is a jerk! he constantly yells at me when I've done nothing wrong and he hates me when I've been getting along with everybody else…" Nya put her hand on Eve's shoulder, "Lloyd doesn't hate you…" "He's just a little upset about his father…" "Well I don't see why he would take it out on me...What have I ever done to him?!" Eve snapped, "Maybe you remind him of his former self or his father…" Nya said, "They were both rebellious and spirited like you…" Lloyd came into the room, and looked at the two girls talking. Then they both noticed him and Eve said, "Oh look who's here! The guy who thinks that he's so perfect that when he has a problem he can just take it out on someone else!"

"Look Eve, I'm sorry for not being the best Green Ninja ever...I was just really upset about my father but I shouldn't have taken it out on you…Friends?" Lloyd asked, Eve smiled, "Friends." She said, "Once again about your father I really am sorry…" "Don't worry about it…" Lloyd said, "It's time to let go…" Nya then left the room. Eve felt bad, She walked over to Lloyd and put her hand on his shoulder and said, "There has to be a way…" She said, "What do you mean?" Lloyd asked, "I mean there has to be way to get your father back…" Eve said, "But how? We destroyed the spell book, that was the only thing that could bring him back…" Lloyd said, "I know there's some other way…" Eve said, "We just haven't found it yet…" Lloyd looked down at the floor sadly, "Hey, we'll find him…" Eve said, "I promise…"


	4. Chapter 4: Into the Cursed Realm

Nya was typing on a laptop and the ninja were surrounding her. "Well, did you find him?" Lloyd asked, Nya continued to type on the laptop. The screen narrowed down to a red dot, "Found him!" Nya said, "Good, he's alive…" Lloyd said, "Now what?" Jay asked, "How do we get there?"

Nya continued to type and the computer screen showed a rotating blueprint like picture of the book. "We may have destroyed the book but the ashes still have the magical abilities to bring you into the world to retrieve him and come back." Nya explained, "It was the _book_ that contained the magic?" Kai said amazed, "Yeah, if it didn't you would just be saying a bunch of made up words mashed together…" Nya said smiling, "Well then, We have to go back to the Corridor of Elders and retrieve the ashes so we can go the cursed realm. She said, "Well, until then...We gotta stay focused…" Kai said,

Just then, they got a phone call and Zane went to go answer it. "Hello?" Zane said into the phone, "Hello Zane, This is Siris Borg...I called to say that P.I.X.A.L.'s new body is finished…" Borg said over the phone, "You mean, she's done?!" Zane said happily, He jumped up and did a flip and then landed. "We'll be right there!" He said energetically, Then he sped out the door and the others just stared in silence, for never have they seen Zane that enthusiastic.

They went to Borg's place and were in the elevator when Eve tapped Lloyd on the shoulder and asked, "Just out of curiosity, Who's P.I.X.A.L?"

"She's a friend…" Lloyd said, Then the elevator dinged and they all got out and walked into the very large room. Borg was fixing something underneath a tarp when he heard them come in. He turned around in his wheelchair, "Ah! The ninja! how good to see you!" he said happily, Eve was marveling at the very large room full of computers and machines. "Now, you are probably wondering why you're all here-." Borg said cutting himself off, He looked over to Eve who was marveling at one of the machines. "Oh man this is so cool!" she said ecstatically, "Eve…" Lloyd said, he walked over to her and took her arm and brought her back over to the group.

"Why Lloyd, You never told me you found a lady friend!" Borg said happily, Lloyd immediately pulled his hand from Eve's arm and was rubbing his own embarrassedly, "I think there's been some sort of mistake…" Eve said smiling, "My name is Eve, I'm the Ninjas' new housekeeper…"

"So you're _not _Lloyd's girlfriend…" Borg said, "Yeah, pretty much…" Eve said, "We're just friends…" Eve smiled at Lloyd for their friendship and he smiled back.

"Anywho, The reason I called you all here is because P.I.X.A.L's new body is now complete…" Borg said, "I trust that she will now be of great use to you…" He pulled off the tarp to reveal a new robotic body that was different from P.I.X.A.L's original body. The silver metal hair was now longer and straighter but still in that ponytail fashion and she was wearing a pink outfit instead of her purple one. However, the robot was totally lifeless.

"All that's left is to put in her old neurodrive. Borg said, He turned to Zane. Zane then pulled the drive out of the back of his head. "Whoa, that's messed up." Eve said, Zane handed the drive to Borg and Borg put it into the lifeless robotic body. Suddenly the eyes opened to reveal P.I.X.A.L's green eyes. Zane fell in love with her all over again. P.I.X.A.L looked around at everyone and recognized them.

"Kai…" She said looking at Kai, "Cole…" She said looking at Cole, Her eyes fell upon Zane, "Zane!" she yelled happily, the female robot ran over and hugged the nindroid. Then she opened her eyes and she saw Eve. She released from the hug, "Who are you?" she asked Eve as she approached her, "I-I'm Eve…" Eve said shaking, P.I.X.A.L giggled, "You don't have to worry, I am not made for harm, I am made to assist…" She told her, "I am P.I.X.A.L, The Primary Interactive X-ternal Assistant Lifeform..." Eve shook her hand, "Nice to meet 'ya." Eve said smiling,

"P.I.X.A.L, We need your help!" Kai said running up to her, P.I.X.A.L turned to him, "Why?" she asked, "We need to get Lloyd's father back from the cursed realm. You with us?" he asked, "But, with my new body I no longer have the half of Zane's heart therefore I no longer have his fighting ability…" P.I.X.A.L said sadly, "I cannot help you, I'm sorry…" "Not entirely true…" Borg said smiling, I have been doing some research about Zane's power source...and I came across something…Zane's power source can easily be found. It was found in the same snow forest in which he was forged. Zane's power source was forged from an ice crystal that can only grow in the largest of snow banks. I managed to get a blue print of Zane from his father's treehouse thanks to the falcon and I sent Griffin Turner, Karloff, and Tox to go get the crystal for me…" Borg explained, The gang looked over to see the three elemental masters at a water cooler drinking water. They noticed the ninja and Turner and Karloff smiled while Tox smiled, gave them a nod, and raised her cup.

The ninja smiled back and turned their attention back to Borg. "Once I got the crystal, I managed to make the exact same power source as Zane so now you both have excellent fighting abilities…" Borg said,

"So P.I..X.A.L, Are you with us?" Kai asked holding out his hand, P.I.X.A.L smiled and shook Kai's hand. "I'm in…" She smiled, "Awesome!" Jay said excitedly, "We now have _two _fighting robots on our team! Cool!" Everybody laughed around him.

"Great! Now all we need is those book ashes from the Corridor of Elders…" Nya said, Turner then zipped out of the room. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged and then he came back into the room in three seconds flat, holding what looked like ashes in a bottle.

"Got it!" Turner said, Nya walked over and took the bottle of ashes from him and looked closely at the bottle. She noticed some essence of magic flow in and out of the ashes in a purplish color.

"Hmmm Yep! these are the spellbook ashes alright…" She turned towards Turner, "How did you find these?" she asked him, "Hey, I'm an elemental master...I can do a lot of things." He put his arm around her shoulder and shot her a wink. Both Jay and Cole grew jealous.

Borg wheeled over to the two and took the bottle from Nya and went and put it in a machine. The ashes got sucked up and the screen above said in a robotic body, _"Three Hours till Portal Opens." _

Back at the school, The ninja packed up and returned to Borg's place. The ninja were doing some last minute goodbyes and Nya was giving them some gear.

"Now, this wrist watch will be your only contact with me and the others, so keep it safe…" Nya said putting a video watch on Kai's wrist, "This arm brace will shoot out a goo that is guaranteed to hold enemies and any other potential threat it hits in place…" She said latching the arm brace on Jay's left arm, "Aww Cool!" Jay said excitedly, "Zane, I have just upgraded your frost powers and I tapped into P.I.X.A.L's power source and have managed to enable her ice abilities…" Nya said to Zane and P.I.X.A.L.

"Looks like you and I are working together…" Kai said to Skylor, "It's nice to help out…" Skylor smiled, "I'm sorry if this mission will get in the way of our date." Kai said sadly, "No no it's fine…I _wanted _to do this…" Skylor assured him, Kai smiled, The portal was about to open and Lloyd was hugging his mother goodbye.

"Stay safe, Lloyd…" Misako said, "I will mom." Lloyd assured her, "Well, are we ready to go?" Eve asked coming up to them, "Who said anything about you going?" Lloyd asked, "Aren't I coming too?" Eve asked, "I'm sorry but it's too dangerous…" Lloyd told her, "You need to stay here where it's safe…" Jay then came in between them, "Hold up a second, Lloyd." He said, "Eve, can you kick and throw a punch?" Jay asked, "Uh huh." Eve nodded smiling, "You're in." Jay said with a wink, Then he walked back over to the others and Eve followed. Lloyd knew this wasn't' going to end well.

The portal opened and was now getting stronger. "Remember to look after one another and always have each others' backs. fight as brothers...and..sisters…" Sensei Wu said looking at the girls, "Be strong, Be brave...Go ninja...go…"

The portal then began to suck them in. They all screamed as they flew in. Eve held on tight to one of the ninja but it was so screwed up in the vortex she couldn't tell which one.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Eve screamed as she and the ninja were pulled into the portal and vanished. 


	5. Chapter 5: Night in the Cursed Realm

**A.N: Wowza, This story is doing better than I thought it would…Anyway, This did take a few days but its because I spent Thursday and Friday having writer's block and I was trying to break through it. Then Sporto had a golf tournament so yeah. Here's another chapter for you guys. Enjoy :)**

The portal opened and the ninja screamed as they flew out the other side. They groaned laying on the ground from the hard impact of the fall. "Ugh…" Kai groaned rubbing his head, "Is everyone alright?" he asked, Everyone groaned as they sat up.

Kai then heard Skylor groan in pain. "Skylor! you alright?" he asked her while helping her up, Skylor put her right hand to her head as Kai helped her up. "I'm okay…" Skylor assured him, everyone helped each other up while Kai looked around, "Whoa, where are we?" he asked, the gang began to look at their surroundings as well. This so called, "Cursed Realm" looked no different than the one that Sensei Wu went to retrieve Garmadon so they could save Lloyd from Pythor. It was dark and the sky was a dark sickly blackish purple and there were weird plants and creatures everywhere.

"So where to first?" Eve asked, "We will walk a few miles and we'll set up camp when it gets too dark. Then at dawn, we'll continue on." Kai said, "Uh...Isn't it dark like this all the time?" Jay pointed out, "Good point." Kai said, "We'll just walk until we feel like we can't go on."

The gang walked the painful journey on foot. After walking at least ten miles, they finally decided to stop and set up camp. The guys set up shelter while the ladies fixed up something to eat.

"What to eat? What to eat?" Eve asked herself aloud, "P.I.X.A.L, Do you think you could scan the area and find us safe plants for us to cook with?" Skylor asked looking up at the droid, P.I.X.A.L nodded and began to walk around and scan the area with her eyes. Meanwhile the guys were further down the path trying to find a cave or something to sleep in and keep an eye out for danger.

"So, how much longer until we find Lloyd's father?" Jay asked, "This place is already giving me the heeby jeebies!" "It shouldn't be too long until we find him." Lloyd said, "He shouldn't be too far…" There was silence. "So, how are things going between you and Nya?" Lloyd asked, "Eh, she still refuses to choose either me or Cole. So you know…" Jay said, Just then, Cole walked between them, "I'm gonna go a little farther ahead, try to keep up." he said, "I don't understand, didn't you guys already make up?" Lloyd said, "During the Tournament of Elements you guys promised each other that you wouldn't fight anymore and yet here you are still fighting. I thought your feud over Nya was over…"

Jay sighed, "When there's a girl at stake, the feud over her is never over." "But, she refuses to choose one of you...Why do you still protect her if she always keeps you on edge and constantly angers you when she's talking to Cole?" Lloyd asked, "It's because she's worth it…" Jay said, "Everyone has someone worth fighting for, even you…"

"That someone is my father...Another one is my mother…" Lloyd said, "Family _is _worth fighting for…" Jay said, "But every dude has a girl worth fighting for…"

"A girl?!" Lloyd jumped back, "I'm the golden ninja! I don't have time for girls! I don't even want one." Lloyd said, "Sure you do, you just haven't found her yet." Jay said giving him a wink, "Trust me Lloyd, when you find that girl that's worth fighting for, you'll know."

"Yeah I hope I never find her." Lloyd grumbled to himself.

Meanwhile, the girls had made a fire and P.I.X.A.L had found some plants that were safe for eating. They were cooking the plants when the guys came back.

"Soup's on." Eve said, So the gang began to eat but the meal wasn't what they'd hoped it would be.

"Ugh! P.I.X.A.L what is this?" Jay asked spitting his spoonful out, "It is swamp leaves and swamp water with strips of tree bark…" P.I.X.A.L said, Everyone else threw their bowls on the ground and started spitting everything out. Zane however kept on eating, "It's good, P.I.X.A.L." He told her, She smiled at his compliment.

Later that night, everyone was getting ready to hit the hay while Kai was talking to Nya on his wristwatch.

"Have you found him yet?" Nya asked, "No…" Kai said, "We only covered ten miles of land today. I just hope we find him soon." "I hope so too because we have a _small _little problem." Nya said,  
"What's that?" Kai asked,

Nya walked over to the same computer the ashes went in to. On the screen showed a clock ticking down. "The portal is gonna reopen in approximately 72 hours. The portal can take you back to Ninjago but if you don't make it through before it closes, You guys will be stuck there...forever…" Nya said,

Kai was horrified, "We gotta find Garmadon and get through the portal before it's too late!" he said, He looked over at the rest of the group. They were all sleeping. He knew in the morning, he would have to break the bad news. He told Nya goodnight and promised that he would call her again tomorrow. He walked over to the rest of the group and layed down on the cold damp ground.

The next morning, the gang woke up to find that the sky's color still contained it's sickly purple. Everyone woke up with positive attitudes. But that didn't last long because Kai told them that time was limited.

"Hey guys…" Kai said, "I was talking with Nya last night and I'm afraid I have some bad news…" Everyone continued to listen. "It turns out we have only 72 hours to get Garmadon and get out. If we don't get through the portal before it closes, We'll be stuck here forever." Everyone gasped at that. "Forever?! I'm too young to be doomed to spend an eternity in a strange realm!" Jay cried, "Relax, We just need to find my father and get out." Lloyd said putting a hand on the blue ninja's shoulder. "We'll succeed, we always do. No matter how strange or how impossible!"

So the gang wasted no time continuing on with their journey. They continued to walk until something crossed Skylor's mind.

"Hmmm." Skylor said suspiciously,"What is it?" Kai asked her, "This feels too easy…" Skylor said, "We should've run into something by now…" "Weird creatures, an ambush, something."

Just then, the trees' vines suddenly reached out and they tangled up Skylor.

"Skylor!" Kai yelled "What's going on?!" Skylor struggled to break free from the vines but to no avail. Then, more and more tree ines swooped down and tangled up everyone. Everyone tried to break loose but the vines wouldn't let them go.

"What are we going to do?!" Lloyd asked worried, "Ah! I don't wanna die!" Jay yelled, "We're not!" Kai yelled, "I think I know a way out!" "NINJAGO!" Kai then broke free of the vines using spinjitzu. His red fire tornado cut through the vines and he was free. The other ninja started doing the same thing.

"NINJAGO!" They all yelled, Their tornadoes broke through the vines and they were all free. Even PI.X.A.L and Skylor could spin tornadoes. They were all making a run for it when Lloyd heard a cry for help. Everyone looked to find that Eve was still caught in the vines and she couldn't break free, she couldn't do spinjitzu!

"We gotta help her!" Kai yelled, Then Lloyd ran into the forest of vines. "Lloyd no!" Jay yelled, Lloyd continued to race through the vines and attacked each one that came at him. He used his tornado to cut Eve loose and she ran out of there at her fastest with Lloyd following. They ran out of the forest of vines just before they could get trapped.

"Eve, are you okay?" Cole asked, "I'm fine…" Eve said, She turned to Lloyd, "Thanks." She smiled, "No problem." Lloyd responded, "Well we'd better keep going." Kai said, "Starting now, we are not going to let anything get in our way. Okay?"

"Right." Everyone said, So they continued to walk. Then their image was shown in a crystal ball.

"Oh, so you think you will succeed again? You think that you can defeat me a second time?" A voice said looking a the crystal ball. "You sent me here and now you're here as well. And I will see to it that I go through that portal and you won't! I will rule Ninjago by the end of the week! A ha ha ha! A ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"


	6. Chapter 6: Chen's Plan Unfolds Part 1

**A.N: What's up my good people! I am back with another chapter! Now, I am struggling with a little writer's block so if you guys have any ideas for me, leave them in the reviews because I could really use some. Thanks :)**

**Now, without further ado, Here's the next chapter. **

Master Chen was watching the ninja through his crystal ball. In the ball he could see them walking along the path that was in front of them.

"Looks like our heroes are coming to save you!" Chen Laughed, He looked up to a swinging cage. "But don't worry, I'll see to it that they will never find you!" In the cage was Lord Garmadon. He was no longer a snake because when they were sent to the Cursed Realm, the curse wore off just like it did with Skylor. Now knowing that Lloyd and the other ninja were here, his number one priority was getting out and finding them so he could warn them about Chen and his evil plan to escape the Cursed Realm and rule over Ninjago.

"You'll never get away with this, Chen!" Garmadon yelled, "Oh but I already have." Chen said, He turned to his "True Number 2", Clouse.

"Clouse, see to it that the ninja are brought here safely." Chen ordered, "Clouse gave a bow and then walked away. "What do you plan to do with them?" Garmadon asked through his cage, "Silly Garmadon, I plan to capture them and to suck their powers from their bodies and they will once again be mine!" Chen laughed, "But how will you extract their powers?" Garmadon asked, "The staff was destroyed back on the island, you have nothing to steal their powers with!" Garamdon said,

"Au Contraire…" Chen said, "Do you recall a certain someone called, "The Overlord?'" Chen asked, Garmadon gasped, "My brother hoped that that name would never pass through another person's lips!"

"But it has such a nice ring to it." Chen said, "The Overlord'...doesn't that sound powerful?" "I want a name like that!" he laughed,

"He used an advanced type of machinery to extract your son's golden power. I plan to use the same technology on all the ninja and all of the elemental masters!" Chen laughed, "Clouse did a very good job on this machinery, thank you very much Clouse." Chen said to Clouse, Clouse gave another bow and said, "It is my life to serve you master." Then he walked away.

Garmadon tried to pry open the bars to the cage, "You will never take their power and you will never rule Ninjago!" Garamdon yelled, "My son will never allow it!"

Chen picked up his crystal ball, "Oh don't worry about that...All the boy needs is a little leverage…" The crystal ball then zoomed in on Eve.

The ninja were still walking down the trail that they have been walking on since they got the warning from Nya. Then Kai suddenly stopped walking and the other ninja stopped too.

"Guys, we're not getting anywhere!" Kai said seriously, "We've been walking on this trail for over a day and still no sign of Garmadon!" "I'm starting to think we're never gonna find him." He said, "Maybe if we split up, we could cover more ground." Eve suggested, "Great idea!" Skylor said, "Jay and Cole, you guys take that path to the East. Zane and P.I.X.A.L, You guys take the path to the West. Kai and I will continue along this North path and Lloyd, you and Eve will go search those woods over there…If anyone finds anything, give the signal." Skylor finished.

The gang split up and everyone was going their ways. Lloyd and Eve searched the wooded area and they weren't having any luck. That's when Eve spoke up.

"So, are you excited to see your father?" Eve asked, "Yeah, It's been a hard three months without him." Lloyd said, "So, did he really train you to what you are today?" Eve asked, "Well he did but when I was younger, My uncle and the other ninja trained me." Lloyd responded, "So, Do you like being the Green Ninja or the Golden Ninja or..whatever Ninja you are...now?" Eve asked, "Well, It was something that I Least expected and it's a lot of weight on my shoulders, But yeah...It's still pretty cool…" Lloyd responded still looking around, "Right." Eve said, "So…" Eve said again, "Look Eve, Not to be rude or anything, But I just really gotta focus right now and keep looking for my father." Lloyd said, "Oh, ok sorry…" Eve said,

Lloyd then saw something in one of the bushes. It looked a lot like...a scale? He picked up the purple scale and looked at it closely, "Hmm, I think I found a clue on where my father could be." Lloyd said, While he wasn't looking, Something in the trees swooped down and scooped up Eve. "Ah!" Eve screamed as the being lifted her up into the tree. "I've seen a serpentine scale before but there aren't any serpentine here in the Cursed Realm...What do you think, Eve?" He turned to find Eve was not there. "Eve?" Lloyd said looking around, "Eve?" he called out, "Where'd you go?"

**Uh oh, Where did Eve go? And Lloyd found a serpentine scale. What does it mean? And will any of the other ninja get captured and have their powers be sucked away? and will Lord Garmadon escape his cage? Stay Tuned to find out… ;) **

**Also, Short chapter, I know. But like I said, I have writer's block and could really use some help. **


	7. Chapter 6: Chen's Plan Unfolds Part 2

**Hey Guys, I'm back with another chapter just for you! This is Part two of the epic three Parter that I'm putting in this story. **

**Enjoy. :) **

Lloyd walked through the wooded area looking for Eve. He knew she couldn't have gotten far or gotten lost. He knew she was too smart for that. He continued to search for her and call her name. When she didn't respond he knew something must've happened to Eve. He threw a huge ball of golden power into the air and the others recognized the large ball of power as Lloyd's. They immediately raced to his location.

"Lloyd, what happened?" Kai asked, "I can't find Eve!" Lloyd answered, Everyone gasped, "So, Eve's lost?!" Jay said in a panicky voice, "Pretty much, yeah." Lloyd responded, "What are we gonna do?! We can't afford another housekeeper! Plus Eve is really cool! It wouldn't be the same without her!" Jay yelled,

"Relax Jay, I'm sure she's fine." Cole said, "Yeah, I just hope we find her soon." Lloyd said looking around, then their image was shown through the crystal ball.

"That's right, Green one..." "Eve is in good hands..." Chen laughed, He turned to Eve who was locked up in a cage. "You will make the perfect bait for the green one and his friends!" Chen laughed,

"He's the _Golden_ Ninja!" Eve yelled, "Get your facts straight!"

"Besides, he isn't coming, I annoy the living heck out of him why would he want to save me?"

"Funny you should ask, it turns out I have three other elemental masters here...Smoke, Form, and Mind." "Your point is?" Eve asked,

"I stole their powers already and I'm going to use the mind power to show you how the boy really feels about you..." Chen said, "What are saying? That the Golden Ninja, the most powerful person in all of Ninjago...like _loves_ me or something?" Eve said, "That's right." Chen said,

She began to laugh, "That's crazy! He despises the living heck out of me and the very thought of being attracted to me would make him feel sick..." She said,

"Do _you_ care for the boy?" Chen asked, "Not in a million years!" Eve said, "He's only my friend..." "Oh really?" Chen said, "Your thoughts say different." "My thoughts?" Eve said confused, Chen then used his new mind powers to look into Eve's mind. There he saw all of her memories. Then he got to her memories of her being friends with Lloyd. One of the memories showed the two talking and Eve began to blush a little.

"You don't care for him, eh?" Chen said with an evil smirk, "Please don't hurt him, or the others either." Eve pleaded, "Just take me and leave them alone!" "Sorry my dear, but I need that power." Chen said, "And I will lure them here…" "And how will you do that may I ask you?" Eve asked, Chen laughed, "I will use the power of form to turn into you!" He suddenly changed into an exact replica of Eve and he walked away laughing.

Eve tried to pry open the bars to her cage but it was no use. She just wasn't strong enough. Eve sighed, that's when she heard some rattling in the cage above her. Garmadon looked down at Eve's cage, "Who are you?" Eve asked, "I'm Garmadon, Lloyd's father..." Eve was surprised, "It's you! We finally found you! I'm Eve, I'm the ninja's new housekeeper." Eve explained,

Garmadon looked at her, "Don't worry, Chen has lied to everyone and is known to make things up. You don't like my son...do you?" "No!" Eve yelled, "We're not together! Why does everyone keep saying that?!" "Ugh!" Eve groaned sitting down in her cage, "Don't worry, I'll try to get you out of there." Eve said,

The gang was still looking for Eve. They had searched high and low for her but still no luck.

Jay and Cole walked up to the others, "Did you find her?" Kai asked, "No, we don't know where she went." Jay said, "Did Lloyd find her yet?" "No, he's still out there looking for her right now." Kai said shaking his head. Just then, Eve ran up to them out of breath.

"Eve! You're okay!" Cole said happily, "What happened?" Kai asked, "Clouse...got a hold of me...but..I managed to escape..." She breathed heavily in and out,

"CLOUSE?!" They all said together, "Then Chen must be behind Garmadon's capture!" Kai said, "He is!" Eve said, "Come on, I'll show you to his lair!" Then she went running in the path towards Chen's evil fortress and the other ninja followed.

Eve was using a hair pin that was in her pocket to pick the lock and escape. "Almost...Got it…" Eve said struggling with the lock, She heard the lock click and it slid open. "Got it!" Eve said smiling, She opened the cage door and climbed to the top so she could reach Garmadon's cage. She started picking at the lock but that's when the ninja ran in with Eve. Wait what?

"What?!" Yelled the Eve who was with the ninja, The Eve who was picking the lock immediately fell onto the top of her cage.

"Why's there two of them?!" Jay asked confused, "Chen kidnapped me!" Eve yelled still standing on the top of her cage, She pointed to the other Eve, "That isn't me, It's Chen!"

Chen still disguised as Eve threw a fog of smoke at her. The smoke clouded her vision and made her cough and sent her stumbling back into her cage and the door locked.

Chen turned to the ninja and evilly transformed back to his normal self laughing maniacally.

"Well well Father...We meet again." Skylor said seriously, "Skylor! My daughter! How I missed you!" Chen said trying to hug her, Kai got in between them, "Don't touch her!" He said angrily, Chen backed off. "Yes, of course...My apologies to you all...I'll just set Eve free and you'll all be free to go…" He said, He turned towards his large computer and then immediately turned back around, yelled "Psych!" and shot smoke at the ninja and the smoke clouded their vision and made them cough too, just like it did with Eve. They stumbled into the large glass container that would be used to suck their powers out of them. They got locked in the container and they saw Chen at the machine with his hand on the lever ready to pull it to activate the machine to take their powers.

"I win, you lose." He said, He pulled the switch and once again laughed maniacally.

Lloyd was walking through the woods still looking for Eve when he got a call from Nya on his videowatch.

"Lloyd?! Lloyd this is Nya!" Nya yelled on the screen, "I'm here Nya, What's up?" Lloyd asked responding, "We have got a situation!" Nya yelled, "Kai, Skylor, Eve and the others were captured by Chen and now Chen is sucking their powers dry! He has your father in captivity as well Lloyd! You have to stop him, Lloyd! You must stop him!" she yelled, Then the screen on the wristwatch turned black and Lloyd pulled on his ninja hood and began to run.

**No! Chen has Eve and the ninja! And the ninjas' powers are being sucked out! Will Lloyd make it there in time to save them all and will they escape Chen? Until next part...**


	8. Chapter 6: Chen's Plan Unfolds Part 3

Lloyd continued to run through the woods, his body tiring and losing breath. But he was going to keep going...for his friends.

_"I gotta keep going..."_ Lloyd thought, _"They need my help."_

The machine continued to suck the ninjas' powers dry from their bodies. The ninja were growing weak and they could barely stand up.

"Lloyd, help us..." Kai said weakly, He looked at Skylor, she was on her knees with her right hand on the glass and her left arm clutching her stomach.

Eve was in her cage crying at the sight of her friends being tortured, "Enjoy it while it lasts, Chen!" Eve yelled, "Any minute now Lloyd will come in and stop you!" "Oh the Golden ninja is going to come in and save me and my friends from your evil clutches!" Chen said mocking her, "Oh really? You sure put a lot of faith into this boy..." Chen said,

"Of course, he's my friend, I trust him. Plus, he _is _he chosen one." Eve said, "He doesn't know where you are! He will never find you!" Chen laughed,

"Someone! Help us!" Eve screamed, the scream was so loud that Lloyd could hear where it was coming from and knew exactly where to go.

Chen was laughing maniacally and said, "Where is your hero now?!"

Just then, Lloyd ran in and yelled, "Right Here!" and tackled Chen and turned off the machine. But it was too late. The ninjas' powers were already fully extracted from them. Chen stood up and evilly laughed. "You're too late...their powers are mine now!" Chen yelled, "No." Lloyd said to himself, "And now I just need your powers and I will be indestructible!" Chen said excitedly, "I will never give you my power!" Lloyd yelled, "I figured you might say that…" Chen said, "So that's why I'm telling you this...If you don't surrender your powers to me, Your friends will pay and Eve will be the first." He pulled a switch that opened up Eve's cage and she stumbled out and fell to the ground. Chen walked over and pointed a ray gun at Eve's head. "The choice is yours…" Chen said, Lloyd didn't know what to do. He didn't want to keep his powers if Eve was going to suffer the consequences. She's his friend! Also, All of his other friends would suffer as well. He wasn't going to let that happen. He knew he had no choice but to give up.

He said, "Take them." Chen opened up the chamber and the other ninja fell out because they were still weak. Chen pushed Lloyd into the chamber and closed it on top of him. "Clouse! Put the girl back in her cage!" Chen ordered, Clouse pulled Eve up and shoved her back in her cage. Chen then walked over to the computer and put his hand on the switch, "So long 'Golden One'" Chen said, "No!" Eve shoued, He pulled the switch and the machine began to suck out Lloyd's powers. Lloyd began to feel weak just like the others. Eve began to cry. Lord Garmadon decided to get his son's attention.

"Lloyd!" Garmadon called out, Lloyd heard his father's call and looked up to his father's cage. "Dad!" Lloyd said happily, The ninja looked up at Garmadon's cage then Kai's eyes fell upon Eve's cage resting on the ground below it. Kai was trying to conjure up a plan but could come up with nothing.

Eve was watching Lloyd have his powers painfully ripped out of him before her eyes. It pained her to see one of her friends suffer. She looked down at the ground and saw her hair pin not so far from her cage. She stretched out her arm to reach it but it was only a little out of her reach. She noticed that her cage had some sticks in it. She walked over to the pile of sticks and picked one that looked like it would be a good one to push the key back towards her cage. She reached the stick through the cage and began to push her hair pin back towards the cage. She reached her hand out and was about to grab it but then a foot stepped in front of her hand. Eve looked up, it was Clouse.

Eve gasped, Clouse lifts up his foot and saw that Eve was trying to use the hairpin to escape and she smiled nervously and laughed nervously as well. Clouse began to build up dark magic. Worried Eve might get hurt, Garmadon used his own spinjitzu to break out of the cage and landed safely on the ground. He looked at clouse and then began to fight him. He used his spinjitzu to form a purple tornado and knocked Clouse off of his feet. Clouse got up and shot purple beams of light at Garmadon but Garmadon was too quick for him and dodged the purple beams of magic. Clouse took another shot at him but he jumped and did a flip and dodged once again. He knocked Clouse unconscious and used spinjitzu to bust through Eve's cage. He helped Eve out and she thanked him. They both ran over to the machine and Garmadon used spinjitzu to break open the chamber that kept all the stolen elements in and all of the elements flew back into their owners while Eve was trying to stop the machine so Lloyd would stop suffering and could get his powers back as well. Clouse got up and looked in Garmadon's direction. "Get them! Get them!" Chen yelled, Clouse ran back over to Garmadon and started fighting him again. Eve pressed one of the buttons not knowing what it did. The one she pressed made the extraction process even more painful.

"Sorry!" Eve yelled, "Don't push the buttons! Flip the switch!" Garmadon yelled, Eve looked over at the switch that Chen pulled to activate the machine. Eve was frustrated, Why? Because she just had another dumb "Blonde Moment" and it made her extremely mad.

She flipped the switch and the machine stopped and the hatch opened. Lloyd had his Golden Power back and he was going to use it to put the hurt on Chen. Meanwhile, Garmadon was still wrestling Clouse and it looked like Clouse was about to win. "Farwell, Garmadon!" He said smiling evilly, Garmadon pushed him off and then Kai, Jay, and Zane came in and started helping Garmadon beat him up. Meanwhile, Lloyd was still fighting Chen and then Chen yelled, "My army! I summon you!" Then, all of Chen's followers came out and started to attack them. Eve and the other girls began to attack them. Kapow and Chop came up and started throwing punches at them.

"Kapow!" Kapow yelled throwing a punch, "Dude, nice." Chop complimented, "Thanks." Kapow said, Skylor then suddenly knocked them off of their feet and then P.I.X.A.L used her new ice powers and froze them into place with her eyes. "Come on! There are three other elemental masters here! We need to get them out!" Eve said,

Garmadon and the other ninja were still fighting Clouse and then Kai shot fire out of his hand. "FIRE!" Kai said with slang, "EARTH!" Cole yelled lifting up the chunk of ground that Clouse was standing on. "ICE!" Zane yelled freezing him up, "LIGHTNING!" Jay yelled, zapping lightning at him, "TORNADO OF CREATION!" They all yelled together, Then they all put their powers together and formed the tornado of creation, A move that they haven't done in a while actually.

Lloyd had Chen powerless and was close to pinning him down and finishing this. Chen said, "I will NOT be defeated by you again!" Then Eve came over and started helping Lloyd beat chen up. She pulled Chen up and started punching and kicking him until she had him ready to surrender. "Alright, alright...I surrender!" Chen said, "Just stop beating me up!" "You're a wuss!" Eve said angrily, They tied Chen up and got the other three elemental masters out of their cages. Their cages were kind of hidden behind the scenes so they didn't find them right away, They got their powers back too.

"We did it!" Kai yelled happily, Everyone started cheering for their victory. Garmadon looked at his son. "Lloyd…" Lloyd turned to look in his direction, "Dad? Dad!" he screamed happily, He ran over to his father and hugged him. "I've missed you!" Lloyd said, "I missed you too, son." Eve walked up, "This is Eve.." Lloyd said, It was her idea to come here to get you in the first place." Lloyd explained, "Thank you, Eve…" Garmadon said, "I just know that you will make a wonderful new addition to the team." Eve did a karate bow, "Thank you sir." She said. The other three elemental masters, Smoke, Mind and Form walked up and Kai asked, "you guys? How did you get here?" "We'll explained everything when we get back." Euro, the master of Mind said, Just then, Kai's watch beeped. He answered it. "What is it Nya?" he asked, "Kai, you need to hurry! Did you find Garmadon?!" She said panicky over the screen, "Yeah, we got him. We also got Chen…" Kai reported, "Well, you need to hurry...The portal is about to reopen back to our world! You need to hurry and get to it before it's too late!"

"Guys we need to hurry!" Kai said, "But there's no way we'll make it back there in time!" Eve said, P.I.X.A.L began to do calculations and then said, "The probability of us making it back there in time...Too low to quantify…" She said, "Wait! I know how!" Jay said, Using his wind powers, he was able to send them all flying and it landed them right back where they started. The portal reopened and the gang knew they were running out of time. They linked hands together and Kai yelled, "We gotta go through now! It's now or never!"

They jumped through the portal but Eve got caught halfway. The portal was sucking her back in. "Guys! Guys help!" Eve yelled, the gang all got up and struggled to pull her out. Finally, they pulled her out. The gang was tired and out of breath. "You did it!" Borg said happily wheeling in.

"And look what else we caught in our net!" Kai said referring to Chen. "Mark my words!" Chen yelled, "You may have won today, but one day...I will have revenge!"

Borg wheeled over a to a speaker and pressed a button. "Security." He spoke into the speaker.

Security came up and grabbed Chen and dragged him out of the room.

Misako walked into the room and immediately ran over and hugged Garmadon. "I never thought I'd see you again!" She cried, "Me as well." Garmadon said, "So, what do we do now?" Jay asked,

"How about we go celebrate at the restaurant? On me." Skylor suggested, Everyone agreed.

**Yay! They made it out alive! And Lloyd and Garmadon were finally reunited! So what will happen next for the gang? That's where you come in...I **_**really **_**need some help so ideas are appreciated. **


	9. Chapter 7: Dylan

**A.N: Here is another chapter for you guys...I hope you like it...This idea was a huge risk but sometimes some risks are worth taking...Enjoy :)**

Sunlight shone bright through the window of Eve's room. The small beams of sunlight were shining in Eve's face. She immediately sat up and rubbed her eyes with her arm. She looked around the room and remembered what happened the day before. They defeated Chen once again and saved Garmadon and they just barely escaped with their lives. Eve had to admit, that was the strangest thing she had ever done, fight a crazy dude with a fake snake head who wanted to steal the ninjas' powers. She was glad that they ended up winning and Lloyd was reunited with his father again. Speaking of which, She wondered how they and the other ninja were doing. She got out of bed and walked down the hall to the small dining area where the ninja ate.

She walked in wearing her pajamas and robe. The guys noticed her while Nya and P.I.X.A.L were making breakfast.

"Morning everyone." Eve said, "Morning Eve." They all said together, "So Eve, How are you liking it here so far?" Jay asked, "Amazing!" Eve said, "This is a nice place, you guys are so hospitable, the students are just the most cutest things ever!" Eve sighed and smiled, "I hope someday I can be a mother!" "I'm sure you will be…" Nya said placing a plate of pancakes in front of her, "You just gotta meet the right person, that's all…" "Yeah." Eve said, Just then, Brad, one of the students walked in, "Teachers, there was someone at the door and they left something…" He reported, "Thanks, Brad." Kai said. Eve scooted out of her seat, "Let's go check it out." She said, The gang and Eve went out to the main gate and saw that there was a basket laying on the ground. Eve walked over to the basket and picked it up, "What is it?" Jay asked, Eve gasped at what was inside. She turned to the group and they looked at the basket. Eve pulled down a blanket to reveal a sleeping baby's face. "It's a baby." Eve said in shock, She set the basket down and took the baby out and held it tight in her arms.

"What do you think happened to it's mom?" Kai asked, "I don't know..." We said, "Times are tough, maybe she couldn't take care of it." "Is is a boy or a girl?" Lloyd asked, Eve looked at the baby and recognized it as a boy.

"He's a boy." Eve said, "What do we do with him?" Kai asked, "I guess we'll have to take care of him." Eve said, "Are you crazy?!" Jay yelled, "We don't know how to take care of a baby!" The baby started to cry a little. Eve bounced im and shushed him, "Relax. I know how to take care of a baby." Eve smiled, They turned and walked back Into the school.

"So, what will we name him?" Lloyd asked, "Hmm." Eve said thinking, "I don't know...How about Xavier" Eve said, she continued to walk while the guys just stopped,

"Xavier? we are not naming him Xavier." Kai said, "No way! Jason!" Cole yelled, "May I suggest the name Liam?" Zane asked, "No, come on Eve, name him Luke!" Lloyd said, "Actually, I think Xavier is a nice name." Nya said stroking the baby's head, "Since Eve decided that we care for the child, she should also have the right to name it." Sensei said, He turned to Eve, "Tell us Eve, What is his name?" Eve thought for a moment, Then finally she spoke up.

"Dylan...His name is Dylan…"

**Wow, I can't believe they're now stuck with a baby! Please don't hate me for this! I just thought it would be cute. Don't worry, no extra romances will spring up from taking care of this child...That's already been done in other stories. So what do you think of Dylan? And Do you think Eve and the Ninja will be able to take care of him?**


	10. Chapter 8: Possessed

**A.N: Hey guys, Another chapter, I'd love to thank EzLMG15 for giving me this excellent idea for the chapter, Thanks dude. :) Also, the end of the chapter **_**is **_**kind of shocking...But don't worry, it has no meaning to it at all. So without further ado, Here is the next chapter. **

The first week with Dylan was driving Eve and the Ninja crazy! He was always crying for different reasons! From 4 in the morning to 10 at night, Dylan cried. Either he was hungry or he needed a diaper change. Dylan just cried.

Jay walked down the hall with his hands over his ears to block out Dylan's piercing shrieks. He walked by one of the spare rooms which now had a crib, a changing table, and a dresser for that room was now Dylan's room. In there he saw Eve cradling Dylan who seemed to be crying for no apparent reason.

"Eve! Will you quiet Dylan down?! He's been crying non stop!" Jay said angrily, Eve turned, "I'm trying, I don't know what's wrong with him." She said, "Well figure it out soon! His cries are starting to bug all of us!" And with that, Jay continued to walk down the hall.

Eve then looked down at the crying baby in her arms, "I want to help you but I don't know what's wrong with you." Then Dylan immediately stopped crying and Eve heard his stomach growl. "I guess you're crying because you're hungry. Am I right?" Eve asked,

Eve walked into the kitchen to warm up Dylan's formula. Usually the method was to put the bottle of formula in a mug of hot water to warm it up. But she looked in the sink and surprise surprise, there were no mugs clean. That's when she saw Kai walk in.

"Oh, Hey Eve." Kai said, Then Eve got an idea. She ran over to Kai and handed him the bottle. "Kai, could you warm up Dylan's formula?" she asked, then she ran off to find a new nipple for the bottle. "And how do you expect me to do that?!" Kai asked as she ran away, "Oh wait, yeah." Kai said to himself, he held the bottle in one hand and lit a flame in the other hand and put the flame under the bottle. Eve came back and took the bottle, "Thank you." She said,

Later on, Dylan was crying again, and Eve realized the reason for his crying this time was that he needed a diaper change. She changed his diaper just as Lloyd was walking by the room. "Hey Lloyd, can you take this bag full of old diapers out to the trash?" Eve asked holding up a garbage bag. "Sorry Eve, But I already have to clean up after another person around here, and that's my dragon." Lloyd said, "Please? It would really help me alot." Eve said, Lloyd sighed and Eve handed him the bag, "Yeah okay, I guess I can help you out this time."

Lloyd walked outside to the garbage and threw the trash bag away. He was about to turn around and go back into the school, when he heard kind of a growling sound from not so far away. He wanted to check it out, but also knew it could not be safe. But he was willing to risk it. He followed the growling noise into the small wooded area in front of the school and the further he went, the louder the noise got. He continued to search for the source of the noise and the noise finally ended at a very large cave. He wondered what to do next. Just then, He saw appear in the darkness of the cave two glowing red eyes and the growling noise sounded again. Lloyd was now terrified, what was that thing in the cave? and What did it want if it was trying to call to him? The monster then looked deep into Lloyd's eyes and the beast began to take over. Lloyd's eyes were getting weak and his body was failing. Finally he passed out and then woke up at what seemed like three hours later and began to walk towards the school as if nothing happened.

The ninja were all gathered in the kitchen when Eve walked in. "Hey guys, have you seen Lloyd?" she asked, "No." Jay said, "We thought he was with you." Kai said, "No I just sent him out to throw out the bag of diapers." Eve said, She gasped, "you don't think something happened to him, do you?!" she said suddenly worried, "Of course not!" Kai said, he's the greatest ninja in all of Ninjago! He can hold his own…" Kai then took a sip of his mug of coffee.

Just then, Lloyd walked in looking totally normal...too normal…

"Lloyd! You're okay!" Eve said happily, "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Lloyd said almost too happy to be true.

"You okay man? What happened? You were gone for hours." Kai said,

"Oh yeah, I just decided to uh..take a walk." Lloyd said, Eve was a little troubled by this. Lloyd seemed a little out of place this evening. "So, shall we all get some sleep and exercise tomorrow?" Lloyd suggested, "Yeah." Kai said, "Sure." Jay said, "Okay." Cole said, Then everyone walked down the into their rooms. Eve still remained in the kitchen, Still disturbed. That last statement didn't sound like Lloyd at all. It sounded like it wasn't even really Lloyd…

**Uh oh, What's wrong with Lloyd? and will Eve and the others figure it out soon? Stay tuned to find out. **


	11. Chapter 9: Morro

The next morning, Eve went to go clean the training room again. Some of the students decided it would be fun to TP the whole room even though they promised that they would behave from now on.

When she was finished, the ninja came in just in time for their daily training.

They walked past Eve. "Hey Eve, your hair looks pretty." Lloyd complimented, Eve was confused. Lloyd never talked to her like that. Not just with her but with any girl. "Uh thanks?" Eve said unsurely,

Later, the gang got the signal that there was a robbery at the bank and that they needed to go and stop it. But when they got there, Lloyd used his golden power kind of ruthlessly and hurt the robber. Eve was still confused.

Finally, Eve was changing another one of Dylan's diapers when Lloyd was walking by the room. Lloyd noticed her changing Dylan and walked into the room. "Hey Eve, want me to throw that bag of diapers out for you?" Eve was super confused now. "Uh okay, do you wanna take it out?" She asked,

Lloyd took the bag and said, "Absolutely!" "Anything for a pretty girl like you." He walked out of the room and it was official. Eve was totally freaked out now. None of this sounded like Lloyd at all...she knew something must be up. She went into the room where the rest of the ninja were watching T.V. She walked over to the television and turned it off in the middle of their program.

"Hey we were in the middle of watching that!" Jay complained, "Guys, we've got a problem." Eve said, "What kind of problem?" Kai asked, "Haven't you guys noticed that Lloyd's been acting weird lately?" Eve asked the guys, "No not really." Kai said, "Think about today." Eve said, "Lloyd wasn't acting like himself. He used his golden power to hurt someone." Eve said, "So? The robber guy was a villain." Kai said, and twice he told me I was pretty." Eve said, "Okay that's really weird." Kai said, "Yeah." Eve said, "I think we should talk to Sensei about this."

"So, Lloyd has been acting really weird and we don't know why." Eve said, Sensei walked around the room while Garmadon looked at a large book. Sensei walked by a window and looked out it. "Weird how?" Sensei asked stroking his beard, "Well, he told me twice today that I'm pretty." Eve said, "That's not weird ." Sensei said, he's probably taking a liking to you..." "Lloyd may think I'm a good friend, but he has never called me pretty...even if I asked him if I was." Eve said, "Is there anything else weird about him?" Sensei asked, "Well, he seems a little too cheery..." Eve said, "Like, he's not his usual cranky self. Which sucks because that's how I get most of my comic relief out of him." Eve said giggling, "It's as almost as if he's possessed..." "Possessed?" Sensei said curiously, "Yeah, possessed." Eve said, Sensei walked over to the table where Garmadon was still staring at the very large book. "Lloyd sounds like he is 'possessed' you say?" Sensei said, "Yes." Eve said nodding, "Do you know what's wrong with him?"

The two elders looked at the book and then looked at each other. "This is a book of all the people that have been sent to the Cursed Realm..." Sensei explained, "What about it?" Eve shrugged, "Well, when someone is banished into the Cursed Realm, their name gets added to the book. When someone gets out of the Cursed Realm, their name vanishes from the book..." "And we just noticed that one of the captives has escaped..." "Who's that?" Eve asked,

"His name is Morro...He was a elemental master so long ago..." Sensei said, "He was the first master to do Airjitzu..."

"AIRJITZU?!" The gang all said together, "Yes, and it is said that he was also capable of possessing people and gaining control of their minds..." Sensei explained, "So do you think it was Morro who possessed him?" Eve asked,

"It could be possible..." Sensei said, "Well is there a way to make him 'Unpossessed?'" Eve asked, "So far we don't know..." Sensei said, "But why would he possess Lloyd? What has he ever done to him?" Eve asked, "For now we keep this under wraps and do not let Morro know we're onto him..." Sensei said,

"About what?" A voice said, the gang turned to see Lloyd standing in the doorway totally looking like himself.

Everyone was silent, "What's going on?" Lloyd asked, "Come on guys, I hate it when you don't tell me stuff."

Everyone continued to stare, "Eh, Nevermind." Lloyd shrugged, then walked down the hall.

"Funny..." Eve said, "That sounded just like Lloyd..."

"Maybe Morro is currently not possessing him..." Jay said,

"Could be..." Eve said, "But we better continue to investigate to be safe..." "If he really is possessed, then things could get ugly..."

**Oh no, What are the guys going to do? and will they be able to unpossess Lloyd? Stay Tuned. **


	12. Chapter 10: Breaking Lloyd's Curse

For the rest of that day, Lloyd was acting like his normal self. So Eve decided to ask him if he remembered all the stuff he did. When the ninja were washing the kitchen, Eve decided to ask.

"Lloyd?" Eve said walking up to Lloyd who was helping Nya scrape food off of the dishes. "Mhm?" Lloyd said looking at her, "Do you remember anything we did yesterday?" She asked, "Yeah, I remember waking up, eating breakfast and then you guys just staring at me…" Lloyd responded, "Why do you ask?" Eve was at a loss for words, "No reason…" She said, Lloyd then felt a jolt go through his body and he told her, "By the way, that tank top really suits you…" Eve was feeling that weird feeling again. Then she went back to wiping down the table.

She wiped the polished wooden table with a blue cloth and wondered about what Lloyd had just told her. "First he didn't seem to recall a thing about yesterday until that moment they were talking about it. He seemed really clueless to what was going on. She felt she needed to say something, or at least tell him he's been acting a little out of it…" She walked over to Kai and and whispered to him, "Hey, Do you think we should tell Lloyd he's possessed?" She asked, "I don't know, Won't he get freaked out?" Kai responded, "Yeah, Maybe, we could interrogate him?" Eve suggested, "Alright, so we'll interrogate him…" Kai said, "Okay." Eve smiled. Eve and Kai then went back to doing what they were doing. Kai turned to Jay who was working next to him and whispered their plan. Jay ran over to Zane and whispered to him the same thing. Zane did the same to let Cole know and soon they all knew what they were going to do to settle this.

Later on, they all gathered in the training room and called Lloyd into the room.

Lloyd came in and noticed that the guys and Eve were looking at him funny. "Hey, uh...why are you guys looking at me weird?" Lloyd asked, "Relax, we juat wanna ask you a few questions, Lloyd...If that's what we should call you…" Eve said suspiciously, Lloyd began to laugh nervously, "What-what are you talking about, Eve?" Lloyd asked confused, "It will all come clear in a minute…" Jay said, Then Eve began with the questions.

"First Question: What was your favorite comic book as a child?" Eve asked, "What are you talking about Eve you know I used to love Prince Donnagan-." Lloyd said, "Correct." Eve said cutting him off, "Next Question: What insect did Brad put into your bed on your first night at 'Darkley's Boarding School?'" Eve asked, "Fire ants…" Lloyd said, "Correct." Eve said again, "Now, Here's a hard question...One that only the REAL Lloyd could answer…" Eve said, "What do you mean, 'The Real Me?'" Lloyd said confused, "Do you...think I'm pretty?" Eve asked, "What?" Lloyd said confused, "You heard me…" Eve said, "Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Uh...no…" Lloyd said, "Good, you're yourself…" Eve said, "Only the real Lloyd would not tell me that I'm pretty…" "Eve, you're not making sense, what's going on?" he asked, Just then, Sensei Wu and Garmadon came bursting in through the doors. "It's him! It's him!" Sensei yelled, The two jumped in front of the ninja and the girls. "Morro _is _possessing him!" Wu said, Then Morro's evil began to take control of Lloyd. He turned an evil pale and his eyes were now a glowing purple. He used his golden powers to lift himself up into the air and he started shooting golden beams of power at Eve and the ninja along with the other girls. They ducked behind a table to protect themselves from being hit by one of his beams. He then began to shatter a bunch of vases and windows.

"Is there any way to stop him?!" Eve yelled over the loud noise of things shattering, "Eve, you have to kiss Lloyd!" Sensei said, "Excuse me?" Eve said confused, "You have to kiss Lloyd…" Sensei repeated, "Why me?!" Eve asked, "We did some research and it turns out that Morro's weakness is love. So an act of true love can stop him and unpossess Lloyd…" Sensei explained, "But it wouldn't work!" Eve said, "Lloyd and I aren't in love nor we will ever be! We've established that like A THOUSAND times already!" "Actually, you've established that only twice." Zane said doing calculations, "Not helping Zane!" Eve said over the loud noise, "Eve, you're our only hope, and your Lloyd's only hope…" Sensei said, Eve looked over the turned over table at Lloyd who was still possessed by Morro.  
"Maybe I can talk some sense into him instead…" Eve said, Eve jumped to the top of the table and started jumping on flying debris. "Eve no!" Jay cried out, Eve continued to jump on debris. She first jumped onto a table and held on tight to it. "Lloyd please! Don't let his power take over you! Fight him Lloyd! Fight Him!" Eve yelled, Lloyd suddenly snapped out of it and saw all of his friends and all the damage he was causing. He then looked at Eve. "Eve?" He said confused, "What's going on?" "No time to explain! Do what your father did when he was possessed by the Overlord!" Eve said, "Fight him Lloyd! Fight him!" Lloyd then began to fight Morro's possession. He fought Morro's evil and he switched on and off from good and bad. Finally, he turned back to his norrmal self and struggled to stay that way. He struggled to break out of Morro's possession and finally broke free and a golden light shone around him when he did so.

Eve had to sheild her eyes with her left arm to block Lloyd's bright light. Then she and the others looked and Lloyd was coming back towards the ground. When he landed, everyone ran towards him. "You're okay!" Eve smiled, "Now, will someone please tell me what was going on?" Lloyd asked, "Okay, You were being possessed by a guy named Morro for some unknown reason…" Eve explained, "What?" Lloyd said still confused, "Somehow he managed to escape the Cursed Realm and now he's after you…" Eve continued, "But why?" Lloyd asked, "We don't know." Eve responded, "It's because...Morro was the original Green Ninja…" Sensei Wu said, Everyone gasped, "_MORRO _WAS THE ORIGINAL GREEN NINJA?!" They all screamed together, "Yes, but then he was discovered to have an evil purpose when he would become the Green Ninja...It was said that he was planning to use his power to destroy Ninjago and turn it into a wasteland of evil. Once this was discovered, The first spinzitzu master, our father, stripped him of his title, and banished him to the Cursed Realm. But just before Morro's departure, our father then proclaimed that the title of the Green Ninja would be bestowed upon one of our children if either one of us was destined to have a child. When you were born, the title of the Green Ninja was then bestowed upon you, Lloyd…" Sensei explained.

"So _that's _why Morro wants to possess you…" Eve said, "To reamain banished and still get what he wants!" "We can't let that happen!" Kai said, "If he _does_ get what he wants, who knows what'll happen to us…"

"Hey, let's not worry about that…" Eve said smiling, "Let's look on the bright side for a change…I mean, you have that date with Skylor tomorrow tonight, Zane...You and P.I.X.A.L are now together, Lloyd, you have your father back, and I now have Dylan…" "Speaking of which, I'd better go check on him and see how he's doing…" Eve then walked out of the room and the ninja looked back at each other. "Don't worry, Lloyd…" Kai said, "We won't let him possess you again…"

Somewhere not far from the school, Morro was in one of the trees watching the ninja in the room. "Not let me possess him again, huh?" Morro said to himself, "Well now, we can't have that now would we?" He jumped down from the tree and landed safely on his feet. He began to walk away from the school. "Looks like I gotta make a stop at the Ninjago city jail…"

**Ooh! What is Morro up to? and how will Kai's date with Skylor go? Find out in the next chapter...**


	13. Chapter 11: The Date

**A.N: So in the last chapter, It was mentioned that Kai and Skylor were going to have a date...Well This chapter is going to be about their date...Not much of Eve and the guys in this chapter but this chapter is for all of you Kailor fans out there! Here we go, Enjoy. ;)**

"So Kai, Tonight's your big night with Skylor?" Eve asked Kai while feeding Dylan his dinner, "Yep, It's going to be a fun night just me and her…" Kai said cooly, "You know, you two really deserve each other…" Eve said, "I wish I could find someone who cares for me like you care for Skylor…" Kai put his hand on Eve's shoulder, "Don't worry Eve...He'll come along eventually…" Eve smiled at that compliment. Just then the bell at the gate rang. "Looks like my date is here…" Kai said, "Don't wait up for me…" "Okay, have fun!" Eve called out waving goodbye.

Kai walked out to the front gate where he saw Skylor dressed up in a purple dress that went down to her knees and strappy purple shoes to match. Her hair was in her usual ponytail. Kai was amzed at how pretty she looked like an angel, a red haired angel.

"Wow, you look great!" Kai complimented, "Thank you…" Skylor smiled and blushed, "You look amzazing too…" "Thanks…" Kai said, There was an awkward silence, "So, shall we go?" Kai asked, "Oh yeah, absolutely." Skylor smiled and nodded, Kai took her arm, "Okay, let's go."

"The couple took a bus to "New Ninjago City" and decided that it was the perfect night to go for a romantic walk in the park. It was a perfect night, The sky was clear, the air was clean despite them being in the city, and it wasn't too hot or too cold. It was just the right temperature for an evening in May.

"It's magical isn't it?" Skylor said sighing, "Yeah." Kai responded, "It's nice to not have to worry about my father, or Morro or anything…For once in our lives there's no pressure." "Yeah, it's great." Kai responded, They ccontinued to walk through the park. "So, Where do you see yourself in ten years?" Skylor asked, "Oh I don't know, If I'm no longer a ninja then I'll just be a blacksmith again…" Kai responded, "If I'm still a ninja then I guess I'll still be with the guys, just fighting evil and always saving the day." "Where do you see yourself?" Kai asked, Skylor thought hard for a moment. "Hmmm…" Skylor said thinking, "Depends on whether or not we'll still be together...If we're not, then I'll just continue to run the restaurant chain...But if we _are _still together...Then I picture myself in ten years married to you with two kids…" Skylor said, That statment made Kai feel very weird.

"You would really want to have kids with me?" Kai said in a questioning tone, "If we're married by then, yeah…" Skylor responded, "What's wrong with that?" "To be honest, I'm not the best guardian in the world…" Kai confessed, "Why?" Skylor asked, "When I was raising my sister Nya after our parents died, I let Nya slip through my fingers and get kidnapped by Garmadon and his skeleton army...If we ever start a life and have kids, what if I make the same mistake?" Kai said sadly, Skylor stared at him for a while and then finally said, "You won't, I know you won't...You would never let anything happen to them, you'd be the best father in the world…" "You really think so?" Kai asked, "I do." Skylor responded with a smile, Kai smiled back, and the two continued to walk.

A few hours later, they decided it was time to head back to the school and call it a night. Skylor and Kai walked up to the school gate to say goodnight.

"Tonight was really fun…" Skylor blushed and yet smiled again, "Yeah it was really fun…" Kai said, "Well, I guess I'd better turn in-." He was cut off because Skylor grabbed him and kissed him straight up on the mouth. When Skylor broke the kiss, Kai was all frozen up. He blinked and shook his head and looked at her, She smiled. "That was for the time we got interrupted by that weird friend of yours…" Skylor said referring to Dereth. "Well, goodnight." She waved turning to leave, "Yeah, Bye." Kai waved back. He then walked into the school and walked down the hall past Dylan's room where Eve was putting Dylan to bed.

"Did your date with Skylor go well?" Eve asked smiling at Kai, "Yeah. It was far out." Kai said, he went to the room that he shared with the other ninja, got ready for bed, and climbed into bed. "So, how was your date with Skylor?" Jay asked teasingly, "It was great…" Kai said completely lovestruck, "It was the best night of my life…"

**D'awww! wasn't that just the sweetest thing you have ever seen?! So what will happen next for the gang? and what is still up with Morro? Stay Tuned for the next chapter to find out...**


	14. Chapter 12: More Evil Rises

**A.N: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter...I know the conversation near the end is odd but don't get the wrong idea, okay?**

**Okay, Here we go...**

Morro stepped out of the bus and walked down a path and turned a curve in the path. There he was, at Ninjago City Maximum Security Prison with its bright searchlights and high stone walls. Since he is also a dragon, Morro was able to scale the high walls and climb the building. He looked into each of the prison windows until he finally looked into one and recognized it as the prison window he was looking for.

He peeked through the window and caught a glimpse at the cell. The cell was rather small and it was dark and the hall with the cells was lit by lights. All that was in the cell was a toilet, a sink, and a bed. Sitting on the bed was a dark figure that looked rather familiar.

"So we meet again, Morro." The figure said, "I have come to seek your help..." Morro said, "Sorry, I have no interest in helping today." "But my plan involves the complete possession and control of the 'Chosen One.'" Morro said, "Now I'm intrigued." The lone prisoner said, "Unfortunately I cannot help you for as you can see, I'm a little 'locked up' at the moment. Plus, my assistant is the only one could help with the operation but he is sadly not in this world." The prisoner said, "Oh don't worry, possessing him is not the problem..." Morro said, "The issue is the amount security on him. Those pesky ninja won't let him get possessed again."

"Oh, we'll get past their 'security.'" The prisoner said,

"Yes, but first we must make your escape." Morro said, "And how do we do that?" The prisoner asked, "Very simply, and very quietly." Morro said deviously, Morro used a loud dragon like roar to bust open the wall to the cell and the prisoner crawled through it and the two stood in the large hole in the wall as the searchlights flashed and the sirens blared.

"Finally! Our mission will be complete!" The prisoner maniacally laughed, "Morro and Master Chen will rule all!"

Eve put Dylan in his hi-chair. He was growing bigger everyday. His hair was starting to grow in a healthy brunette color. "Oh boy, you're getting heavy." Eve said, She grabbed his baby food and started feeding him. That's when she heard someone come into the room. She turned to find a giant white snake with purple scales.

"Hello." The snake said with a polite accent, Eve screamed and the ninja Immeditaely ran into the room. "Eve! Eve what's wrong?" Lloyd asked, "G-Giant talking snake!" She stuttered pointing to the snake." The guys turned to see the snake.

"Pythor! Good to see you buddy!" Lloyd said happily, "Wait, you two know each other?" Eve said confused, "Yeah, He's our friend...he helped us save Ninjago from Chen and his army." Kai explained, "Oh." Eve said, "Nice to meet you. I'm Eve, their new housekeeper." She shook his hand, "Charmed." Pythor said, "What are you doing here? Lloyd asked, "There's something you guys need to know, also, do you guys have food?" Pythor asked, "Sure, in the fridge." Eve said, Purhor slithered over to the fridge and opened it up and pulled some a can of soda and a hunk of cheese out.

"Do you said there's something we need to know...what exactly?" Cole asked, Purhor looked at them and said, "There's word on the street that a guy named Morro broke that Chen character out of prison and they want to possess Lloyd..."

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled, "You seemed more surprised than I thought you'd be." Purhor said, "Morro broke Chen out?!" Eve yelled, "Morro's going to try again! We can't let him succeed this time."

"Agreed." Kai said, "But we gotta stay cautious. If the rumors aren't true, then taking action will just lead to trouble."

"Mbmbmbmbm." Pythor said with his mouth full of food, "What was that, Pyrhor?" Kai asked, Pythor swallowed, "I said, Maybe we should send out some guards like say, Borg's security droids." He suggested, "You know, that's not a bad idea." Jay said, "Yeah, good idea, Pythor." Eve smiled,

In the distance, Morro and Chen were watching the Ninja from a tree.

"We will be able to take his power and give it to you Morro..."

Chen said, "Maybe we don't have to possess him again."

"Maybe, but how will we get his power?" Morro asked, "We just need a few other powers to stop him." Chen said, "How many elements?" Morro asked, "All of the elements." Chen said evilly,

"Do you guys have anything else to eat?" Pythor asked, "No, not really. Sorry." Eve said, Pythor looked at the plastic container in her hand and took it from her and said, "Mind if I eat this?" And he started eating it and said, "Hmm, not bad. What is it?" That's baby food." Eve said chuckling a bit, Pythor immediately spit the food out and started wiping the food off of his tongue using his hands while Eve and the others just laughed.

It was late night and everyone was getting ready for bed. The gang took Pythor's advice and had Borg pull a few strings and let them borrow his security droids. They had them positioned in different areas outside the school. Eve was in her room brushing her long caramel hair. She had already put Dylan to bed and was just about to climb into bed when Lloyd was walking by her room.

Eve saw his reflection in her mirror. She turned, "Lloyd, is there something you need, something I need to clean up?" She asked, "No, I was just checking up on Dylan for you." Lloyd responded, "Thanks, that helps a lot." Eve said, "The other's asleep yet?"

"No, we decided to stay up and keep an extra eye out in case of Morro comes back or something..." Lloyd explained,

"Oh." Eve said, "So how is it being a housekeeper?" Lloyd asked, "To be honest, it was not quite what I expected." Eve said, she picked up a basket that happened to be filled with the ninja's laundry. She struggled to carry the basket out of the room.

"Here, want me to take that off your hands?" Lloyd asked, "No, no I got it." Eve assured him, "So it isn't like you thought it would be huh?" Lloyd said walking down the hall with her, "Yeah. I mean, jumping through portals, defeat a dude with a snake head, one of my friends getting possessed. That ain't an ordinary day for an average girl." Eve said. They continued to walk down the hall. "To be honest, This is actually better than I thought." Eve said, "Really?" Lloyd said kind of surprised, "Yeah. I don't have my friends around much anymore…" Eve said sadly, "Some moved out of their parents' houses, some got hitched. I was just kind of...left behind...But here, I have new friends, you...the others...I also have Dylan...And my friend Eliza still calls me…" Eve began to smile.

"Hey I still owe you for helping me save my father. That was a really cool thing you did." Lloyd said, "No, you don't owe me anything." Eve said, "I just wanted to help." "No, I owe you. You knew it was dangereous but you helped me anyway." Lloyd said, "Whatever you ask, I'll do."

"You know what? I'll accept your favor, but I'm going to save it. For an emergency." Eve smiled. They entered the Ninja's room and Eve set the basket down on the floor. "Well, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep, Night." Eve said leaving the room. "Night." Lloyd said.

Lloyd walked into the kitchen where the ninja were sitting at the table drinking coffee. "Hey, How 'ya feeling?" Kai asked, "Well I'm not possessed, that's one thing." Lloyd said, "So, what were you talkin to Eve about?" Jay asked filling his coffee cup, "Eh, I was just thanking her for helping me save my father and I told her I owe her one." Lloyd answered,

"Oh." Jay said, Lloyd walked over and sat down at the table next to Zane. "Any sign of Morro?" He asked, "Zane?" Kai said looking over to Zane who was sitting across from him. Then, Zane connected to the vision of one of the security droids. It was kind of like his falcon vision where he could see everything the security droids would see. This one, accroding to the bttom righthand corner of the its eyes said "Security Droid Number 1."

"There has been no detection of any magical lifeforms in the surrounding area." Zane said, "Good. As long as he doesn't come near us, you're safe." Kai said to Lloyd.

**There's another chapter, I hope you enjoyed it...Another one is coming up in about a day or so...I don't know if I'll update tomorrow or not because I have a "Quest" in World Studies. A "Quest" is an assessment that is bigger than a quiz, and Less than a test. So yeah. I may or may not update tomorrow I don't know, I'll try my best...**


	15. Chapter 13: Growing

**A.N: Hey guys, Here's the new chapter, Now in this chapter, we're going to see Dylan grow up a bit like learn to talk and walk and things like that along with a good ending thanks to one of my viewers, Fistbump to you bro. :) I know, crappy chapter. But I just think Dylan needs a little more spolight as well...Well, enjoy. :)**

Dylan was now growing faster than ever. He was finally starting to learn how to walk by himself. Eve was teaching him how to talk.

"Dylan, say 'Mommy.'" Eve said, Dylan struggled to get it out for a moment and then said, "Mommy!" "Very good!" Eve said, Cole just happened to be walking by the room.

"Oh, your teaching Dylan how to talk, huh?" He said smiling at the toddler, "Yeah, and he's getting better at it. He's even starting to remember your names." Eve said, "Hey Dylan, what's my name?" Cole asked, "Rockhead!" Dylan said happily, "What?" Cole said confused, "He must've heard Jay call you that so many times, that he thinks that's your name." Eve said still smiling, "Ugh Great!" Cole said angrily walking down the hall to the ninja's room. Eve could hear the door slam. "Sweetheart, that's Cole." Eve said to her baby, "C-Cole." Dylan said struggling with the name, "That's right!" Eve said, She picked him up and lifted him up into the air. "Mommy's so proud of you."

A few weeks passed and Dylan's hair was growing much faster. It was starting to cover his eyes. "Your hair is getting too long." Eve said combing his hair, "Hey, wait a minute...That's it!" Eve said, She took him to the baby barber and got his hair styled into a side sweep.

"Perfect!" Eve said, Then he started to outgrow his baby clothes. So Eve took Dylan and got him new clothes to wear. "You really _are _growing." Eve said,

The ninja were eating breakfast the next morning and they saw Eve come into the room. "Guys, May I present, the grown up Dylan…" Dylan then came out from behind her, He was wearing a blue T shirt with a green dinoasur on the front and jeans. His hair was sweeped to the right side of his face (His left). "Hi…" Dylan said shyly.

"Whoa, looking good little man." Cole complimented, "Thank you." Dylan said, "Hey kid, the girls are going to dig you." Kai said, "No girls." Dylan said, "Okay then." Kai said confused, "Well I'm going to go check on something In the other room." Eve said, "So, still no sign of Chen and Morro?" Kai said to Zane, Zane connected to the nindroid's vision again, "No threat detected." He said, "Still nothing?" Jay said, "What if it was all just a rumor?"

The guys stayed silent. "Well, if there is no threat, then it's time to send the nindroids back." Kai said standing up, Just then, the guys heard Eve scream from another room. They ran in and ran over to her, "Eve, what's wrong?" Kai asked, "I-In the closet." She stuttered pointing to the closet, they ran over to the closet and opened it to find the Paleman tied up and gagged.

"Oh my god!" Jay yelled, Lloyd and Kai went into the closet and untied Pale. "Pale, what happened?!" Lloyd asked,

"Chen and this other weird green dude tied me up and left me here!" Pale said, "Morro." Kai said, "Oh you poor thing!" Eve said, "I'm sorry you got pulled into this." Eve said, "No worries." Pale assured her, "You weren't the one who tied me up."

"Nevermind sending back the droids." Kai said, "They're still out there and we're going to find them."

**Yeah, It was too short. But because of that, I'll upload another one.**


	16. Chapter 14: Dylan's Talent

**A.N: Here's the other chapter I promised. :) I was going to post it last night, but I fell asleep...so yeah...In this chapter, We discover something else about Dylan. Something very shocking...Anyways, here we go, enjoy. :)**

Morro and Master Chen were in the cave where Morro was when he possessed Lloyd.

There was technology already put into the cave. There was a large super compter already installed and there was another large power generator for sucking out powers.

"This is just sad!" Chen said pacing back and forth, "Why can't we attack and take their powers now?!" "It's too risky." Morro said, "When the time is right, We'll attack." "But we already have one element…" Chen said, "That so called 'Paleman's' power is already ours and even though we hid him, the ninja will surely find him and he'll squeal." "Don't worry, We'll find some way around it." Morro.

"So, they stole your power and then tied you up in that closet?" Eve asked, "Yes. I've already told you, that's all I know." Pale said looking at Eve and the ninja, "I was just walking bringing home groceries for my wife. When Chen just suddenly jumped out of nowhere and kidnapped me!" Pale explained, "Then the next thing I knew, I was in this large glass thing and then Chen said that he was gonna take everyone's powers starting with mine. Then...he flipped the switch...and then...I'm sorry I can't go on." Pale said,

"It must've been hard for you..." Eve said, "Hey, Chen's ripped out my powers before..." Pale said,

Dylan was playing on the floor with some toy race cars and suddenly created a mini tornado on the floor. He gasped at it and stared in amazement. "Ooh." He cooed, "Hey, what's little squirt doing on the floor over there?" Pale asked pointing to Dylan, the gang turned and saw the miniature tornado that Dyaln had created.

"Whoa..." They all said together, "Dylan, how are you doing that?" Eve asked kneeling down to speak to her son,

"I don't know..." Dylan replied with a shrug, "Hmm..." Sensei said stroking his beard, "What do you mean, 'Hmm...'" Eve said looking at Sensei, Sensei bent down to talk To Dylan. "Dylan, has this sort of thing happened before?" He asked, "Yeah." Dylan said nodding, "Tornadoes, Hurricanes, even lightning!" Sensei stood back up, "Interesting." He turned to the group, "What is it Sensei?" Nyaasked, "Dylan is in fact different..." Sensei said, "Dylan is a descendant of an elemental master..."

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled, Nearby, Chen was watching them with binoculars.

"What is going on?! What do you see?!" Morro yelled through Chen's earpiece, "That little brunette brat is an elemental descendant!" Chen said smiling, "What is his power?!" Morro demanded, "Something more powerful than the others…" Chen said, "However, his powers are currently weak. He needs to grow and develop. It could be years before he would be powerful!" Chen explained, Then he saw Sensei still talking to Dylan through the window.

"Don't worry, Dylan...We shall train you to use your powers properly and make you stronger…"

"What was that? What did he just say?!" Morro yelled, "Something that will be good for our mission…"

**Oh snap! Dylan is an elelmental descendant! Will he be able to learn to control his powers? Will the Ninja ne able to protect him? and will Chen and Morro get their hands on him? To be contiued...Yes another short chapter...I'm sorry I'm kind of bloced right now...**


	17. Chapter 15: Master of Storms

Eve adjusted one of her earrings as she looked at herself in her bedroom mirror. She was wearing a long blue and purple dress with sparkling strappy silver shoes. Her hair was also curled and she looked like she was going somewhere special.

* * *

The ninja were in the training room attempting to train Dylan to control his powers. That's when Kai decided to ask Sensei about Dylan's powers.

"Sensei? What are Dylan's powers exactly?" Sensei turned to face him, "Dylan is a master that has never commonly been seen. Not much of element but _very _powerful…Dylan has the power to create storms. Now, he can make small whirlpools and twisters...But when he fully trained and properly grown, he will be able to make hurricanes and high wind tornadoes…"

"You're saying that that sweet, innocent 1 year old over there will someday have the power to kill us all?!" Jay said panicking, "Yes that is exactly what I'm saying…" Sensei said calmly, "Is is really a good idea to train him if he could possibly kill us?" Jay asked still panicking, "We are training him to control his powers and defend himself so he _won't _fall into the wrong hands." Sensei explained, That's when they saw Eve walk by the training room still dressed up.

"Later guys." She smiled and waved, "Where are you going all fancy?" Kai asked, "Oh, that…" Eve smiled and blushed, "Well, I have a date." She walked out of the ninja's quarters and walked through the school to the main gate with the ninja following. "A date?" lloyd said confused, "But I thought you said you didn't wanna get married." "I did, But now that I have Dylan I feel that he needs a father figure you know?" Eve shrugged, Then there waiting at the gate was a tall man with long brown swept over his eye kind of like Dylan. He had a stubble beard and was wearing a white shirt with a light grey jacket. "Hey Eve." He smiled, "Hi Luke." Eve smiled back, The ninja just stared. "Oh, Guys, this is Luke. My date." Eve introduced, "Hey, What's up my homies?" Luke said looking at the ninja, Dylan ran over to him and pulled at his jeans.

"Luke. Luke." Dylan cooed, "Hey Dylan, how are you buddy?" Luke asked smiling at the toddler, He picked him up and started playing with him. "Look at you you're getting big!" He then set Dylan back down on the floor. "Well. we gotta go...We have reservations." He put his arm around Eve and shot her a wink while saying that and the ninja didn't like it very much. "Bye guys." Eve said, "Oh by the way, make sure Dylan gets to bed on time." Eve said, "Relax, Dylan's in good hands." Kai assured her, Then their image was shown through Chen's crystal ball. "Yes he is in good hands indeed...But he will soon be in ours!" He began to laugh maniacally, "I think you have a problem…" Morro said, "Like a _serious mental _problem…" "Whatever! We will get our hands on the boy and his power I will see to it!" "Aww sheesh." Morro grumbled to himself walking away. He walked over to a corner with three large bookshelves filled with spell books and "How to do" books. He then saw a magazine jammed in between two large books and pulled it out. It was an issue of "Dragon Beat" Magazine. "What is this?" Morro asked holding up the magazine, "Oh, T-That's um...Something That used to belong to my daughter." Chen lied, "Yeah right." Morro grumbled to himself again, He put the magazine back and pulled out one of the largest books next to it while Chen was playing with what looked like a cup and ball. He walked over to a nearby table and began to read it. "Hey Chen, You'd better come check this out." Morro said, Chen then hopped down from his makeshift throne and walked over to the table. "What is it? This better be good." He said, "I have figured out the boy's powers." Morro said, "Dylan is the son of Aki. He was the master of creating the most powerful of storms...Aki tragically died in the Serpentine Wars, When that happened, his power was passed down to his son, Dylan."

"Storms, eh? His power will be most helpful in our takeover!" Chen said excitedly, "However, we must wait till he is powerful enough." Morro said, "And how long will that be?" Chen asked, "Well, Aki didn't master his powers until he was 8. So Dylan will probably have mastered them by then." Morro said, "Seven years!" Chen yelled, "We have to wait seven years to take his power?!" "We don't know for sure…" Morro said, "Who knows, he could master them quicker." Morro said, "Well the sooner the better…" Chen said.

* * *

**Oh no...they're planning to steal Dylan's powers! Will they succeed and what do you guys think of Luke? Reviews are welcome. :) Later guys I gotta go watch the "Fight of the Century." This is going to be awesome! :) **


	18. Chapter 16: Suspicions

**A.N: Hey guys, I'm back. I was going to post this chapter yesterday but it wasn't done yet and I was writing it while dog sitting for my grandmother which I volunteered to do. (Eats a handful of Cheerios) Here is the next chapter. In this chapter we will see some more character development and more relationship development between the ninja and their "girlfriends." Enjoy. :) **

* * *

Kai walked into the kitchen to grab some juice. It was early morning and the sun had just risen. He had a tired look on his face and he yawned as he grabbed the pitcher of juice and a cup and began to pour the juice into the cup. The kitchen door opened and in came Eve looking completely smitten.

"Well well well, It looks like you had fun last night." Kai smirked, "Oh yeah, We went to dinner, saw a movie, and then took a stroll through the park. It was wonderful!" Eve swooned, "That's nice." Kai said putting the pitcher of juice back. "So, did my little Dylan behave himself?" Eve asked,

* * *

**Flashback: **

Dylan and the ninja were up really late training. Dylan managed to make a bigger tornado. "I did it! I did it!" Dylan cheered, "Can we do it again?! Let's do it again!" he said jumping up and down. The ninja however, were really tired and they wanted to go to bed. "Dylan, we're really tired right now. Can't it wait until tomorrow?" Kai asked just barely keeping his eyes open, "No! I'm full of energy and I wanna keep going!" Dylan said energetically still jumping up and down.

The ninja groaned, they really didn't feel like continuing on with training. Sensei looked at the ninja and said, "You five can turn in. I'll continue to help him train." The ninja then slouched to their room and climbed into their beds.

"Aw man! I knew raising this kid was a bad idea!" Jay said, "I told you so!" Kai rolled his eyes and Cole just shook his head at that insult.

"Guys, this is what Eve wants and if that kid is special, he must've been dumped on us for a reason...So let's just bare through it, okay?" Lloyd said to the guys, "You sure are taking this rather well, Lloyd." Jay said, "Being a ninja is all about honor...Honor is all about doing the right thing...Raising Dylan is doing the right thing…" Lloyd said, "Think about that."

* * *

"Oh let's just say, Dylan wore us out." Kai said, Eve giggled, "That's my son." She beamed, Then she heard Dylan call her from the other room. "Momma?" Dylan called, "Speaking of which, look who's up." Eve said, She walked down the hall to Dylan's room and Kai just continued to make his own breakfast. The other ninja walked in all still looking tired as well.

"Oh is the little brat up already?" Jay asked, "'Brat?' That doesn't sound like you Jay." Lloyd said, "Well this is another side of me that you guys have never seen before." Jay said, "This is me when I get sleep deprived!" He said grumpily, Eve walked back into the dining room and placed Dylan in his high-chair and went to go grab his toddler food out of the pantry. "Eve, something has to be done about Dylan!" Jay said still in a bad mood, "What do you mean?" Eve asked, "Eve, Dylan kept us up all hours of the night last night so he could train and strengthen his powers! We're exhausted!"

"He's just determined." Eve said, "You have to be careful around kids because they're just being kids. He's a kid he's supposed to be energetic." Eve continued, "Yeah but not _this _energetic." Jay said, "I'm telling you, something's gotta be done." Just then, Nya walked into the room and that immediately brightened Jay's mood.

"Hi Nya." He said in an "In love" tone, "Hey Jay, Hey guys." She smiled waving to everyone in the room. She looked over at Kai who was still making his breakfast. "Kai, are you making breakfast for us?" Nya asked impressed, "No I'm making this for myself." Kai said, "I woke up this morning and you weren't here." "I'm sorry, I was just picking up some groceries." Nya said showing Kai the white plastic bag of groceries. She set the bag down and sat at the table next to Jay.

"Hey Nya...Do you wanna go out or something?" Jay asked her nervously, Nya sighed, "Jay, you know why we can't…" "Why is that?" Eve asked, "Because I like both Jay and Cole." Nya said, "You mean you can't decide between one or the other?" Eve said confused, "Yeah. I like them both. I just can't decide." "Nya, this has been going on for long enough. You have to choose one." Cole said, "Now who's it gonna be?"

There was a silence, Nya was sweating and looked extremely nervous. She stuttered, "I-I choose...uh...oh…" Everyone looked at her, "Okay I've made my decision but before I tell you who it is, do you promise to not try to kill each other afterwards?" Nya asked them, "We promise." Jay said, "Just say who it is so we can all move on with our lives." Cole said, "Alright. I choose…" Everyone was still silent waiting for her response. "Jay." She said, "Yes!" Jay cheered standing up, "She chose me! Whoohoo!" He saw Cole looking angry at the fact he was rubbing it in. "I mean uh…" Jay cleared his throat, "I-I'm so sorry Cole."

"Don't worry about it." Cole said, "I'm meant to be a loner anyway."

"Don't worry, Cole...I'm sure you'll find someone." Eve said putting her hand on his shoulder, "Eh I don't know about that, Eve." Cole said, "Like Jay always used to say, 'I'm the least important ninja in the group." "That's not true." Eve said, "You're very important. Don't ever say that you're not." "Eh, okay." Cole said, That's when Brad came into the room with Luke. "Uh Eve? This man is here to see you." "Luke!" Eve smiled running over to him, "Evie!" Luke said grabbing her and spinning her around. "What are you doing here I thought you had to work." Eve said, "I did…" Luke said, "But I took the day off just to see you." "Aww." Eve said blushing, "Bueck!" Lloyd said in disgust, "Come on, let's go watch a movie with Dylan in the other room!" Eve said excitedly, She grabbed Dylan out of his high-chair and grabbed Luke's arm and pulled him into the other room.

"So Nya...Now that you've chosen, wanna go out now?" Jay asked, "Alright." Nya chuckled, She grabbed her purse. "Let's go." And with that, they left.

"I guess I'll just go back to bed." Cole said walking down the hall to the ninjas' room.

"I've got to go too..." Zane said walking out, "P.I.X.A.L and I are going cyber surfing. Later!"

"Looks like it's just you and me today, Kai." Lloyd said, That's when Kai's cellphone vibrated, he took a look at the text. "Sorry Lloyd I can't!" Kai said, "Skylor wants me over at the restaurant in a few minutes. She needs my help with the morning rush."

"Just go." Lloyd said, "No way man, We're ninja, we're brothers." Kai said, "It's fine, really." Lloyd said, "Oh well, I tried." Kai said, he ran out he door, "Later Lloyd!"

Lloyd sighed, He was all alone now. He walked down the hall and saw Eve in the room with Luke and Dylan watching a movie and laughing.

"You're the best." Eve said to Luke, "Yeah." Luke said, Lloyd rolled his eyes. That's when he swore he saw something on Luke's back. It was a purple mark. He then remembered the tattoo that was on Chen's followers had on their backs and it was in the correct area of where it would be on a person's back. Then he recognized the purple mark he saw on Luke's back as part of the tattoo of Chen's followers.

Luke is working for Chen.

* * *

**NOOOOO! Not Luke! What is Lloyd gonna doo if he's right about him? and how will he break this to the ninja and Eve? Stay Tuned...**


	19. Chapter 17: Kidnapped

**A.N: Hey guys! I'm back! This chapter is kind of short but it's enjoyable I can assure you. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Lloyd could not believe it! Luke was working for Chen! and Eve was totally clueless about it! He knew he had to tell Eve and the other ninja. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. This was going to break Eve's heart and that was the last thing he wanted to do. But it was for her own good, and it was for Dylan's own good.

When the ninja got back from being with their girlfriends, Lloyd decided to tell them first. The guys sat at the table while Lloyd just stood.

"Hey guys?" Lloyd said, "Yeah, what's up Lloyd?" Kai asked, "There's something that I think you guys ought to know." Lloyd said, "And that thing is?" Cole said motioning him to go on, Lloyd sighed, "This may be hard to believe but...Luke is evil..."

The guys just stared at him and Lloyd stared back. Then finally after three whole minutes of silence, the guys bursted out laughing.

"Why are you guys laughing?" Lloyd asked, "Dude, there's no way Luke is evil!" Kai said still laughing, "It's the truth!" Lloyd said angrily, "Yeah, Right!" Jay laughed, "Did-Did Luke have Chen's tattoo as well?" Kai asked still laughing, "Yeah." Lloyd said, and the ninja began to laugh even harder. "What? So, you guys don't believe me?" Lloyd said, "You have said a lot of crazy things in your life, Lloyd…" Cole said, "But, this one just kills it!" "Lloyd, you _do_ know what this theory is caused by right?" Jay asked, "No, what?" Lloyd asked, "An emotion that even the Golden Ninja can't avoid...Jealousy." "WHAT?!" Lloyd yelled, "You guys think I'm jealous?!" "Well we wouldn't be surprised if you were...Eve is kind of a catch…" Kai said, "This is not jealousy. This is the theory that came from the instincts a ninja has." Lloyd said, "Besides, I have no interest for her and I can tell she feels the same." The guys were now laughing harder than ever. They were tearing up and their sides were now hurting. "Fine, I'll go tell Sensei…" Lloyd said, "He'll believe me…"

"And that's everything I know." Lloyd said, He was talking with Sensei Wu and Garmadon in the same room that Eve and the ninja were in when the two senseis told them about Morro.

"Hm, So Luke is a villain, you say?" Sensei said walking around the room, "Yeah, He has Chen's tattoo on his back and everything!" Lloyd said, Sensei walked over to a large book on the table that was different than the one from before. He skimmed his hand across the book. "And you've told the other ninja about this." Sensei said turning to him, "Yeah, and they didn't believe me…" Lloyd said, "They think I'm jealous…" "Jealous?" Garmadon said, "Yeah." Lloyd said, "But I'm not jealous, I just want to protect Eve and Dylan...They're family now…I'm a ninja, and a ninja's job is to help those who need it most...Eve and Dylan need it most…" Sensei Wu and Garmadon just looked at him and then Lloyd said, "I gotta go tell Eve…" "Don't tell her…telling her will only cause uproar...If what you're saying is true...Then we should wait until we find more evidence…" Sensei said, "But she has to know." Lloyd said, He exited the room and walked down the hall towards Eve's room.

* * *

Eve was in her room combing her hair again. Once again she saw Lloyd in her mirror. She turned, "Hey, you gotta stop sneaking up on me." She joked, "Yeah, sorry." Lloyd said walking into the room, "So, how was your day with Luke and Dylan?" he asked, "Oh it was wonderful…" Eve swooned, "I think Luke is good for me." "That's nice…" Lloyd said, He knew that now was the time to break the news and tell her straight out. "Eve…" He said, Eve looked at him happier than ever because of Luke and Dylan. Lloyd hesitated before speaking, "There's something you need to know…" "What?" Eve asked, "Well...You see…"

"Help!" Yelled a voice from the other room, Eve stood up and she and Lloyd looked at each other, and ran out of the room.

* * *

They ran in and saw Camille and Tox running in along with all the other elemental descendants.

"Please Please help!" Camille yelled, "Oh ninja! Ninja we need your help! It's an emergency!" "What?! What's going on?!" Kai asked as he and the ninja stood up from the table. "It's horrible! Just horrible!" Camille yelled, "It's Chen! He took some of the elemental masters and locked them up in secret locations! We have to find them!"

"Karloff no like Magic man!" Karloff said, "We gotta save them!" Kai said, "I'll call Skylor, she can help." Then their image showed through the crystal ball.

"My daughter can help you, eh?" Chen said watching them, "Well we'll see about that." He looked over at Morro who was searching the bookshelves for spells.

"Morro." Chen said, "I have a job for you." "What do you mean?" Morro asked, "I need you to 'pick up' my daughter and bring her to me...I have an offer that she won't refuse…"

* * *

**Oh no...What does Chen have planned for Skylor this time? and will the ninja be abl to save the descendants? Stay Tuned to find out...**


	20. Chapter 18: The Mission Begins

**A.N: Hey Guys, It's me and I am back with another chapter. I'm feeling a little sick and I feel tired...So...yeah...In the last chapter, Lloyd found out that Luke is working for Chen. And the guys didn't believe him and then Camille came in with Tox and a few other elemental descendants and said that some were captured and now they have to save them. Will they succeed? and is Luke really evil? Find out in this chapter…**

The Ninja and Eve ran through the wooded area surrounding the boarding school. "We gotta find the descendants!" Kai said, "But how do we know where to find them?" Eve asked, "We'll split up!" Lloyd said, "Zane, you check the snow forest, Jay, you'll check the toxic boggs, Cole and Kai, you check the city...I'll check the subway system…" "What about me?" Eve asked, "Eve, you'll go with Camille and Tox." Lloyd told her, Just then, Eve felt something happen inside her head. She fell to her knees. "Eve what's wrong?!" Cole asked, Eve looked at them. "It's Neuro...He knows everyone's locations…" "Where is everyone?" Kai asked, "Smoke and Shadow are stuck at the Fire Temple...Speed is stuck at the mountain of a million steps, the Paleman is in the anacondrai tomb, and Neuro is stuck in the sewer system. They can't break out they don't have their powers…" "Chen's stolen them!" Kai said angrily, "There's no time to lose." Lloyd said, The Ninja and Eve along with the remaining elemental descendants began to group up. That's when Eve heard a voice call out her name.

"Eve! Eve!" the voice called out, Eve looked in the direction in which the voice was coming from and she saw Luke running towards her. "Luke!" Eve said happily, he ran up to her and the couple hugged. "Where are you going?" Luke asked, "It's a mission." Eve said, "We have to save the other elemental descendants! They need our help!"

"Eve wait!" Luke said, "Before you go, I want to ask you something…" He got down on one knee, "Eve, I love you and Dylan more than life itself... will you marry me?" Eve and everyone else was in shock. That's when Lloyd walked over and took Eve's arm, "Hey, can I borrow her for a second?" he asked, He pulled her away from the group so he could tell her what's going on.

"Lloyd, what's going on?" Eve asked, "Eve, you can't marry him." Lloyd said, "Who died and made you the person who says who I can and cannot marry?" Eve asked a little ticked off, "No you don't understand…" Lloyd said, "This is going to be hard for you to believe but Luke is evil…" "What are you talking about, Lloyd? Luke's not evil." Eve said, "Yes he is. I saw the tattoo on his back and everything!" Lloyd said, "He's always had that tattoo you're making this up!" Eve said angrily, "No I'm not! Look, I'm only trying protect you and Dylan."

"Protect us from what, Lloyd? Luke is not a threat...He has that tattoo because he thinks its cool and he loves me and would never do anything to hurt me!" Eve was extremely mad now, "Eve, Please just listen to me...I know it's hard to accept but it's for your own good, I'm just trying to help." "Fine! You wanna help? Stay out of my personal life!" She yelled, Then she stormed off and said, "Luke, yes I'll marry you." She then began to walk away with Camille and Tox, "Watch over Dylan." She smiled,

"Eve, come back…" Lloyd said, "Eve…" The Ninja walked over Lloyd ad Kai put his hand on Lloyd's shoulder, "Ssss Oooh. Not the best move buddy." Kai said, Lloyd ripped his shoulder away and then walked away. "Was it something I said?" Kai asked the other ninja.

Skylor was getting ready to go to work at the restaurant to work the register again. They haven't had any luck finding a new cashier. The old cashier quit due to the fact that Eyezor and his gang threw him on the conveyor belt and Dereth complaining that they got rid of that puffy potsticker thing or whatever it was. And no one would take the job since Master Chen tried to take over Ninjago. So poor Skylor was on her own.

That's when Skylor heard her phone vibrate. She walked over her phone and checked it. It was a text from Kai. She read it out loud.

"_Skylor, we need your help! Chen imprisoned some of the elemental descendants!"_

Skylor was in shock, "Oh my god! I gotta help them!" She yelled out loud, That's when Morro came down from the ceiling and said, "Sorry dear but that's not gonna happen." He then threw a burlap sack over her and she fell down.

The sack was then suddenly taken off of her head and a bright light shone in her face. She looked around, her vision was kind of fuzzy. When she heard a very familiar voice speak up.

"Well well well, it's good to see you again, Skylor!" the voice said, Skylor gasped and looked to see her father, Master Chen, sitting in his makeshift throne.

"We meet again...Father…" Skylor said giving her father an evil stare. Chen stared at her noodle house uniform, "What are you wearing?!" he asked in disgust, He snapped his fingers and Morro used magic to dress Skylor in her ninja clothes. "What do you want with me father?!" Skylor struggled, "I have a proposition for you…" Chen said smiling evilly, "If you help us get Eve's 'Baby' Then you shall be rewarded."

"I will never steal Eve's child!" Skylor said angrily, "Oh but there's more, if you don't, then you can say goodbye to your Kai and all of his friends too!" He then began to laugh maniacally. "Still think you have a serious problem." Morro said, "The choice is yours…" Chen said, "You can't have either of them!" Skylor said still struggling to break free, "I still won't help you! Your threats are empty!" "Very well then…" Chen said, "You leave me no choice…" He looked at Morro and gave him a nod and then Morro walked up to her and stared into her eyes and her face began to become possessed.

**Boom! Cliffhanger! Kind of a crappy one but hey, I tried...Also, the whole idea about Skylor becoming possessed was from one of my viewers. Thanks. :) I really think it's nice that you guys really enjoy this story. Also, one more thing...I won't upload for a day or two because of personal reasons...Late Friday night or early to late Saturday morning, I promise...**


	21. Chapter 19: Never let your guard down

**A.N: Hey guys, I had time to post another chapter yay! Now the end of this chapter is kind of a cliffhanger but hey, it's a good one this time. :)**

* * *

The gang searched high and low for the descendants. Because of their powers, the Ninja were able to ride their elemental dragons.

Lloyd contacted the other ninja on his video watch. "Any luck finding them?" He asked, "No, you?" Kai asked, "No, but I'll keep looking." Lloyd said.

* * *

Eve along with Camille and Tox were riding in a jungle car going through the desert. Camille was driving and Tox was sitting shotgun. Eve was sitting in the back thinking about what she did when she yelled at Lloyd. She felt horrible! Lloyd's her friend, he was only trying to do the right thing. _"Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at him like that."_ She thought, _"I mean, he may be right. Who knows? Luke could've once been a Chen follower turned good. Or he may still be evil. I don't know. I just don't know..."_

Eve suddenly felt the jungle car stop. She looked at Camille who turned to look at her and she said, "This is it..." They got out of the jungle car and entered the Anacondrai tomb. It was dark and scary and there were cobwebs and spiders everywhere. They looked around for the Paleman but they could not see him. "Isn't it going to be hard to find him?" Camille asked, "Remember, he can become invisible." "No Neuro said that all of the captives are totally powerless." Eve responded, They continued to search the entire room and Eve then suddenly ran into something hard. She touched it with her hand, she could feel it, but she couldn't see it.

"Of course." Eve said annoyed, she called to the other two girls, "Girls! Girls come here I think I found him!" She called, Camille and Tox ran over to Eve and Tox said, "Where? I don't see him." Camille put out her hand out and felt the invisible object, "Oh, right. I get it, the box is invisible."

"Do you think you can get it open?" Eve asked, "Yeah, I think so." Camille said, she then transformed into the form of a key. She fell into Eve's hand and Eve used her to open the lock. The box opened up and there was the Paleman, tied up just like last time.

Camille and Tox ran in and untied him, "You okay there man?" Camille asked, "That was the second time I have been tied up and gagged! Do you think I'm okay?!" The Paleman yelled, Eve helped him up, "Don't worry, we'll get you out." She said, They went with him out of the tomb and they climbed back into the jungle car and drove off.

* * *

Lloyd continued to fly on his elemental dragon through the air. Then he saw the mountain of a million steps. He sure had a lot of memories of that place. Like the time when they tried to get the fang blades back from Pythor and then his dad came in with his skeleton army. Good times. Good times.

He then heard a cry for help. It was coming from inside the mountain. He landed at the top of the mountain and then went through the small crater and entered the constricti tomb. It was empty he looked around the tomb, nothing. He heard the cry for help again. It was on the other side of the wall. "Of course! The serpentine headquarters!" Lloyd said out loud to himself, he walked over to the wall with the numerous drawings that the serpentine drew many years ago and the ones they drew recently. He skimmed his hand across the wall trying to find the way in.

"Where is that switch?" Lloyd asked himself, then his hand touched a certain part of the wall and the way opened. He went down the large staircase and saw Griffin Turner, the master of speed locked up in a swinging cage.

"Lloyd!" Griffin said astonished, "Don't worry, I'm here to save you." Lloyd said, "Thanks Chosen one." Griffin said, Lloyd made a long jump and landed on top of the cage. "You can thank me later." Lloyd said, He struggled with the lock until he finally decided to try his golden power. He shot at the lock but it reflected off the lock and struck him straight in the face. The force of the impact threw him back a bit and he rubbed his head groaning. "I don't understand...Why didn't it work?" He said, "Hello? It's because its element proof!" Griffin said, "Chen didn't want us to be locked up that easily. You need to find a way to unlock the lock and free me."

"Seriously?" Lloyd said annoyed, He then found a loose nail in the wall nearby. He grabbed it and began to use it to pick the lock.

"This is just great!" Lloyd said sarcastically, "Eve's mad at me and now my powers are useless!" "Eve? That hot blonde chick?" Griffin said, "Yeah, well, you're right about the blonde part I wouldn't say she's 'hot.'" Lloyd said still picking the lock, "Are you kidding me?" Griffin said, "Have you not seen her? She's gorgeous!" He exaggerated, "Yeah sure, she's attractive." Lloyd said, "So, what did you do to make her mad?" Griffin asked, "Well, Her boyfriend came over today and proposed to her…And I told her that she can't marry him because I think he's evil." Lloyd explained, The nail wasn't working so he decided to try to make a make shift key out of scraps of metal lying around.

"Evil how?" Griffin asked, "Like, I saw Chen's tattoo on his back. That's one thing." Lloyd responded, "Dude, she should be free to make her own decisions." Griffin said, "It doesn't matter what you think or what you saw, All that matters is that if her decision will make her happy." "You know what? You're right. I guess I let my overprotective personality get the best of me." Lloyd said, He tried the makeshift key on the lock and it unlocked and the cage door opened. They exited the tomb and climbed back up through the hole and were now at the top of the mountain.

"How am I going to get back?" Griffin asked, "I'm powerless, I can't activate my dragon." Lloyd activated his elemental dragon and the dragon hovered above the ground with it's wings flapping.

"Hop on." Lloyd said, Griffin hopped on the dragon and they took off.

* * *

Kai and Cole arrived at the Fire Temple and went inside to get Ash and Shade. When they entered, There they saw ash and shade tied together back to back dangling over a lava pit. The two looked down and saw the ninja. "Ninja!" Ash said, "Please get us out of here!" Shade yelled, Kai used his fire powers to cool the lava. Cole used his earth powers to rise a surface of rock above the lava and formed an earth bridge to the entrance. Kai then shot a fire spark through the rope and the spark cut sheer through it and the two fell onto the flat rock surface and then ran across the earth bridge to get to the entrance. "Thank you ninja." Ash said, "Yeah, thanks." Said Shade with a fake small smile, suddenly the volcano began to shake. "Kai?" Cole said turning to him, "How powerful are those fire sparks exactly?" "Um…." Kai said nervously, Then the ceiling began to collapse. "Run." Kai said in a nervous manner.

The four ran out of the Fire Temple and the entrance collapsed. The four were out of breath and were trying to catch it. "Thank you ninja, we owe you our lives." Shade said, "All...All in a day's work...for a...ninja." Kai said out of breath, Kai then got a call on his video watch. Jay's face came up on the screen.

"Did you get them?" Jay asked, he was in the air Riding his elemental dragon. "Yeah." Kai said, "Good, I got Neuro." Jay said, "I got Shade and Ash." Kai reported, "I helped too." Cole said ticked off, Jay laughed a little. Then Kai's video watch beeped and the screen split in two and Jay was in one half of the screen and Zane was in the other half.

"Did you find them?" Zane asked, Kai and Jay, "Yep." Kai said, "Got 'em." Jay said, "Excellent. Then the mission is complete." Just then Karloff showed up on screen Neuro to Zane. "Hi ninja!" He said waving happily, Zane pushed him out of the view of the screen. "Karloff please." He said, "We have contacted the other groups and we plan to meet at Borg Industries.

"Rodger that." Kai said, He and Cole put their elemental dragons into high gear and took off flying faster than ever.

* * *

The five Ninja finally got back to Borg Industries where everyone else was waiting. As soon as the ninja walked in, Eve ran over and hugged them all. "Thank goodness you guys are okay!" She said happily, "Ah Ninja you made it back!" Borg said wheeling over to the gang, "Come descendants, you must tell us everything." He said, Eve and Lloyd looked at each other. They both knew they had to apologize to one another.

The guys were worried they were going to break out into a fight again, so they stepped backs few feet.

"Lloyd." Eve said, "Eve." Lloyd said at the same time as her, "You were-." They said together again, "I was-." They stopped talking, "You first." Eve said, "Look Eve, I'm sorry I was kind of controlling before." Lloyd apologized, "It was wrong of me to make your decisions for you. If Luke makes you happy, then you should be happy."

"No I was wrong." Eve said, "I shouldn't have yelled at you." Eve said, "You were only trying to protect me and I appreciate that." Sensei Wu and Garmadon entered the room. Wu was carrying a book. "Eve, as it turns out Lloyd was right. Luke was a Chen follower and still is one." He explained, "Oh okay Luke is evil." Eve said calmly, then her face immediately switched to worry. "Oh my God Luke is evil! I left Dylan with him!" She yelled, "Quick! Back to the school!" Kai yelled.

* * *

The gang wasted no time making it back to the school. They ran down the hall to Dylan's room. Eve banged on the door, "Let us in!" She yelled, then they heard and explosion on the other side of the door and they all shook a little. "I got it." Lloyd said, Lloyd pushed Eve aside and formed one of his power balls and struck the door and it busted apart. They ran into the room to Find a large hole in the wall and Luke was standing there with Skylor in the room and Luke was holding Dylan who looked terrified.

"Ha! We kidnapped you descendants to create a distraction. It was the only way to get you all away from innocent little Dylan here." "You let him go!" Eve yelled, "Sorry Evie but we need him for the hostile takeover!" One of Chen's choppers flew by the large holes in the wall and Luke jumped on the ladder hanging out of it.

"Skylor, take care of them." Luke said, Skylor then had sparks of electricity coming out of her hands. The helicopter flew away with Luke maniacally laughing.

"My baby." Eve said softly, Lloyd put his hand on her shoulder, "Hey, we'll get him back." He told her, Eve just hugged him and cried. "He must be so afraid..." She said, "Uh guys?" Kai said nervously, "Big problem." They then remembered Skylor was there and she was about to put the hurt on them. "Oh god." Eve said intimidated.

Meanwhile, The helicopter landed in front of Morro's cave. Luke jumped off and landed safely on the ground and walked into the lair. "I'm back, and I brought home something special." Luke said, "Ah! You brought home the child!" Chen said happily, Chen took the child and put it in a playpen, "All of the 'elements' in our plan are finally falling into place..." Chen said, "See what I did there?" He asked Morro, "Mental!" Morro insulted, "Hmph! Everyone's a critic." He grumbled to himself, "Anywho, the time is drawing near...the time for our hostile takeover!" He laughed maniacally, "Only a few more elements left, and as sooner they come to the rescue, the sooner we steal their powers and the takeover begins!"

"Who can stop us now?!" He laughed, "Who?!

* * *

**Nooooooo! Chen and Morro have Dylan and Luke really **_**is **_**evil! Also the ninja have to face Skylor who of course is now possessed an still has everyone else's elements...They're screwed...Will they unpossess Skylor? And will they be able to save Dylan? Stay tuned...**


	22. Chapter 19 Part 2: We'll Save You

**A.N: Hey guys, Here's part two of chapter nineteen. Yes, This chapter is being split up into parts and in the last part, things got intense. Also, you guys have been so supportive so I decided to not leave you hanging. :) This three or four parter chapter was originally supposed to be done to celebrate me getting 50 reviews on this story but now I have 60 views! 60! so yeah, this three to four parter is made to celebrate that. :) Okay here we go. :) **

* * *

The Ninja stared at Skylor who was poised ready to attack. "What are we going to do?!" Jay asked, "I'll try to talk to her." Kai said, "She wouldn't hurt me." He approached Skylor, "Skylor. Remember me? I'm Kai. You love me." He then took her hand and she shot lightning at Kai but missed. He ducked to the floor to dodge her lightning bolt. "Whoa." Kai said in shock, He jumped and flipped around the room while Skylor shot at him. When he landed on his feet again and stayed in that position, Skylor ran towards him and he grabbed her hands and they both went into a full out struggle.

"Kai, why don't you hit her with your fire?!" Cole asked loudly, "I can't I don't wanna hurt her!" Kai said as Skylor pinned him down, "Ugh I got this!" Cole said, He lifted his foot so he could slam it on the ground and make the floor rise up and hit Skylor, but Skylor was too quick for him and performed the move that he was about to do and knocked Cole off his feet. She continued tobb wrestle Kai on the ground and that's when Lloyd made another power ball and shot it at her. She however sensed it coming and blocked it but the power was destroyed. She stood up and walked towards Lloyd. "You know it's funny, Of all the powers I've absorbed, I never got your golden power. Lloyd jumped up and landed far behind her. He ran around the room as she shot fire at him. Finally, Skylor used Earth to make the floor go up and trip him. He tripped and fell and was unaware she was about to strike him with lightning. "Lloyd look out!" Eve yelled, Lloyd turned and saw Skylor and he immediately dodged her and continued to run. "Lloyd, what are you dooing exactly?" Eve called out, "I'm fighting without fighting!" Lloyd responded, "Oh yeah!" Jay said remembering, "That's not going to be enough." Kai said, "We have to save Lloyd!"

"NINJAGO!" The ninja all yelled, They spun their tornadoes and entered the fight between Skylor and Lloyd. They spun their tornadoes around Skylor to distract her and confuse her. Finally, with one single kick, Kai managed to knock Skylor off of her feet. She fell to the floor and everyone cleared off except for Kai. He approached Skylor who now even though she was possessed, looked so afraid. Kai held out his hand, "Don't worry, We'll help you." She took his hand and he helped her up and then she psyched him out and tossed him and he slammed against the wall. He then charged towards Skylor and jumped and did a flip above her before she could strike.  
Sensei said that Morro's one weakness is love...So an act of true love can free you. He then grabbed Skylor and kissed her and suddenly her curse was broken.

She groaned and rubbed her aching head, "Kai?" she said, "Where am I?" she asked, "You're in the boarding school. But don't worry, you're safe now." Kai told her, She then remembered what happened before she got possessed. "Dylan, where is he?" she asked urgently, "Luke took him." Kai said, "It turns out Luke is a Chen follower." She gasped, "Oh no." She said quietly, "What?" Kai asked, "Before I was possessed, Some weird man with green skin came into my apartment and took me to my father." She said, "The next thing I knew, I was in a cave and my father was there. He wanted me to Dylan and bring him back to him, otherwise you and your friends would die. I refused him and then he said I left him no choice. Then the weird guy who kidnapped me and he looked into my eyes and the next thing in know I'm here." She finished,

"Morro." They all said together, "Man that guy is starting to get on my nerves!" Jay said angrily, "Why does Chen want Dylan so bad?" Cole asked, "Because he wants everyone's power for the takeover." Eve said, "Come on guys, Let's go get Dylan back!" Kai said, Everyone ran out of the room while Eve just stayed back for a second and stared at the sunset Lloyd looked at her feeling depressed about Dylan. He took her hand, "Nothing will happen to him...I won't let that happen…" "I know…" Eve said, "Why do you risk your life for so much?" She asked, "Because it's the right thing." Lloyd responded, "No one ever gets left behind." "I admire that." Eve said, "You always put others before yourself." "I wasn't always like that." Lloyd said, "You weren't?" Eve said confused, "Before the guys took me in, I always put myself before others. But with the help of the ninja, I was able to switch that around."

"Hey, are you guys coming or what?" Kai called from down the hall, Lloyd let go of her hand and exited the room. Eve looked back towards the sunset and said, "We'll save you, Dylan…I promise…"

* * *

**Good, Skylor's unpossessed, and the gang is going to go save Dylan. Short part I know but remember, this is going to be a three to four parter so yeah. :)**


	23. Chapter 19 Part 3: Operation: Save Dylan

**A.N: Hey guys here's part three...Wow, 74 reviews! I'm on fire! In this chapter, The guys are going to save Dylan. Will they make it? Find out in this chapter.**

* * *

The ninja rode their elemental vehicles through the woods. They followed the trail that the helicopter went and they finally reached a cave.

* * *

"This is it?" Jay said confused, "We came all this way just to stop at a boring cave?" "No wait!" Kai said stopping him, They heard Chen laughing inside the cave. "Oh yeah, this is it." Kai said, They snuck into the cave with Kai leading the way. He stopped them for minute, then listened for Chen's laughter. When they heard his evil cackling again, Ka turned to the group shushed them and motioned for them to continue. They walked through the cave, It was dark, very dark and the gang could barely see.

* * *

"Ow!" Jay yelled bumping into Cole, "Watch it!" he yelled, "Enough." Kai said, "I got this." He started a flame in his hand and held it up. "Let's go." He said, They continued to walk through the cave until they saw an end and there was light at the end. "Shh." Kai shushed them again, They walked towards the end of the cave and stopped when they reached it. Kai peaked from behind one of the stone walls and saw the lair full of technology and they saw Dylan sitting sadly in the playpen that Chen put him in. "Dylan." Eve said in a whispering voice, "Okay, what's the plan?" Jay whispered, "We'll go in, grab Dylan, get out." Kai said, "Let's go…" They suddenly stopped when Chen walked into the cave. He looked happy though since he's evil, that was not a good thing.

"Morro! Are we ready to start the extraction process yet?!" Chen yelled, "I'm getting bored of this cave!" Morro was over typing at the supercomputer trying to start up the machine. "I'm trying I'm trying!" Morro hissed looking at him, "This technology is way too advanced and beyond my time." He continued to struggle at getting the power extractor to start. Chen walked over and tossed Morro out of the seat. "Here let me do it!" He said angrily, "I have to everything around here." He grumbled to himself.

"Okay, new plan...I sneak in and grab Dylan while Jay creates a distraction." Kai said, "Why do I have to create the distraction?!" Jay complained, "Because you're more loud and annoying than everybody else." Kai said, "Huh, thanks." Jay said happy, "Hey!" He said suddenly mad, They looked back to Chen who appeared to still be having trouble with the supercomputer, "Ugh! Of all the times for Clouse to be somewhere else when I need him most!" He said angrily, "Kai, just go in and grab him before Chen does." ve said, Kai pulled on his ninja hood and did a tuck and roll then hid behind a large rock. He watched as Chen was almost finished up setting the computer, he knew time was limited. He jumped by another rock nearby and was now only a few feet away from Dylan's playpen. Dylan looked over and saw Kai behind the rock.

"Kai!" Dylan cooed, "Shh." Kai shushed him, Dylan nodded, Kai reached out his hand and said, "Come on Dylan we'll get you out of here." Dylan stood up on his feet and reached his hand out to Kai as well. Their hands almost touched...when…

"Yes! The machine is ready!" Chen said happily, He walked over to the playpen. Kai ducked back behind the rock while Chen picked Dylan up, "Come child, we must start phase 1 of our hostile takeover…" He said, Dylan looked over Chen's shoulder at Kai who was peeking out from behind the rock watching him being carried away. Chen walked over to the large extractor and set Dylan on the floor inside the machine. He walked back over to the super computer and pressed a button that trapped Dylan in the glass container. Dylan stood up and put his hands on the glass and looked out of the glass at Chen and then his eyes wandered and he saw the ninja and Eve along with a few other descendants at the entrance to the lair.

"Momma." Dylan cooed with a smile, "Baby." Eve smiled, Chen then put his hand on the switch that would turn on the machine, "Like I used to say: Only One Can Remain!" Chen said, Then he flipped the switch and the machine started up and began to suck out Dylan's powers. The gang gasped, "Why doesn't Kai just hurry up and do something to stop him?! We're running out of time!" Jay whispered loudly, Kai came out from behind the rock and was sneaking over to the supercomputer to attack Chen and stop the machine.

Morro sat up groaning and rubbing his head in pain from Chen tossing him. He then saw Kai sneak towards Chen.

"CHEN!" Morro yelled, "What is it this time, Morro?" Chen asked, "Behind you!" Morro yelled, Chen turned around and saw Kai and punched him square in the face. Kai went flying and landed painfully on the ground.

"That's it! Now I'm mad!" Jay said about to walk out into plain sight, Cole grabbed hold of him and stopped him. "We can't! It's too risky." Cole said, Dylan looked back at the group "Mommy!" He cried out, "Screw it!" Eve said, She ran out into the lair. "Eve no!" Jay yelled, "Eve get back here!" Cole yelled, But Eve just kept on running towards the supercomputer. Jay looked at Cole, "Now?" He asked, "Now." Cole said, The four remaining ninja along with Skylor and the other elemental descendants, raced out to help Eve and Kai.

"Chen there's more of them!" Morro yelled, Jay and Cole started to attack Morro. Jay kicked while Cole punched. Skylor helped Kai up and he held his head for a minute before fully regaining focus. "Thanks." He said, "Anything for my boyfriend." Skylor winked, Kai dazed off into another love trance but then immediately shook his head and snapped out of it. He ran towards Morro to help Jay and Cole defeat him. In the ruckuss, Lloyd saw Chen watching in fear and then begin to run away. Lloyd charged at him then jumped on him and pinned him down.

"You stay away from my friend and her baby!" Lloyd yelled beating him up, "This...This wasn't my idea…" Chen lied, "It was Morro, he was the one who conjured up the plan in the first place." While Chen said this, Lloyd looked over at Morro who was still being beaten up by Cole, Kai, and Jay. He looked back at Chen, "You're a liar, and you will never win." He said seriously, he then punched Chen in the face and knocked him out. He then ran to go help Cole, Kai, and Jay fight Morro. Meanwhile, Eve ran towards the switch so she could stop the machine. When she felt something kick her down. She looked up, It was a snake from the Fangpyre tribe. That was strange, what was it doing there?

The snake almost bit her arm then Skylor kicked it in the face and the snake fell to the ground unconscious. Skylor helped her up, "You okay?" She asked, "Yeah I'm okay." Eve nodded, They looked back at the snake, "What is a Fanpire doing here?" Skylor asked, "I don't know." Eve said, That's when they heard clamored yelling and turned to find hundreds no thousands of more snakes from different tribes running in and attacking the ninja and everyone else. Another Fangpyre tried to bite Karloff but he turned to metal and blocked the attack. A Venomari snake spit venom in Tox's eyes but it didn't affect her and she kicked the snake to the ground. "Poison can't affect me, I'm the master of Poison!" She yelled, The three ninja continued to fight and attack Morro, but Morro was too strong. He grabbed hold of all three ninja. "You there!" He yelled to a Constrictai, "Press the red button!" He yelled, The Constrictai ran over to the button and pressed it. The hatch opened and Morro tossed the three ninja in. Skylor then got spit in the face by a Venomari and her vision began to go wonky and she started hallucinating. The snakes walked towards her and she backed up into the container.

P.I.X.A.L fought alongside with Zane. They found themselves surrounded by dozens of serpentine. They locked arms and began to spin. "NINJAGO!" They both yelled, together they formed a double tornado and knocked all the serpentine down once they knocked them all down, P.I.X.A.L froze them down using her eyes. "I like the new you." Zane said, "I do as well." P.I.X.A.L replied, Just then general from the Constrictai tribe tied them up with his tail and started squeezing them with his tail. "P-Powers, sh-shutting down." P.I.X.A.L said in a tired voice, Then she shut down and Zane was squeezed to unconsciousness. The two were thrown into the compartment as well. Lloyd was fighting a Fangpyre when the snake punched him down. "Ugh..." Lloyd groaned rubbing his head in pain, "When did they get so strong?" He asked himself, the snake then tried to kick him into the extractor but missed. Lloyd was the only one left all of the other elemental descendants were already down. He stared a death stare at Morro while Morro did the same to him. "So you were the one who possessed me." Lloyd said obviously ticked, "Yes." Morro said, "And when I gained control of your mind, I saw your thoughts, your feelings, your fears...I know all of your weaknesses." Morro said, "And your greatest weakness is seeing others be harmed." He grabbed Eve who was on the ground from the fight, "You don't want to see her harmed..." Morro smiled evilly, "You wouldn't..." Lloyd said, "I will..." Morro said, Lloyd them ran towards him and knocked him down. The two fought on the ground. He looked up at Eve, "Press the button!" He yelled, Eve made a run for the computer. "No!" Morro yelled, he tossed Lloyd and chased after Eve. Lloyd hit his head on a rock and was knocked unconscious.

Eve reached the computer to open the hatch. Suddenly she felt someone grab her arm. She turned, it was Morro and he was mad. She laughed nervously and he tossed her and she landed not so far from Lloyd. She rubbed her head groaning sitting up. She looked over and saw Lloyd unconscious. She gasped and ran over to him. She shook him trying to wake him up.

"Lloyd! Lloyd wake up!" She cried, Chen suddenly grabbed her and said, "Morro, take the girl. I'll handle the Golden One." Morro ran over and took Eve. Chen turned and picked up Lloyd and struggled to carry him over to the extractor. He threw him into the container and flipped the switch to start the machine up again. Eve punched and kicked but Morro would not let her go. She watched the others lose their powers while the descendants were getting put in cages and getting their powers sucked out using crystals from the island. Eve then suddenly felt extremely angry. She threw her head back which knocked Morro down. She ran for the computer, Morro sat up and saw Eve running towards Chen. "Chen!" He yelled, Chen turned around and saw Eve. "No!" He yelled knocking her down, Eve fell to the ground clutching her stomach in pain. She then got up and ran over and grabbed a large rock. "This is for my friends!" Eve yelled, She threw the stone at the computer and cracked the screen. "NO!" Chen yelled, He fell to his knees and scrambled to pick up the pieces of shattered glass on the ground. Eve grabbed a large plank of wood and ran over to the container and shattered the glass with the wood. Everyone ran out and Dylan ran and hugged Eve.

"Momma!" Dylan said still hugging her, "Dylan, oh my baby!" Eve said hugging him back, the ninja ran over to the cages and freed the other elemental masters from their cages and they all ran out. "NOOOOO!" Chen yelled, They ran out of the cave and the ninja attempted to activate their elemental dragons. "Why isn't it working?" Kai asked, "I don't know!" Jay yelled, "Let's try to activate our vehicles." Lloyd said, they tried that but it didn't work either. "Now how do we get back?!" Jay asked, just then a large drill came out of the ground. The gang stared at it in astonishment. The hatch opened and out came Nya. "Don't you just love being one step ahead?" She asked, "NYA!" They all said together, they all climbed into the the tunnel digger, "Quick get us out of here!" Kai said once they were all in, Nya out the drill into high gear and the drill disappeared into the ground.

* * *

**Phew that was a long chapter...Well, at least they made it out alive and they got Dylan back. But they couldn't activate their vehicles or dragons. What's wrong with them? Will they figure it out? And what will happen next? Stay Tuned...**


	24. Chapter 20: Happy Birthday Dylan

**A.N: Hey Guys, I'm back again with another chapter. :) Sorry school has been a pain in my butt. Now, this one I tried my best not to make too short...This chapter is Dylan's second birthday! Yay! :D I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

It had been three weeks since Eve and the Ninja saved Dylan and escaped Chen. Everything was working out. Jay and Nya were now officially dating, So were Kai and Skylor. Also, There were no threats from Morro and Chen so that was a plus. There was only one problem, the Ninja could not activate their elemental powers. They didn't know if it was because Chen and Morro completely sucked them out or if the extraction process just weakened their powers out and they just needed time to heal. Whatever the case was, they made it out alive and they we're all here together. That was all that mattered to them.

It was now a time to not worry about villains, or about their powers. Today was Dylan's second birthday and it was the first one he'd had with the ninja so they weren't going to let anything mess it up. Eve was hanging up a banner that said, "Happy Birthday Dylan" and she was getting the school ready for his party. Some of the kids from his play group were coming to the party.

"Oh where are the guys?!" Eve said looking down at Skylor who was holding the latter, "I need their help with this." She continued.

* * *

The Ninja were down the hall in the room where they watched T.V. Nya used some type of X-ray system to examine the ninja to see if their powers were still inside them. While Kai, Jay, Lloyd, and Cole were waiting on the couch, she was currently examining Zane. She examined him and the monitor buzzed and had a red X flashing across the screen. "Well, that's it then…" Nya said sadly, She closed the monitor and unhooked Zane from the machine. Zane walked over to the couch and sat down next to Cole.

"It's official...You guys have lost your powers to Chen." Nya said, "What do we do?!" Kai asked, "We can't just let Chen get away with this!"

"Nothing." A voice said, The guys and Nya turned to find Sensei Wu standing in the doorway. "We must do nothing." He said walking into the room, "But Sensei, now that Chen and Morro has everybody's powers, they'll be unstoppable!" Cole said standing up, "Yeah Sensei, we can't just sit here and do nothing!" Lloyd said standing up as well, "Mhm, and when you find Chen and Morro, What will you do then?" Sensei asked, "They have your powers, and they will use your strengths against you as your weaknesses. We must remain cautious until the time is right." Sensei said, "Remember the last time we remained cautious?" Cole said, "Eve almost lost Dylan because of it! We're not taking anymore chances! We'll fight to win no matter what it takes." "We'll defeat them and save Ninjago or die trying!" Kai said triumphantly, "Wait, die?" Jay said unsure, "Not so fast!" Another voice said, They turned and saw Garmadon in the doorway this time.

"Brother, Chen and Morro have the elemental powers. They won't stand a chance!" Garmadon said, "Hey, We can so!" Jay said offended, "Enough!" Kai said, "Now is not the right time to argue about this stuff. It's Dylan's birthday. It's not right to put this all on a two year old...Come on, let's go, the party's starting…"

* * *

The party was ready and guests were already arriving. All of the kids from Dylan's play group showed up and they were happy to see Dylan.

"Dylan! Dylan! Make a tornado!" Said a girl with long orange hair, "Okay." Dylan said, he used his storm powers to make a tornado as big as him and the other kids. The kids Ooh'd and Ah'd as the tornado just continued to rotate on the ground. "Dylan that's amazing!" Said a kid with short black hair, "Yeah, it's fun." Dylan said, The ninja then came into the room and all the children including Dylan ran over to the ninja to see them.

"Hey there my man." Kai said giving the kid with short black hair a high five, "Hey, what's up?" Cole said fistbumping a boy with bleach blonde hair, Then Lloyd walked into the room. "Hey guys has the party started?" he asked, The kids gasped, "It's the Golden Ninja!" Shouted the kid with black hair, "So awesome!" Shouted a boy in the back with orange hair, They all ran towards him and they tackled him down. "Whoa, I still can't believe how popular I am." Lloyd said, "Wow Green Ninja, you're even cooler in person." One boy said, "And cuter." A girl said, "Uh…" Lloyd said a little freaked out, He stood up and Eve called out from another room, "Kids it's time for presents!" The kids flooded past the ninja down the hall and into one of the spare rooms and vanished out of sight. The niinja looked at each other, "Shall we?" Kai asked, then the ninja went down the hall into the spare room.

Dylan was seated in the middle of the room with his birthday presents. The kids were surrounding him and they all watched as he opened up the first present. "Woah cool a truck!" Dylan said, He handed Eve the truck and went to open up his next present. "What about our gift?" Kai whispered to the other ninja, "Don't worry, we'll think of something." Cole said, Dylan opened up the rest of his gifts. He got two other toy trucks, some new clothes, some money to buy what he wants, and finally, assa gift from Eve, A tiny sports car that he can ride around in. He loved that gift the most.

Then they had cake, which of course was Cole's favorite part of the party. They sang "Happy Birthday" and Dylan made a wish and blew out his candles. Then after cake the children played. Kai then had horrible memories from having that job where he went to childrens' birthday parties and the kids would jump on him and whack him and stuff. Then after that, the party ended and Eve and the ninja were beat.

* * *

"Man those kids sure know how to wear you out!" Kai said exhausted, "Yeah." Jay said, "No kidding." Cole said, "That was the best party ever!" Dylan said jumping up and down, "Hold on runt." Cole said, "You stil have a gift from us." "Really what is it?! Dylan said excitedly still jumping up and down, the ninja then handed him an amulet. He put it on and looked at it curiously, "It's to keep your powers under control." Cole explained, "Cool!" Dylan said, he then hugged the ninjas' legs and they were a little surprised but then thought it was nice that he cared.

The door knocked, "Come in." Eve said, Just then Brad came into the room looking rather shaken. Kai sighed, "What is it this time, Brad?" He asked, "This woman is here to see you guys." He stepped aside and in came a woman who looked older than them. She had the same hairstyle as Eve only her hair was brown with a light blue highlight going down the side. She was wearing a pink shirt with a jean jacket and jean capris and dark blue flats carrying a hot pink handbag. The guys and Eve stared at the woman as she entered.

"Hello..." Eve said, The woman turned to her, "Hello." The woman responded back with a smile, "My name's Angie. I'm here to see my son." She said, "Oh, is he one of the students? Because I can most certainly call him up." Eve said, "No my son's not a student." Angie said, she then turned and saw Dylan playing on the floor. "There he is!" She said happily, she picked him up, "Oh my you've gotten heavy!" She said smiling at Dylan.

Eve and the ninja could not believe their eyes! Angie was Dylan's mother.

"You're his mother?" Eve said in disbelief, Angie turned to Eve, "That's right." She said, "Why are you here?" Eve asked, "I can't miss my son's birthday." Angie said, "But you abandoned him!" Eve said, "I fed him! I raised him! I changed every filthy diaper!" "And guess who had take the bag out each time." Lloyd said stepping in, "LLOYD!" Eve yelled, "You may have raised him for a while but I raised him the first year of his life. I had to deal with everyhring you had to deal with!" Angie said angrily, "Just answer me one thing." Eve said, "Why did you even abandon him in the first place?!" Angie sighed, and she sat down in a chair nearby. "Because, it was the only way to protect him..."

* * *

**Oh man! Things are intense! What did Angie mean? Stay Tuned...**


	25. Chapter 21: The Storm Master's Prophecy

**A.N: Hey guys, Here's another chapter for you guys. I Hope you Enjoy it…**

* * *

"What do you mean, 'protect him?'" Eve asked, Angie sighed, "You may already know, Dylan is an elemental descendant..." "Yeah, his powers have already began to show. "But do you know why?" Angie asked, Eve and the others shrugged, "It's because his father was the Master of Storms."

**Flashback: **

"**He was my husband, My friend. I loved him and the news of our son's arrival filled him with joy! after what happened I was devastated!" "Why, what happened?" Eve asked, "He died fighting in the Serpentine Wars. I was hoping he would be with me for our son's birth but then after he was born I got the news of his death and I was torn apart. But then I discover that he was then and still living on in our son." She explained. **

"**What happened? Jay asked, "I left the hospital that night and then I looked up and in the sky I saw a bluish light and I noticed the light grew closer and closer and closer! Then it danced around Dylan and then went right into him and then I knew that Dylan now held the power of his father…" Angie finished, **

* * *

The ninja and Eve were in shock from what they had just heard. "But, if you loved Dylan why did you abandon him?" Eve asked, "I left him because I love him!" Angie said sobbing,

**Flashback:**

"**One year later we heard rumors of a greater evil just outside our village and we checked the ancient prophecy in the scrolls. It was said that the evil Morro, the former Green Ninja would return to steal all of world's powers in order to make Ninjago a barren wasteland but it was also prophesized that the son of one of the powerful masters from our village would join and fight with the four ninja that were destined to protect the new Chosen One and the new Chosen One himself to defeat Morro in battle. Our village elders told us that they sensed the time was nearing and that we would have to send the chosen one to the ninja so he could fight. I immediately knew that the prophecy was talking about my son and I was the only one who knew of my son's powers so I tried to keep him and his powers hidden. But that didn't last. After a few weeks of hiding him the village elders came to me and tested Dylan's abilities. He was able to make storms just like his father and then the village elders knew. **

**They told me that I needed to send him to the ninja so that they may train him to use his powers properly and use them to someday defeat Morro. I refused but they promised me that he would be safe. They told me they watched these ninja day and night and knew they were the ones chosen to protect my Dylan...Then, feeling like I had no other choice, I accepted. **

**One misty morning a week or two later, I brought him to this school and left him with a heavy heart. I never wished to leave him, I had no choice...I'm here today because I wanted to see him one more time before the final battle!" **

* * *

Angie was now done with her tale. Eve and the Ninja were still trying their best to process all that they had just heard.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa, Let me get this straight!" Jay said, "We have to fight with Dylan to defeat Morro, a dude who can possess people who also is working with Chen so we can save Ninjago from being turned into a No Man's Land and possibly the entire world as well?!" He asked shouting towards the end, "That's pretty much how it's prophesied so yeah…" Angie said, "But Dylan is only two years old! How long do we have to wait to fight until he can?!" "We might not have to wait at all…" Sensei said, Eve, Angie, and the ninja looked at Sensei puzzled. The next thing they knew, they were running through the woods and taking a bus to the city.

* * *

"Sensei, just where are we going exactly?" Cole asked, Sensei as the bus drove through the city, "He's right, Sensei, My database does not contain this knowledge." Zane said, "You will see in time…" Sensei said, The bus then drove through a nearby village and finally stopped in front of an old building. Sensei stepped off of the bus, "Wait here." He instructed the ninja, After a few minutes, he came back and sat back down in his original seat and said, "Back to the boarding school…"

The bus drove them back through the city and they ran back towards the boarding school. Finally they stopped running in the wooded area and the ninja turned to Sensei.

"Sensei, what's going on?" Zane asked, "You shall see…" Sensei answered, He turned to Dylan and handed him a small bag.

"Dylan, simply pour the contents in this bag on your head. That's all I ask you to do…" Sensei instructed him, He stepped back a short distance away and the ninja suddenly knew what was going on.

"Sensei, you can't be serious…" Kai said, "What? What's he talking about, Sensei?" Eve asked, "Dylan is taking "Tomorrow's Tea" It'll make him grow older…" Kai explained, "How much older?" Eve asked concerned, "Based on his age, about twelve." Sensei said, Dylan opened the bag and then looked at the ninja and Eve. Eve ran over and hugged Dylan tightly and then stared at him hard for a second. She wanted to remember that face forever. She then ran back over to the ninja and then Dylan poured the tea on his head and wind began to swirl around him making it hard to see him. In the swirl, Eve and the ninja could see Dylan getting slightly bigger. Then finally the swirl cleared and he was now twelve years old. He still had his sideswept hairstyle and he still had his eyes and his smile. But he was wearing a white T shirt with a light grey jacket with white drawstrings and blue jeans. He looked at Eve and the ninja for a moment and then he finally spoke. His voice now sounded like it was in the first stage of puberty.

"Guys." He said smiling at the ninja, He looked at Eve, "Mom." Dylan said smiling at Eve, Eve ran over and hugged him. She had tears in her eyes. They released from the hug and then he walked over to the ninja. Kai high fived him and said, "Hey there little man, you're no longer little!" Dylan chuckled, he fist bumped Jay and then high fived Cole. "Hey there, runt!" Cole said smiling, Dylan laughed at that. He walked past Zane and Zane said, "Look at you!" Dylan laughed again, Then when he got to Lloyd, Lloyd scruffed up his hair and said, "Well look at you, you're officially one of us now and I don't have to throw out you dirty diapers anymore!" He joked, Dylan laughed so hard at that joke.

He then looked at himself, "I can't believe it! I'm older!" Dylan said, "But how is this possible?" He asked the ninja, "Tomorrow's Tea." Kai said, That stuff makes you older while "Yesterday's Tea" Makes you younger…" "You mean that the "Tomorrow's Tea" can make me two again?" Dylan asked, "Yes but you won't need it for what we're going to do…" Jay said, "Together, we're going to defeat Morro and regain control of Ninjago!" "YEAH!" Everyone cheered together.

* * *

Meanwhile Morro was still knocked out in the cave. He sat up and rubbed his head groaning. "Ugh, what happened?" He asked himself, he then looked over and saw Chen by the computer. He was lying on the ground still and Morro noticed that he was hit in the head by a rock. Morro walked over to Chen and checked his pulse…

Dead…

Morro stood up and dusted himself off, "The ninja thought they could pull this shenanigan off. But they have sorely mistaken." Morro said out loud to himself, "Chen may be gone, But Morro is still here and don't you worry my friend, I will see to it that you're death will be avenged…"

* * *

**Aww Man So much happened in this chapter! We got some backstory Dylan used "Tomorrow's Tea" to grow older, and now Chen is dead but Morro's still alive! Well now I'm tired and I'm going to go watch Ninjago...What will happen next? and what will the ninja actually succeed in defeating Morro and fulfilling the prophecy? Stay tuned...**


	26. Chapter 22: The Final Battle Begins

**A.N: Hey! It's me! I am back with another chapter! This one is kind of short but it's because the big part is coming. :) Alright, let's get this show on the road. **

* * *

Dylan was in the training room with the ninja and Eve. Since they no longer had their powers they were teaching him the proper fighting techniques instead.

"Okay, Dylan...Try to knock all of these training dummies down." Jay instructed Dylan, Dylan, who was now clad in a Baby Blue colored ninja suit, gave Jay a nod and charged towards the dummies and then he jumped up and did a flip then kicked the first dummy in the head and knocked the head off. He ran towards the second dummy and kicked it in the face. He slid under the third dummy and kocked it off itss feet then kicked the fourth and final dummy in the gut and the dummy fell backwards. Then he jumped over that dummy and did three frontflips and then landed on his feet in a flawless dismount. He looked back at the ninja and asked, "Was that good?"

The ninja were wide-eyed. NEVER had they see someone so young learn so quickly! "Good? Good?! That was amazing!" Jay said happily, he high fived Dylan and Dylan jumped and yelled, "Alright!"

"Dylan, how did you learn so quickly?" Kai asked, "I dont know I just felt like I had the potential inside of me." Dylan said, "It's your father..." Sensei Wu said, "You were born with his abilities...you can do whatever he could do..." "Whoa, cool..." Dylan said looking at his hands. Just then, Sensei walked in liking rather troubled, "What's wrong, Sensei?" Kai asked, "I'm afraid that the time for the final battle with Morro is drawing nearer..."

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Morro was putting all of the stolen powers into a large machine. "Yes..." Morro said to himself, "It's working...soon i will take it out and use it to drain all life out of Ninjago!" He laughed.

* * *

The ninja were now on the Destiny's Bounty suiting up for the final battle. Nya was preparing her samurai exoskeleton for the battle while the ninjas were grabbing all the weapons they needed. "Dylan, you ho with Nya in her samurai suit..." Kai instructed, "Aww why?!" Dylan whined, it was prophesized that we would fight together!" Lloyd laughed a little, "You sound just like me when I was young...you'll fight, don't worry." He assured Dylan, Dylan then Ran over to Nya who was suited up in her samurai suit about to get into her exoskeleton. The ninja were putting their armor on hoping it will be enough. Eve walked up to them and said,

"This is it...Good luck..." They all pulled their ninja goods over their heads and were preparing to land. They were preparing to climb down the chain of the anchor with Kai going first, then Jay going second, Zane going third being followed by Cole who went fourth. Lloyd was just about to climb down when Eve called him.

"Lloyd, wait!" Eve said, Lloyd stopped and looked back at her, "Yeah, Eve?" He asked, she hesitated, "I believe in you, I know you can do this...you're an excellent ninja, Lloyd..." Lloyd didn't respond. After a minute he looked down at the floor and then back up at Eve and gave her a nod and climbed down the chain to the anchor. Eve walked over to the railing on the deck, she hugged Dylan goodbye. "Be safe, Dylan." She told him, he smiled at her, "Mom I can do this...I'm a ninja..." She laughed, Dylan then climbed with Nya into her exoskeleton and the two took off.

Eve looked over the deck and watched the ninja along with their two Sensei run off towards the city. Eve smiled and said, "Go ninja...go..."

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter...next chapter is the showdown...don't miss it... ;)**


	27. Chapter 23: The Final Battle

**A.N: Hey guys, I'm sorry this one took a day or two but It's been hard for me to type :( But hey, I'm back and here is the final showdown! Yeah! :D **

* * *

The day was normal...too normal...It was sunny and children were running around playing while couples were enjoying romantic picnics in the park. A married couple was enjoying a picnic with their son who was sitting on the blanket being picky about what he would eat and not eat. That's when he saw a butterfly fly over by their blanket.

The young boy stood up and began to chase the butterfly around the park.

"Don't go too far, sweetie." His mother called out,

The child continued to chase the butterfly and giggled as he did so. But that moment was cut off when he saw a large shadow fall upon him. He looked up and saw a huge metal machine ride into the city. It was a grayish black vehicle that looked about 80 ft tall and it looked like a very large zamboni. At the top of it was a small glass dome and in that glass dome was Morro who was operating the whole machine.

"Mommy!" The kid cried out, his mother and father ran over and hugged the startled child. They gazed up in fear at the machine. One if the elders from Dylan's home village saw what was going on.

"The prophecy is coming to pass." He said,

"Cower Ninjago City! Before the awesome power of The Mighty Morro!" Morro evilly laughed,

The people screamed in fear when try saw the ninja run in.

"Hey, look!" Shouted a woman, "The ninja are here to save us!" Shouted a man with a funny voice pointing to the ninja.

The ninja pulled out their powerless weapons and stood there posed ready to attack.

"You got that right!" Kai yelled referring to what the man with the funny voice said,

"Leave the city of you want to live!" Lloyd ordered, All of the citizens ran out of the city in a panic and didn't stick around for a minute. The ninja looked up at be machine and were immediately concerned.

"Uh...Sensei...What exactly is that thing?" Jay asked worriedly,

"It is a device that is made to suck all of the life and color out of Ninjago..." Sensei Wu said, "Since Morro has the elements, when something is destroyed, it won't come back. If a plant is killed, the master of nature cannot restore it. When all the metal is gone, the master of metal cannot forge more...once all life is gone, it will be the end..."

"Because when all of the life is gone and nothing can restore it...then Ninjago will be a barren wasteland just like Morro wanted!" Kai said finishing Sensei Wu's statement,

"Yes..." Sensei Wu said giving him a nod, "That is why we must prevent that from happening..."

"It's probably not as bad as it seems..." Cole said, "Maybe one of us just needs to slash the machine with one of our weapons and take the whole thing down. Get the elements back and save Ninjago..." "And I'll be the one to do it..."

Cole ran at the machine and pulled out a large blade that he brought with him. He lunged at the machine and yelled, "NINJAGO!"

But when the blade hit the machine, it repelled Cole's attack and threw him back towards the ninja and he landed flat on his back.

Cole sat up leaning on his elbows while the guys surrounded him.

"I don't understand...why didn't it work?" Cole asked in pain from being blown back, Then something hit Lloyds mind.

"I know why!" Lloyd said, "Really? Why?" Kai asked,

"It's just like when I was trying to free Griffin from his cage...when I tried to use my golden power, it repelled and threw me back just like Cole just now..." Lloyd explained,

"It must also repel the attack of weapons as well..." Kai said, Zane then scanned the machine with his eyes,

"Indeed, the machine is made out of a weapon and element proof type metal." He said looking at them,

"Aww we can't catch a break today!" Jay whined,

"Then we have to find some way to make that machine break down without using our weapons..." Cole said, "Yeah, but how...?" Kai asked,

Zane zoomed in on his view of the machine and caught a glimpse of a small ventilation duct.

"There..." He said pointing to the area of the machine where the vent was, "That's an air vent...we have a way in..."

"Oh ninja..." Morro called, they looked up and saw Morro's voice coming out of a speaker and that he was speaking into a mic with the glass dome."

"You might as well give up now...I have all of your elements...I guess I can say you're 'Out of your element!' Oh great! now Chen got me saying bad jokes." Morro said angrily,

"Speaking of which, where is Chen?!" Kai yelled at Morro, "Is he with you?!"

"Unfortunately after the last time we...met...he was killed by getting hit in the head by a falling rock..." Morro explained,

"Oh. Ok, one less villain to fight." Jay said,

"Oh but you see, I promised him his death would be avenged. And the only way to honor that promise is to take over Ninjago and fulfill the one thing he never could!" Morro said,

The guys huddled up, "Alright guys, we gotta take this guy down." Kai did, "Easier said than done." Cole said, "The probabilities of us making outta here alive are extremely low." Zane said, "But how are we going to get into that vent? The machines enormous!" Jay screamed, "I'll go, just make sure I get into that vent!" Lloyd said,

* * *

Back at the boarding school, Eve was in a room dusting but was worried about her son.

'He's only twelve! I shouldn't have let him go!' She thought, 'Well, at least the ninja are with him and he is excellent at fighting...'

Then her mind shifted over to the ninja. 'I hope the guys are okay...wait what am I thinking?! They're going to be just fine...' She assured herself, just then Brad along with Gene walked in.

"Hey, Miss Eve?" Brad said, "Where are our teachers?"

"They're out saving the world from Morro. But don't worry they'll be right back." Eve assured him,

"How come you're not worried Miss Eve?" Gene asked, "I know the ninja, I know they'll succeed...they always do..." Eve answered,

"Yeah but that was when they had their powers..." Brad said, "Yeah, without their powers, they're weak!" Gene said,

"Oh come now you two..." Eve said, "They can fight even without their powers."

'I hope...' She thought,

* * *

The ninja were now attacking the machine the best they could to distract Morro so Lloyd could get into the vent and into the machine. Nya along with Dylan in her exoskeleton were shooting small missiles at Morro's machine. The machine just sucked up the missiles and and shot them back at them. They dodged them as they shot past them and exploded when they hit the ground and other buildings.

Kai and Zane were throwing ninja throwing stars at the machine but the machine sucked them in and then dozens of them were flying back out towards them and they dodged them just by an inch.

Jay was looking around and saw some broken parts from what was a car and used the parts to make a jet pack.

He flew up to be just outside the glass dome so he and Morro were technically, 'Face to Face'. He began to fly around while Morro shot missiles at him but kept on missing.

"How is he firing missiles?!" Jay asked over his video watch,

Nya pulled up a blueprint of the entire machine.

The machine has a duplicator, it duplicates whatever it sucks in." She explained,

"Really?!" Jay whined, "Man, now he's just not being fair!"

"Fair?" Morro said through the speaker, "There is no 'Fair' in war..."

Just then, the guys noticed that the city was starting to lose its color, almost like with what happened when The Overlord tried to take over and Lloyd faced him in the final showdown, except there were no evil people there to do whatever Morro ordered.

"The city..." Kai said looking around at the city, which was losing its color.

"The extraction process is almost complete, we need to get Lloyd into the vent now!" Zane said,

Jay was still circling the machine and Morro kept on spinning around trying to shoot him down. Lloyd was climbing up the machine to get into the vent. But then Morro made a sharp turn and made Lloyd fall off. He landed hard on the ground.

He sat up and rubbed the area on his head where he got hurt the most.

"Ow." He groaned, he looked up at Jay who was still flying around.

"Dude! Lloyd yelled, "We're trying to get me into the vent! I can't get in if he keeps spinning around to attack you!"

"Oops my bad!" Jay said realizing his mistake,

He flew up to the glass dome and used raised his right arm. The goo shooter that Nya gave him was latched to his arm. He shot goo in Morro's view and The machine stopped. Morro growled in anger and Lloyd climbed through the vent while the life sucker remained motionless.

"Is he in?" Kai asked, Zane activated his heat detector and he picked up Lloyds heat signal.

"Yes, he's in." Zane said, "Good, now all he needs is to open the chamber that has all of our elements and we'll have them again." Kai said,

"Nya, try to deactivate the life sucker." Kai said over a communicator in Nya's exoskeleton,

"I'm on it..." Nya said flying towards the glass dome, Morro managed to look from a different side of the dome and saw them coming. He pressed a button and more missiles came shooting out.

"Nya! Look out!" Dylan yelled behind her, Nya's exoskeleton then got hit by a few of the flying missiles.

"Don't worry, these missiles aren't powerful enough to shoot us down on contact..." Nya told Dylan, "What's the bad news?" Dylan asked, "The bad news is that if we continue to get hit, my samurai suit will eventually shut down. It can only take so much impact!"

Morro looked at a bar on one of the screens on the main controls. It read 87% complete. "The process is almost complete!" Morro said with an evil smile, "Ninjago will be mine!" He laughed,

Nya and Dylan continued to try to dodge the missiles but then one hit them and delivered the final blow. The two immediately fell and landed hard on the ground, the exoskeleton was completely beaten up and there was steam coming out of it.

"Nya!" Kai yelled, "Dylan!" A voice cried out, the guys turned to find Eve standing not so far behind them.

"Eve, what are you doing here?!" Jay asked, "I had a sick feeling so I came to help!" Eve said, Nya and Dylan climbed out of the exoskeleton. Dylan wasn't hurt, but Nya was worn out and slightly injured.

"Nya!" Kai yelled running towards her,

"Dylan!" Eve yelled doing the same,

Dylan ran to Eve and she hugged him so tight that she couldn't let go. "Are you hurt?" Eve asked worried, "No mom, I'm fine." Dylan assured her, Eve smiled and hugged her boy again. "Mom, you're suffocating me!" Dylan joked, Eve let go and the two laughed. Then they turned their attention to Kai who was with Nya who was still lying weakly where she was before.

"Nya, are you okay?" Kai asked, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Nya assured him with a smile,

* * *

Lloyd ran through the dark corridors of the life sucker. He ran down one way and then turned a corner. Then he went another way and reached a dead end. He turned back around and then went another way which also led to a dead end. He phoned the other ninja on his video watch and Jay's face came up on the screen.

"Lloyd, did you find where Morro is keeping everybody's power yet?" Sensei asked over the wristwatch, "No, not yet.." Lloyd said, "I keep findings dead ends...It's almost like a labyrinth..."

Nya then weakly pulled up a hologram on her bracelet, "That's because it is a labyrinth." She said,

"It is?" Jay said confused, "Yeah." Nya said nodding, "It's obvious that Morro thought that he shouldn't hide the elements too easily. So he forged this labyrinth, to make the finding of the elements harder."

"Seriously?" Lloyd said annoyed, "Zane, can you detect any elemental presence her in the life sucker?" He asked,

Zane did some robotic stuff for a minute and then answered, "Yes, where you are now...go down the corridor in front of you and then make a right." He instructed, Lloyd did what he was told and continued to run down the corridor where he made a right. "Okay Zane, now what?" Lloyd asked, "Make a left and then a right." Zane instructed him again, Lloyd once again did what he was told. "Okay Zane, now what?" "Right, Left, Right, Right, and straight ahead!"

Lloyd followed the nindroid's instructions and then he saw a large glowing blue orb pulsing in and out.

"It's here! I think I found it!" Lloyd told the ninja over his video watch, the ninja cheered over that. "Okay Lloyd, just detach it and the whole machine will fall." Nya instructed him, Morro heard the ninja cheering. He looked at one of the monitors and saw Lloyd in the chamber with the elements.

"No!" Morro yelled, he pressed a button and Lloyd was about to grab the orb when the chamber began to shake. The entire chamber was collapsing around him. He grabbed the orb and ran out of the chamber he was running down the corridors in which he came which were also collapsing around him as well. The entire machine was falling apart! He tried to climb back out grouch the vent but then debris fell in front of it. He was trapped! He stood looking up at the ceiling of the machine as it was continuing to fall apart.

* * *

On the outside, the ninja were attacking the machine with all they got. They threw stones at the glass dome and the glass was cracking. "No! No!" Morro yelled, the entire glass dome shattered and a glass shard hit the self destruct button. Morro attempted to deactivate it but to no avail.

"He activated self destruct!" Sensei Wu yelled, we must go!"

"But what about Lloyd?!" Eve yelled, "He's still stuck in there! We can't just leave him!"

Kai grabbed her hand, "Eve there's no time! We have to get out of here!"

Eve ripped her arm away, "Lloyd once told me that he risks his life for so much because it's the right thing to do...no one get's left behind..."

"Eve seriously, there's no time, we have to get out!" Kai said pulling her out of the city along with everyone else. Lloyd was still on the inside and then he took off one of his ninja gloves and touched the orb with his bare hand. He felt his golden power flow right into him, and he knew what to do. He used his golden power to make a dome around him. The machine was about to burst, it couldn't stay together anymore the self destruct was counting down the last ten seconds. On the last second the entire machine exploded and Eve's eyes were immediately tearing up. The guys were in shock too and they ran towards the wreckage.

The entire machine was destroyed. They knew Morro did not survive the explosion. But did Lloyd?

They dug through rubble and threw large metal plates aside to look for him. They weren't having any luck until Eve lifted up a large piece of metal and found him lying still on the ground.

"Guys! I found him!" Eve called to the other ninja, they all ran over and saw everything that Eve saw.

"Son..." Garmadon said worried and sad, Eve knelt down next to Lloyd's body and the other ninja were staring in silence.

"Is he alive?" Kai asked, Eve put her head to Lloyd's chest and heard his heartbeat.

"He's alive, he's just unconscious."

"What's that in his hand?" Kai asked pointing to Lloyd's right hand, Eve took the glowing, pulsing, blue orb and looked at it closely, she turned to the others.

"It must be the elements." Eve said, "They seem to be put back into their original masters when in contact with their skin." Nya explained, Eve handed her the orb and the ninja began to pass it around. Each of the ninja took off one of their gloves. They each touched the orb and they all got their powers back. When they got them back, "New Ninjago City" was getting all of its life and color back everyone was cheering for it. Nya put the orb that was much smaller now into a glass container to keep it safe. They then turned their attention back to Lloyd and Eve who was kneeling beside him the entire time. Dylan ran over and knelt down next to Lloyd as well. He looked sadly at his mother and Eve looked sadly at him back. She turned to the ninja.

"What do we do?" She asked, "We shall take him home...and hope he wakes up soon..." Sensei said,

* * *

Inside Lloyd's head, he remembered all of the moments that have happened since they defeated Chen and Eve came to work for them as their housekeeper.

**A.N: This next part is going to be Lloyd's memories that he's remembering while he's knocked out.**

_"And you...you're Lloyd Garmadon, son of Lord Garmadon and the Green Ninja and The Ultimate Spinjitzu Master..." Eve gave one of those karate bows, "It is a great honor to be of your service." Lloyd bowed back, "Likewise." He said, _

_Garmadon looked at his son, "Lloyd..." He said, Lloyd turned to look in his direction, "Dad? Dad!" He screamed happily, he ran over to his father and hugged him. "I've missed you!" Lloyd said, "I missed you too, son." _

_"What is it?" Jay asked, Eve gasped at what was inside, She turned to the group and they looked at the basket. Eve pulled down a blanket to reveal a sleeping baby's face. "It's a baby." Eve said in shock, _

_"Dylan...His name is Dylan..." _

_"I admire that..." Eve said, "You always put others before yourself." "I wasn't always like that." Lloyd said, "You weren't?" Eve said confused, _

"_You're an excellent ninja, Lloyd."_

* * *

Lloyd POV

I saw nothing but darkness. Dark black darkness for miles, and I was all alone. I wondered where my friends were and if they were okay. After the life sucker exploded, I remember seeing the guys and Eve as I was tossed into the air. They looked really afraid. Then I felt my body hit the hard ground and that's all I remember. I closed my eyes and remembered that moment when I was tossed. As soon as my body hit the ground, my eyes opened. I sat up and my head was pounding. I put my hand to my head to ease the pain. I looked around, I was in Eve's room on her bed. I wondered how I got there. I was still in my ninja suit and I realized that I was covered in cuts and my ninja outfit was torn slightly.

That's when my friends immediately crossed my mind. I had to make sure they were actually okay. I got out of bed noticing my left foot was all bandaged up. I tried stepping on it, it hurt. So I walked out of the room trying to step on it lightly. I walked down the hall past Nya's room. I looked i and noticed her sleeping. She was beaten up too and her right arm was bandaged.

I continued to walk down the hall with my foot hurting with each step.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." I said every time I walked, I walked into the kitchen where I saw the ninja at the table. Kai had band aids on his forehead and cheeks. Jay's face was decorated in bruises and cuts while Zane was looking totally normal and Cole had his left arm in a cast and sling.

"Hey, you're awake." Kai said,

"How long was I out for?" I asked,

"You were out for three days, We brought you back here and we called in a doctor to fix you up." Cole explained,

"I'm so glad you guys are safe..." I said, "I was so worried about you guys and Eve and-. Wait wheres Eve?!" I immediately asked concerned,

The ninja looked at each other and then back at me with sad faces.

"What?" I asked,

* * *

**Flashback:**

The ninja and Eve dragged Lloyd into Eve's room and and laid him on her bed. "Whoa he's so heavy." Eve panted, "Alright, Let's go call him a doctor." Cole said, Everyone left the room except for Eve. She walked over to Lloyd's bedside and just stared at him for a second. She ran her hand through his hair and sighed and said, "I'm sorry this had to happen to you. I wanted to save you but Kai and the others wouldn't let me...I can't put your lives in danger anymore...I need to do what's best for Dylan and you guys...just know that you and the others have made me and Dylan's time here a blast..." She leaned in and kissed his forehead. "Thank you." She said,

She walked out into the kitchen where the others were at the table and Cole had just hung up the phone. "Guys? This isn't easy for me to say but...me and Dylan...are leaving."

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed, "What do you mean 'leave'!" Kai yelled, "You can't leave!" Jay yelled, "You don't really mean it, do you, mom?" Dylan asked, "I'm afraid so, baby." Eve said sadly, "She and Dylan packed up their things and left later that day. They're going to live with her parents." Cole finished, "No." Lloyd said to himself, "Before she left she told us she loved us...she told us to tell you when you woke up, she loves you..."

Lloyd was in complete shock. Eve and Dylan were gone and they were probably never coming back.

* * *

**NOOOOOOO! Eve and Dylan are gone! Will she and the ninja ever meet again? Stay Tuned...**


	28. Chapter 24: Star

**A.N: In the last chapter of "The Ninja and the Housekeeper" the ninja finally defeated Morro and Eve and Dylan left the group. Will the ninja move on? And will Find out in this chapter of "The Ninja and the Housekeeper!" **

* * *

The elemental descendants got their powers back too and everyone in"New Ninjago City" was celebrating the defeat of both Morro and Chen. Everything seemed perfect now. Except for one thing...

With Eve and Dylan gone the ninja didn't know what do. Everything just seemed not as fun as it was when she was around. The ninja were mostly just lying around doing nothing. Their girlfriends and their two Sensei's tried to think of a way to get them back in the swing of things but to was no use. They just couldn't forget about them.

"Guys, I know it sucks but you need to do something." Nya said, her arm was still bandaged but she was now strong enough to walk.

"Nya, you don't know. Hiring her was the best thing that ever happened to us. She was a sign of hope, she gave us faith again, she brought a little bit of light to our lives...We wish she was still here..." Kai said,

"We must not let this loss seem like the end, but like another new beginning." Sensei Wu said coming into the room, "He's right fellas, at least we still have Nya and Lloyd..." Cole said, "Speaking of which, where is Lloyd?" Kai asked,

* * *

Lloyd was walking through a city block party that was to celebrate Morro's defeat and the rescue of not just "New Ninjago City" but Ninjago in general. There were lights, food, and bands performing on every block and street corner. While everyone else was eating and dancing to music around him, his thoughts were on Dylan and Eve. He was still devastated about them being gone, it just didn't feel the same.

"I wish they didn't leave..." Lloyd thought, "I wish they were still here...they made us feel whole again like...a family…"

His thoughts were immediately broken by the yelling of some cops. He stopped walking and turned to see two cops chasing a smaller figure in a purple hoodie and purple jeans.

"Stop! Thief!" One of the cops yelled, The little figure continued to run. They looked like they were holding a small bag of candy. Lloyd pulled his ninja hood over his head and chased after them. The cops and the figure were already far ahead and he saw them run through a crowd of people. The figure kept bumping into citizens and the cops were doing the same. The people were giving them angry looks and the cops were apologizing all over.

Lloyd continued to follow them through the city. Finally, the hooded figure reached a dead end, the cops were surrounding the figure. "No where to run, sweetie, no where to hide." Said the cop that yelled to her earlier, Lloyd saw everything that was going on. The other officer grabbed the figure's arm and the hood fell back. It was a girl. She had very dark blonde hair with tan skin and pale lips. Her eyes were a chocolate brown and she looked rather terrified.

The cops then noticed that the girl was looking at Lloyd. They turned in his direction to see him standing there.

"Green Ninja..." The first cop said,

"What seems to be the problem, officers?" Lloyd asked,

"This girl is a thief!" The first cop yelled, the second cop showed Lloyd the girl, The girl then kicked the cop in the face and the cop fell to the ground. Lloyd then saw something extremely crazy. The girl's eyes turned red and she was building up something in her hands. It looked like dark magic? The second cop got up and she smacked him down using the dark magic. She then formed the dark magic into a giant hand and she picked up the first cop with the large hand and she threw him on the ground where he laid there unconscious.

Lloyd was surprised, he's never seen a child fight like that, except for Dylan of course. He approached the girl as she dusted herself off.

"Are you okay?" He asked, "Yeah, I'm fine." The girl said still dusting herself off, she then looked at him, "Why were they chasing you?" Lloyd asked, "Eh long story short, I was hungry, I stole some candy, I got caught and they started chasing me." The girl said, "But enough about me, What is the famed Green Ninja doing wandering the city all alone?" She asked,

"I'd prefer to not talk about it." Lloyd said, "Come on, talking about it will make you feel better." The girl said,

* * *

**Flashback: **

It was the day after Eve was first hired and she was clearing up the dinner table while Lloyd was walking around the kitchen upset about his father.

_"Why don't you just tell me what's wrong with you?" Eve asked, "I don't wanna talk about it." Lloyd said seriously, "Talking about it will make you feel better..." Eve said, _

* * *

Lloyd eyed the girl surprised and the girl gave him an odd look. "Did I say something wrong?" The girl asked, Lloyd blinked once and shook his head. He looked back the girl and replied, "No, it's just...someone once said that exact same thing to me..." The girl looked intrigued with what he was saying.

"Tell me, are you alone?" He asked,

The girl was silent for a minute. Then finally she responded, "Yeah, my uh..parents died when I was 3..." "Oh...I'm so sorry..." Lloyd said, "Yeah, I was stealing candy for the kids at the orphanage." She explained, "You wanna come back with me?" Lloyd offered, "We can keep you safe there."

"Alright." The girl said nodding and smiling, Lloyd took her hand,

"In case of you didn't know, my name's Lloyd..." He told her, "Nice to meet you..." The girl said, "My name's Star...Star Miller..."

* * *

The ninja were lounging around in the room where they watched T.V. They were still moping desperately about Eve and Dylan.

"If Eve and Dylan were still here, what do you think we would do?" Jay asked, he was lying on the couch staring up at the ceiling.

"I don't know." Kai said, he was laying on the floor. "Everyone's energy levels are extremely low." Zane said, he was laying on the floor as well.

"Maybe we would just be chilling out." Cole said, "I mean, other than fighting evil people from skeletons to fake Anacondrai. There's not much to do..."

"Poor Lloyd, he misses Eve and Dylan more than the rest of us." Kai said sitting up leaning back on his hands,

"Yeah, and to think we always thought that those two were sweet on each other." Cole said, "Yes well, the two have always had a magnetic attraction." Zane said, "What are you suggesting?" Kai asked, "That we bring Eve back and we try to hook them up?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm suggesting." Zane said, The ninja then all agreed. "Alright, how shall we do it?" Kai asked, t's they heard Lloyd come in through the kitchen.

"I'm back?" Lloyd called, "Shh shh, here he comes!" Kai yelled in a whisper, Lloyd then came into the room and saw the guys pretending to still be depressed.

"Hey guys." Lloyd said happily, "What are you so happy?" Cole asked, "Yeah, I thought you were torn up about them too." Kai said,

"Guys, I was walking in the city and then I saw some cops chasing a person and the person turned out to be a little girl with no home. So I told her she can stay with us." Star then walked into the doorway and the Ninja saw the innocent girl that wasn't so innocent.

"This is Star..." Lloyd introduced, "Hi." Star said shyly waving, "Hey." Kai said, "Hello." Jay said waving, "Greetings." Zane smiled, Star took a step back when she saw the nindroid. "Hey." Cole said smiling, When she saw that Cole was another human, she began to relax.

Sensei Wu then came into the room. When he saw little Star, he grew curious.

"Tell me little child, What's your name." Sensei Wu instructed, Star was terrified for minute but then realized Sensei was calm and she felt better.

"My name's Star." She said, "Sensei, I found her running from the police. She was broke and she was stealing candy for the children at her orphanage." Lloyd explained, "How old are you?" Sensei asked, "14." Star answered, "Please don't send me back!" she cried, "Of course not..." Sensei said, "Stay as long as you need." He told her, Star smiled. "Thank you." She said,

Nya walked into the room and Sensei said, "Nya will show you to your room." Nya took Star's hand and led her down the hall.

Sensei turned to leave when Kai spoke up, "Sensei, is this what you meant when you said let this loss be a new beginning?" He asked,

Sensei turned back to them and gave a nod and said, "Yes." Then without another word, he left the room.

"So, what were you guys talking about a few minutes ago?" Lloyd asked turning to the other ninja,

"Nothing." Kai lied, Jay picked up a comic book and pretended to read it, "Yeah, nothing important."

Lloyd gave them each a suspicious look and then walked out of the room. Once they were sure he was gone, they began to talk again about how they would get him and Eve together.

The ninja laid awake in their beds that night. They knew no one could ever replace Eve but they also thought that this could possibly be a new beginning.

* * *

**Wow, they have someone new already. One of my viewers asked me if I would put her OC in. I read her review and I thought, okay I'll put her in Thanks ;). What do you guys think of Star? And will the guys ever see Eve and Dylan again? Stay Tuned... Don't worry, they're not gone for good. XD In fact, the next chapter is going to be in their perspectives...Stay Tuned for that...**


	29. Chapter 25: Not the Same

**A.N: Hey, What. Is. Up? Here is another chapter. This chapter is going to be look into what Eve and Dylan's lives are like now that they left the ninja. Is it good? or is it bad? Let's find out...Also, this chapter happens the same day as Chapter 24...Okay, here we go... **

* * *

An alarm clock went off in an apartment bedroom. Suddenly, a hand slammed the snooze button on the alarm. The person yawned and stretched while still in her bed and sat up. It was Eve.

Her eyes were tired and she looked at the beams of sunlight streaming in through her window. She got out of bed and did another stretch. She looked over at her unpacked suitcases. She was comfortable to be in her old room again.

Before she went to go work for the ninja, Eve lived with her parents and now she was back again. Here she and Dylan would start a new life. She was planning on continuing Housekeeping and Dylan was just going to live the life of a normal kid.

She then breathed in and smelled the sweet smell of pancakes. She walked down the hall and into the kitchen. Her mother was making breakfast while her father and Dylan were sitting at the table eating.

"Morning." Eve said with another yawn, "Morning Eve." Her father said, He had blonde hair that was like Lloyd's hair color. He was wearing black framed glasses and was wearing a maroon colored t shirt and pajama bottoms. "Morning Eve." Her mother said smiling at her, Her mother had brown hair that used to be caramel like Eve's. She had purple glasses that had green diamond patterns on the sides and was already dressed wearing a t shirt and jeans. Dylan was already dressed in a black sweater with black dress pants. almost like the uniforms at Darkley's boarding school before they turned over to good.

"Hey Kid, ready for your first day?" Eve asked Dylan, Dylan took a sip of his chocolate milk.

"I don't know, mom." Dylan said, "What if they don't like me?" He asked,

"Come on!" Eve said smiling, she put her hand in his shoulder, "You'll be fine, I promise." Dylan smiled,

"Relax, champ." Eve's father said, "Here is your chance to make new friends..."

"But I don't want new friends!" Dylan said, "I want to only have the friends I used to have."

"Dylan, those kids are still in play group and you're twelve." Eve said, "Besides, we're here to forget that place. We're here to start fresh."

"What's happened to you?" Dylan asked, "You don't act like my mother. You act like a totally different person and I don't like it…"

Just then they heard the bus horn beeping outside their apartment building. Eve and Dylan got up from the table and Eve handed Dylan his lunch.

"There's the bus..." She kissed him on the top of his head as she started straightening out his uniform. "Remember, Smile, Stand out, Be yourself, Use common sense."

Dylan ran across the living room and out the door.

"Love you Dillie!" She called out, Dylan groaned in annoyance. "Mom! I told you not to call me Dillie!" He yelled, He ran down the hall, down the stairs, and out the door and got on the bus.

A few other kids from the same building boarded the bus shortly after him. Then the bus took off.

* * *

Dylan was walking down the aisle looking for an empty seat. A lot of the kids were ignoring him.

He was nervous. That's when he heard a voice say, "Hey." He turned around to find a boy wearing the same uniform that Dylan was wearing. He had chestnut brown hair and blue eyes. His voice had kind of a scratchy sound to it.

"You could sit with me if you'd like." He said patting the empty spot next to him. Dylan smiled and sat down next to the kid.

"My name's Dylan." Dylan said, "Brody, Nice to meet 'ya." Brody said shaking Dylan's hand,

"Hey, I don't think I've seen you around school before." Brody said,

"Yeah I'm new." Dylan said, "Sweet!" Brody said, "You're gonna like it here!" He said,

The bus then came to a stop in front of Dylan's new school. The kids all scrambled off the bus and into the school. Dylan and Brody were the last to get off. They both stared up at the large school.

"Welcome to Jamonakai Middle School." Brody smiled,

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Eve was standing outside an apartment door and took a deep breath before knocking. She lifted her hand and knocked. The door was answered by an old woman with white hair and a wrinkled face. Her white hair was up in a tight bun and was wearing a purple zip up jacket with matching purple sweatpants.

"Hmm you're here." She said giving Eve a nasty look. Eve chucked nervously, "Well it's a good thing that you finally are, now de clog the toilet!" She barked, Eve sighed as she stepped into the apartment.

When she was done with that chore, the old lady was not finished with her yet.

"There...finished..." Eve said, "Finished?" The woman said, "Oh my dear you've only just begun...Clean the dishes!" The woman barked again, Eve sighed once again. She went and cleaned the dishes and then vacuumed the floor and polished the coffee table and then washed the windows. She felt horrible! The ninja had never treated her like this! She was now starting to regret her decision of leaving.

'_This is horrible! Maybe we shouldn't have left.' _Eve thought, _'No! No! Our lives are perfect here! Besides, The ninja probably don't miss us that much.' _

* * *

Dylan walked through the school halls with Brody. They each were in the same classes as each other and they sat with each other at lunch. It seemed as if the two were going to be best friends. That was until recess rolled around.

The two friends were playing that game where you hit a ball around that pole and they were having the times of their lives.

"Dude, this is sweet." Brody said, "We could be bros forever." Just then, three huge bullies walked up to the other two covering them in their shadows. "Hey, Brody." The one in the middle said, "You know what time it is?" He asked, "No, No!" Brody yelled, The fat kid picked Brody up by the back of his sweater, "It's time for a beating!" He then started tossinh Brody back and forth and then giving him three good punches to the face.

Dylan was angered, He breathed in and out through his clenched teeth. Storm clouds began rolling in. The bullies were still beating Brody up and laughing at him. Then they noticed the rather large storm clouds rolling in. They then looked at Dylan who had wind swirling around him.

"Hey kid, what are you doing?!" The middle kid yelled, Dylan continued to build up power and then finally thunder and lightning appeared in the clouds.

"Uh oh." The fat kid said, Then the lightning stuck him and struck him hard. It was powerful but it wasn't powerful enough to kill him. He dropped Brody and Brody fell to the ground. The three kids ran away and the middle one who got struck yelled, "Whoever you are, you're a freak!"

Just then the storm cleared up and Dylan was still watching the three boys run away and he had a angry look on his face while he was panting from using so much energy.

Brody looked up at him in fear. Dylan looked down at him and held out his hand, "Are you okay?" He asked, Brody crawled back a bit.

"No st-stay away from me!" Brody said terrified, "You don't have to be scared of me, I won't hurt you." Dylan assured him.

Brody just stared at him, Dylan smiled and held out his hand and Brody stood up and then kept stepping backwards and shook his head and said, "I'm sorry, Dylan. I just can't be friends with you now." He then ran away and left Dylan all alone.

* * *

The rest of the day was horrible. Now he didn't know where to find certain classrooms and he was late to them. Then he tried to talk to Brody and Brody just looked at him and then hurried off. Dylan was finally relieved when school was over. He boarded the bus. He walked down the asile once again looking for an empty seat. He looked around the bus, many of the kids were giving him dirty looks and then he passed by Brody's bus seat and he had someone sitting in the empty spot next to him. He continued to walk through the bus until he finally found an empty seat. He sat there all alone the entire ride home. He entered the apartment depressed and Eve's mother was in the kitchen fixing up dinner.

"Hey Dylan, how was school?" She asked, Dylan dropped his bookbag next to the couch and then collapsed facedown on the couch.

"A diaster!" He said through the pillow, Then Eve's father then came into the room.

"Hey champ." He said looking at Dylan, "Hey grandpa." Dylan said, "How was school?" Her father asked,

"It was horrible!" Dylan cried again, "How can anyone stand it?!"

Eve then came into the room, Her eyes looking tired and her hair a mess.

"Hey Evie, how was your day?" Her mother asked, Her parents were the only other people other than Luke that called her Evie.

"Rough." Eve said, She walked over to the couch and Dylan sat up and Eve collapsed on the couch next to him.

"Hey Dylan how was school?" Eve asked her son, "Bad." Dylan said, "I made a friend and then he was getting bullied and then I used my storm powers to help him.

"Dylan, you used your powers?!" Eve said loudly, "I-I had to, mom." Dylan said,

"Dylan, you know you can't use your powers!" Eve said, "It's too risky, Someonev else could be after you! I can't lose you again!" Eve said, Then she started crying. Then Dylan ran to his room and slammed the door. He jumped on his bed and layed there facedown in his pillow.

Three hours later, he looked at his clock, It read 5:23. It was 3:00 when he went to his room. Two and a half hours had already passed. He wiped the sleep crust from his eye knowing he must've dozed off.

* * *

Eve was in her room finishing her unpacking. Dylan came into the room and said, "Mom?" Eve turned around, "Yeah, Dylan?" She asked, "Do you miss the way things used to be?" He asked, Eve was silent for a moment and thought it through. "I do a little but, we're happy here." She walked over and got down on both knees so she could be looking up at him. "Here our lives are changing for the better." She said,

"No! They aren't, Mom!" Dylan yelled, "Since we moved here, our lives have been nothing but a living hell!"

"Sweetheart, we've only been here for a few days." Eve said, "It doesn't matter!" Dylan retaliated, "I miss my friends! I miss the ninja! I miss using my powers! I know you're only trying to protect me but you should also want me to be happy! And I am not happy here!"

"Life is hard, but it can be good." Eve said, "Besides, the ninja probably don't really miss us anyway." She walked over to her suitcase to continue unpacking.

"Do you miss them?" Dylan asked, Eve turned to him again, "Well yeah, they're our friends and they were so kind. I miss Kai and Jay and-."

"And Lloyd?" Dylan said cutting her off, "Well yeah." Eve said nodding, "But we weren't as close as I was with the others."

"Yeah, you miss him more than the others don't you?" Dylan asked,

Eve turned to face him again, "Now what makes you say that?" She said giving him a smirk,

"You say his name at night." Dylan said, "And where did you get that from?" She asked, "Did you know you talk in your sleep?" Dylan said smirking, "Every night I hear you say, "Lloyd. Lloyd." In your sleep." "Sure I dream about the guys because I'm worried about them." Eve said taking some clothes over to her bed and began folding them. "You like him, don't you?" Dylan said smiling,

"No, I like him as a friend." Eve said, "Whatever you say." Dylan said walking nonchalantly out of the room. Eve smiled and shook her head and continued to fold the laundry.

'_Kids and their wild imaginations!' _Eve thought, _'There's no way I like Lloyd...right?'_

* * *

Later that night, Eve tucked Dylan into his bed and kissed him on the forehead and said goodnight. She turned off his light and then went to her room. She climbed ito her bed and turned off the light. She laid in her bed thinking about what Dylan had said.

'_Why am I thinking so hard about this? Why do I even dream about him at night?' _Eve asked herself, _'Maybe I should just stop thinking about it.' _She then closed her eyes and went to sleep. For the rest of the night she didn't think about what Dylan had said. Instead, she just slept hoping tomorrow would be better.

**W**

* * *

**ow, there lives do NOT seem good. Will they ever return to the Ninja? and is what Dylan said actually true? Stay Tuned to find out...Happy Memorial Day BTW. :)**


	30. Chapter 26: Star's Story

**Hello again, Sorry this took so long my school is having finals...In this chapter, we will be getting more into depth about Star's character and most of her backstory plus a lot of creepy crushes start happening. Okay, here we go…**

* * *

The morning after Lloyd found Star, the ninja all woke up and they were eating their breakfast.

"So then I said, 'Don't mess with the Red Showgun'." Kai said,

"Wow, thanks for the story Kai that was...really interesting..." Star lied, Jay got up and walked over to the fridge to get some more juice. When he opened the fridge he immediately got pied in the face.

Everyone laughed, Jay wiped the pie off his face in disgust, "It's not funny!" He said angrily, "Yeah it was!" Cole laughed, "Someone final got you to shut up."

"Okay, who was it?" Jay asked,

Star raised her hand with a proud face and said, it was me sir."

"You! Why you little-!" He yelled coming towards her, Suddenly, Lloyd blocked her from Jay.

"Jay, relax." He said, "It was just a prank. I used to pull them on you guys all the time, remember?"

Jay then finally cooled off, "Okay." He said, "But I'll be keeping my eye on you." He said giving Star a suspicious look, He sat back down at the table and they all continued to talk.

"So Star..." Kai said with a mouthful of cereal, "What happened to your parents?"

Star stared sadly down at the table. The guys just steared at her waiting for her to answer. Nya bonked Jay on the head with her fist because she thought it was rude to be staring.

"Well, I was so young I can barely remember..." Star said trying to reminisce the best she could, "All I remember is they died right in front of me. I was then taken to the orphanage where I was cared for...but I was in a way, "Different" from the rest..."

"Different, how?" Kai asked, Star sighed, "I have the powers of the wind. But I also was born with the ability to do dark magic..."

The guys looked concerned but then she assured them, "It's okay, I only use it for self defense only."

"But if you have the power of wind then why didn't we see you at the tournament? Didn't you get an invitation?" Kai asked,

"Of course I got an invitation." Star said, "But when I was boarding the boat, Chen's men kicked me off because I was too young." Star explained,

"Oh you poor thing." Nya said, "It must've been heart wrenching to be rejected."

"It wasn't so bad." Star shrugged, "I've been rejected by a lot of people who came to the orphanage to adopt a child."

"Don't worry about it, I know what it's like tto be rejected too." Lloyd said putting his hand on her right shoulder,

She looked at him, "You do?" She said surprised,

"Uh huh, my father abandoned both me and my mother and then my mother abandoned me alone. But now I finally got them back."

"Easy for you to say..." Star said, "I can't being my parents back."

"True." Sensei Wu said, "However, you can learn what the ninja learned and let the loss be a new beginning."

"What did you guys lose?" Star asked,

The gang was silent, Eve's leaving really hurt them all. They all hesitated before answering.

"We lost our housekeeper." Kai said,

"That's it?" Star said confused, "You lost a housekeeper?"

"Eve was more than just a housekeeper." Jay said, "She was our best friend, her son was too."

"She had a son?" Star said surprised,

"Yeah..." Lloyd said, "She adopted him." "Hm." Star said thinking it over.

* * *

Later that day, they decided to show Star the Bounty and go for a little joyride. When they were on board, They hung out in the bridge and showed Star how everything worked. She thought it was cool that a ship could do all these cool things.

Jay then walked into the bridge and then a wire in the doorway tripped him over. Star laughed, she ran over to help Jay up, "Sorry Jay." She said, Jay then felt electric shocks go through his body. When Star let go the shocking stopped.

Jay breathed heavily In and out and looked at Star. She laughed and held up her hand to reveal a joy buzzer. Jay was extremely mad now.

She ran towards the others laughing while he stood up and said angrily, "You miserable, Cruel, Cold-hearted little child!"

"Jay, relax." Lloyd said, "She's just a child. She'll grow it of it." Star shot Jay an evil smile while he just looked away arms crossed and gave a huff of disapproval. Then left the room without another word.

"We'd better go check on him." Kai said, then Nya along with Cole and Zane walked out of the room leaving loud and Star behind.

"Thanks for standing up for me." Star said,

"Hey, no sweat." Lloyd told her, "I was kind of into pranks too when I was your age." He scruff es up her hair and then walked over to the wheel and began to steer.

"No one's ever stood up for me before..." She said, "Hey, I'm a ninja, standing up for others is what I do." Lloyd said,

"Okay well, I'd better go apologize to Jay." Star said awkwardly, and with that she walked out of the room.

Lloyd looked at her odd for a minute and then went back to steering the Bounty.

Star ran down one of the halls and then stopped to catch her breath. She put her hand to her chest and then swooned.

* * *

**Oooh Looks like Star is gaining a little crush on Lloyd...How will he react? and what will happen in the next chapter? Stay tuned...**


	31. Chapter 27: Looks are Decieving

**Hey guys I am back again with another chapter for you...Okay in this chapter, Star is going to start using her powers to help the ninja out and she might tell Lloyd how she really feels about him. How will he react? Let's find out shall we? **

* * *

The rest of the week with Star in the group was an absolute blast! She was fun and nice and the guys really thought she was cool and that she could really be a great new addition to the team. They walked up to her while she was practicing her dark magic to ask her if she wanted to become one of them.

"Hey Star?" Kai said, "Can we talk to you for a minute?" Star looked at them and nodded and they went and sat down at the dining room table.

"Look, we really think you are a good person and we feel like you deserve a home and we would love to have you in the group." Kai said,

"Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?" Star said with a small smile growing on her face,

"What do you say, Star?" Kai asked, he held out his hand, "Do you wanna be a ninja?"

Star was touched. Never has anyone treated her with such kindness. She felt her eyes begin to pool up with tears. She smiled and nodded and the guys then cheered as she gave Kai a hug. Just then Nya walked into the room.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" she asked, "Nya, Star said she'll join the group!" Kai said happily,

"Oh you are?!" Nya said surprised yet happy, "That's great! Come on, I've got the perfect outfit for you!" The guys continued to celebrate as Skylor then came into the room and saw the guys celebrating.

"Why are you boys acting so jittery?" Skylor asked, "We have a new ninja on our team!" Kai said happily, "Oh really?" Skylor said with a smile spreading across her face, "Where is the lucky ninja?" she asked,

"Right here!" Nya said standing in the doorway to the hall, "Presenting: Star! The Lavender Ninja!" She stepped aside and out came Star in a lavender ninja suit with black gloves and she was wearing her purple jeans and her purple jordans with it.

She pulled down her ninja hood and Skylor gasped, "Wow, you look amazing, Star." Kai said, Skylor then immediately grabbed his arm and said, "Kai, can I have a word with you?" She then dragged him down the hall past Nya and Star and into the T.V room. When they entered the room she let go of Kai's arm.

* * *

"Skylor, what's this all about?" Kai asked, Skylor grabbed hold of the front of his ninja suit.

"_That's_ your new addition to the team?!" She said upsettingly, "Yeah her name's Star. Poor girl's an orphan." Kai said sadly looking down at the floor.

Skylor tightened her grip on him and he looked at her terrified, "Kai I know her that girl is not who she seems!" Skylor yelled in a whisper, She let go of her grip on him.

"What do you mean you know her?" Kai asked, Skylor sighed, "That girl out there is the daughter of Chen's assistant!" She said,

"Star is Clouse's daughter?" Kai said in surprise, "But-but she's so nice!"

"That's exactly what she wants you to think of her." Skylor said taking his arm, Kai was in disbelief, Just when they were getting over one girl making them feel hurt, there was now another one doing it all over again.

Kai ripped his arm away from Skylor, "I don't believe you! For once in my life and the time we've been together, I don't believe you!"

"Kai please, I'm only doing what I know is best for you." Skylor said,

"No! Star is a terrific person and she would never do anything to hurt us!" He stormed out of the room leaving poor Skylor on her own.

* * *

He walked back out into the kitchen where everyone still was celebrating Star joining the team. He looked at the "innocent" little Star standing there in her new ninja suit proudly with everybody surrounding her and still cheering. Kai had a sad look on his face, Was what Skylor said really true? Is she really evil? He knew Skylor would never lie to him and yet Star was just so nice. He didn't know what was real and what was not. He walked over to the group and high fived Star with a fake smile.

"It's nice to have you on the team now, Star." He said, Star smiled, "Thanks, Kai." She said,

'_This is so weird!' _Kai thought, _'She sure doesn't look evil...'_

"So Star, now that you're on the team, let's call it a truse, huh?" Jay said holding out his hand for her to shake it.

Star said, "Alright." and took his hand. Then Jay felt those sharp electric shocks go through his body again. She let go of his hand and he fell to the floor with his ninja suit slightly singed and smoke coming out of his hair.

Kai and Zane ran over and helped him up, "You know, it's weird that I'm getting electrocuted because I'm the master of lightning." He said in a dizzy tone,

Star walked up to him giggling and said, "Sorry Jay…" She took her joy buzzer off and put it in her pocket. She held out her hand again and he shook it without getting electrified. "It's a truse." She smiled, Skylor was leaning in the doorway with her arms folded and a angry suspicious look on her face.

* * *

Later on, the ninja along with Nya, P.I.X.A.L, and Skylor were cleaning up the kitchen. Skylor and P.I.X.A.L were there because Sensei offered them to stay for dinner. Kai and Cole were wiping down the table while Jay and Nya were washing the dishes. Nya washed and Jay dried. P.I.X.A.L opened a hatch in her stomach and Zane poured some leftover trash into the hatch. The food was immediately disintegrated and the hatch closed.

"P.I.X.A.L, you never told me you had a garbage disposal!" Zane said amazed, "It's one of my newer functions." P.I.X.A.L responded, "Incredible!" Zane replied intrigued, Lloyd and Star were scraping food off of the dishes before handing them to Nya to be washed. For the past week, Star has spent a lot of time with Lloyd and he always made her feel somewhat safe when Jay wanted to beat her up. She really like Lloyd she really did. She hated to admit it, but she began to think she _like _liked him. She felt she needed to say something.

"Lloyd?" Star said looking at the ninja next to her, "Yeah? What's up, Star?" Lloyd asked her, "Listen, I think you're really cool and I thank you once again for being there for me this past week." "Oh, no problem." Lloyd said casually, "Yeah, I've grown to like you this past week." Star continued, "Oh, well I like you too." Lloyd said casually again, He walked over to the table to grab some more plates to scrape food off of.

"So we're cool?" Star asked, "Yeah." Lloyd replied, "And you're not freaked out?" Star asked confused, "Of course not, why would I be?" Lloyd asked, He carried the dishes over to another end of the table and began to stack more on top of them. "Because I like you…" Star said, "I _like _like you." Lloyd stopped abruptly and some of the plates fell to the floor. Everyone looked at him and he got down on one knee and said, "It's okay guys I'll pick it up." Then everyone just went back to doing what they're doing.

He looked at her and she looked at him startled by his reaction. "You like me, like you have a _crush _on me?" Lloyd said confused, Star nodded, He sighed and carried the plates back over to the counter.

"Look Star I'm flattered and I really like you too...It's just...I'm too old for you. If I was still young or you were older we would have a chance but things are just the way things are meant to be. I'm meant to be older and you're meant to be younger." He smiled and scruffed up her hair again, "And I wouldn't have it any other way." He continued to scrape food off of the dishes and Star just thought about what he had said. Just then, something popped into her head. She ran out of the room smiling and she yelled, "I'll be back later guys!"

* * *

She went downtown and took a bus and rode it to a nearby village. She stepped off of the bus and she walked into a shop. A grumpy old woman saw the girl come in and said, "Hello my dear, Can I help you?" "Well don't just stand there child! I don't have all night!" The Woman barked, "Yes, you can…" Star said smiling,

* * *

Three hours later, she arrived back at the boarding school and went to her room. The next morning Nya was making breakfast when Star was the first one to wake up.

"Morning Star." Nya said flipping a pancake, "Morning Nya." Star replied sitting down in a chair, All of the plates, napkins, and cups of juice were already set on the table.

"Oh, I gotta use the bathroom!" Nya said, She walked down the hall, "Star could you watch over the breakfast for me?" She asked, "No problem." Star said holding up a small bag with a devious smile. She then leaned over to her left and sprinkled something into the cup of juice at the seat next to her.

The guys walked into the dining room and they all say down where they normally sat. Lloyd sat down next to Star and said, "Morning Star." "Morning Lloyd." Star smiled, Lloyd then took a sip of his juice and then the ninja started talking.

"Hey guys, I've got another date with Skylor today." Kai said proudly,

"Wow, you two are really getting close." Jay said impressed, "Yeah...we are." Kai said thinking it over, Nya then came out and put food on everyone's plates. Everyone kept on eating and then when they were finally done Kai said, "Well, I'd better go get ready for my date."

"Yeah I'm going out with Nya today too." Jay said proudly, "Hey Kai, maybe we could double date." He suggested,

"Great idea Jay but I prefer me and Skylor alone." Kai said,

"I'm going back to bed." Cole said, "Yeah, me too." Lloyd said, The four ninja got up from the table and went to their room. Star was now alone in the room again and looked at the bag and began to laugh evilly,

* * *

The ninja entered their room and Kai and Jay grabbed their clothes. "Well we gotta get dressed for our dates." Kai said to a wink, They exited the room and left the other three ninja behind.

"Eueck!" Lloyd said in disgust, "If you ask me, I don't think people should date at all...It takes up time, it holds you down...You're world revolves around her all the time."

That's when he started to shrink. The two noticed this and were super confused, Then Lloyd's hairstyle began to change and his voice was lightening up a little bit as he continued to talk.

Cole and Zane were really freaked out now. "Dude, this is weird!" Cole whispered, "Indeed." Zane said, "This does not compute."

"...And don't get me wrong I think girls are awesome! I just don't think they're worth wasting all of your time with…" Lloyd finished, He noticed the guys were looking at him funny.

"What? Why are you guys looking at me weird?" Lloyd asked with a puzzled look on his face,

"Uh, Lloyd...Could you turn around and look at yourself in the mirror for a second?" Cole asked freaked out,

"Okay." Lloyd said awkwardly, He turned around and looked at himself in the mirror and nearly had a heart attack. He was shorter! and his hair was back in it's old haircut! And his clothes were too big on him! He was a child again!

Lloyd screamed, His voice was higher again as well. He fell to the floor from being startled and scrambled back up to a standing position. He looked at Zane and Cole, "What's happened to me?!" Lloyd yelled, Zane began doing some calculations and scanned Lloyd.

"I cannot detect the source of this most unusual situation." Zane said, "There's gotta be something that caused it." Cole said stepping in, "There is…" a familiar voice said, they turned and found Sensei Wu standing in the doorway.

He walked over to the young Lloyd and wiped his hand on his cheek. "Lloyd, You have some juice left over on your face." He held the sample in his hands and and sniffed it.

"This contains "Yesterday's Tea." He said, The three of them gasped, "You mean, someone made me young again?!" Lloyd shouted, "Yes and we still need to find out who." Sensei said,

Secretly, Star was watching them from the doorway. She turned and began to laugh maniacally.

* * *

**No! Star Made Lloyd a child again! Will they be able to reverse him? And will they stop Star? And how will the ninja's dates go? Stay Tuned...**


	32. Chapter 28: The Investigation

**A.N: Well guys, I've got some good news...My finals are over and school is officially out! Whoooo! That's a good thing because now I'll have more time to work on this fanfic for you guys! So in the last chapter, Star turned Lloyd into a child and now they need to change him back. Will they succeed? and what will happen on the ninjas' dates? Find out in this chapter…**

* * *

"This is horrible!" Lloyd yelled, "I don't want to be a child again! I can't live through this stage of my life again! I just can't!"

"Lloyd relax…" Cole said putting a hand on his shoulder, "We'll figure it out…"

"Should I call the guys?" Cole asked ripping out his phone, "No, let them go on their dates." Sensei said, "We're going to need all of the help we need…"

* * *

A few hours later there were two people waiting at the gate of the boarding school. One was tall while the other one was shorter. They were a male and a female.

They were let inside the boarding school and walked up the numerous steps to the staff quarters. They walked in through the door and into the small living room area. Cole, Zane, and Sensei walked into the room and Cole and Zane's faces went straight to surprise.

"Hey fellas…" The female waved,

"EVE?!" the two said together, Eve giggled and Dylan was standing next to her and had a happy look on his face.

"Zane! Cole!" He yelled, He ran over and hugged the two ninja. The two were slightly surprised at how glad Dylan was to see them again.

Then Dylan let go and the two ninja went over and hugged Eve. When they parted from the hug Dylan asked, "Hey where's Jay and Kai?"

"They're out with their girlfriends." Cole answered, Then they got back to the topic at hand.

"So you guys called us to help you solve a problem...What happened?" Eve asked,

"It's Lloyd…" Cole said, "Oh my god! Is he alright?! Is he hurt?!" Eve asked worriedly,

"No, he's fine…" Cole said, "Someone slipped Yesterday's Tea into his juice at breakfast this morning and we need your help to change him back and find out who did it."

"Where is he?" Eve asked, "Here." Lloyd answered, He came into the room and was now eye to eye with Dylan. Eve stared at the younger Lloyd.

"I don't understand...Who could've done this to you?" Eve asked, "Morro's dead, Pythor's good, All of your weaker enemies are already locked up. There's no one who would do it for revenge."

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Cole said, "On the other hand, according to my calculations, The tea was from the tea merchant, Mystake. Maybe she has some Tomorrow's Tea to change you back…"

Star then walked into the room almost as if on cue. "Lloyd, what happened?" She asked pretending to be unaware of this situation,

"Someone snuck Yesterday's Tea into my juice and now I'm young again." Lloyd explained, "I'm about as old as you…" He said with a weirded out tone in his voice.

"Oh that's horrible!" Star lied,

She looked past Lloyd and saw Eve and Dylan.

She walked over to her, "I-I don't think we've met." She said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Eve…" Eve smiled shaking Star's hand, "So you're the Eve that the ninja have been moping about." She said smiling, "I'm Star…" "Nice to meet you…" Eve smiled back, "And this is Dylan." She said gesturing to her son, Star smiled and said, "Hi there." And Dylan responded, "No! Girls are gross!"

"Okay." Star said a little weirded out by his reaction, "Well I assure you, I know nothing of the matter." Star lied, "ButI would love to help you out." She smiled,

Eve eyed Star suspiciously, "Well, I'll let you know if I find anything." Star said walking away,

"So where do we start?" Cole asked, "How about where the incident took place?" Eve suggested, They walked over to the dining room table and began to search it for clues. They searched on the table top and underneath it. Nothing.

"Hey Lloyd, where were you sitting at breakfast this morning?" Eve asked,

Lloyd walked over to the chair he sat at. "Here." He said, Eve looked at the chair and then noticed a strand of hair on it and looked at it closely. It was dark blonde. She looked over at Star who was sitting on the couch listening to her headphones.

'_This strand of hair came from a dirty blonde...Star is a dirty blonde...'_ Eve thought,

"Guys, I think maybe we should divide up jobs." She said, Cole and Zane stood up.

"You guys go get the tea to get Lloyd back to normal. Me and Dylan Will search the rooms." She said, The two ninja left the room and Eve looked at Dylan and said, "Let's start searching."

* * *

Cole and Zane arrived at the teashop. They walked in and saw Mystake behind the counter with a boy who they assumed was her grandson.

"Good afternoon Gentlemen…" Mystake said, "What can I do for you today?"

"Yes we need some Tomorrow's Tea, please." Cole said,

"I'm sorry…" Mystake said with a frown, "I just sold the last of this month's shipment."

"Who'd you sell it to?!" Cole said getting all up in the old woman's face,

"I don't like to talk about my business." Mystake folding her arms and looking away disgusted,

* * *

Eve and Dylan walked down the hall and then they in Eve's room that now belonged to Star.

"I can't believe it!" Eve said angrily, "They gave her my room?!" "Mom, that's not what's important right now…" Dylan told her, "We need to find evidence…" They searched Star's room. They went through her drawers, checked her closet, Nothing.

"I don't understand…" Eve said, "If she _is _the culprit, then the bag that held the tea should be somewhere in here…" Dylan continued to search the room. Eve sighed, "Maybe it wasn't her after all..." Dylan then looked under her Star's mattress, and he saw a brown paper bag underneath.

"Mom, I found something!" He said, "You did?" Eve asked surprised, He reached under the mattress and pulled out an empty paper bag that had some ancient writing on it.

"This is it!" Eve said excitedly, "We have to call the guys and tell them what we found!"

**Meanwhile: **

* * *

Kai and Skylor were taking another walk through the park talking about their daily lives…

"...So then I spilled the soup on the customer and he called me a bunch of bad names and stormed out!" Skylor said finishing up a story,

"What a jerk to treat you like that!" Kai said disgusted, "Eh, I'm used to it." Skylor shrugged,

Kai then heard a beep on his video watch. He looked at the screen and Eve's face popped up on the screen.

"Eve?!" Kai said confused, "Hi Kai." Eve said, "Long time no see." "What are you doing here?!" He asked, "Listen, Lloyd's in trouble! I think Star put Yesterday's Tea in his juice this morning and now he's young again!"

"Aha! I knew she was trouble!" Skylor bragged, Kai rolled his eyes, "Alright, we'll be there soon." Then he hung up.

* * *

Jay and Nya were having a picnic on the other side of the park when Jay's video watch beeped. He answered it while sipping his soda but when he saw Eve's face come up on the screen, He choked on it until he finally got ahold of himself.

"Eve, Eve is that you?" He asked, Eve nodded, "Yes Jay, It's me...We have a problem!" "What is it?" Jay asked, "Star has put Yesterday's Tea in Lloyd's juice this morning and now Lloyd is younger!"

"What?" Jay asked confused, "Just come back here." Eve said, "It'll all make sense once you return…"

"Copy that." Jay said, "Was that Eve?" She asked, "Yeah, she wants us back at the school pronto!" The two ran out of the park and Jay forged his energy dragon and the two took off.

* * *

**Wow! Eve and Dylan are back and they just about cracked the case wide open. How will they stop Star? And will they change Lloyd back in the next chapter? Stay Tuned...**


	33. Chapter 29: To the Mountains

**A.N: Hey guys, here is another chapter for you people! I'm sorry I've just been trying to get my other fanfiction off the ground and I had to "work" a few nights ago. And by "work" I mean volunteer junk. Okay, So the guys are finally gonna try to face Star. Will they come out on top? Or will they fall victim to her elemental powers and dark magic? Let's find out…**

* * *

Kai and Jay got back to the boarding school on their elemental dragons. They were confused about what Eve said and yet they were excited to see her again.

They entered the room and saw Eve and Dylan talking to Garmadon and Eve turned to see them and they immediately got excited.

"Eve!" Jay said happily, He ran over to her and was the first to hug her. He squeezed her so tight that she looked like she couldn't breath.

"Uh Jay? I don't think she can breath." Kai said, "Oh, sorry." Jay said, he let her go and then it was Kai's turn to say hello.

"Hey, Eve long time no see." He said giving her a bro hug, "You too." Eve said, She walked over to Skylor and the two girls hugged.

"You don't know how good it is to see you." Skylor said, "It's nice to see you too." Eve smiled, "So, why did you call us here again?" Kai asked,

"I'm afraid Star is up to no good…" Eve said, "She has put Yesterday's Tea in Lloyd's juice and now he's young again.

"Wait, where _is_ Lloyd?" Kai asked, "In your room." Eve responded, "He doesn't want anyone to see him like this."

"Are you sure it was Star?" Kai asked, "She doesn't seem like the kind of person who would do this."

"Kai, Dylan and I searched her room and we found this." Eve pulled out the brown paper bag, "It's from the teashop, It was hidden under her mattress."

"But _why_ would she do it? What's the motive?" Kai asked, "She _is _a prankster, Kai. She could just be playing a joke." Jay said, "It's because she has a crush on me." A voice said, They all turned around and found Lloyd standing in the doorway.

"What are you talking about Lloyd?" Kai asked, Lloyd sighed, "Star admitted that she has a crush on me. I told her that I was too old for her and that if I was still younger or if she was older than we could've had a chance...I guess she took it literally…"

"You think?" Jay asked sarcastically, "Don't worry, Lloyd...We'll get you back to normal." Kai said,

What they didn't know was that Star was listening in on their entire conversation. She was surprised yet impressed that Eve was onto her so quickly.

'_They're onto me…'_ Star thought, _'It's time to turn to more drastic measures.' _

She snuck past them and out the door and ran out of the boarding school.

Cole and Zane ran back into the room and eyed te other two ninja.

"Kai? Jay? What are you guys doing here?" Cole asked, "Eve called us here." Kai said, the four ninja then turned teir artabrtion back to Eve.

"Did you get the tea?" She asked,

"No, They were fresh out." Cole said shaking his head,

"Now what do we do?" Jay asked,

"We'll just need to find a way to get some of that tea." Eve said, "One of the other tea shops in Ninjago should have it."

* * *

They went to all of the teashops in Ninjago. And they all had the same answer. No.

"Oh this is hopeless!" Jay whined, "We'll never get Lloyd back to normal!" There has to be some other way." Eve said, "Why don't we just go to the people who make it?"

"Oh yeah!" Cole said realizing that option, "That could actually work!" Zane began to shake and then dinged and said, "My processor says that is a flawless idea!" "Come on men…" Kai said, "We've got some tea makers to find…"

* * *

"Sensei! We gotta know where to find the makers of Tomorrow's Tea!" Kai said coming into the room in a rushed manner,

"Wait, what?" Sensei asked confused, "We need to find the people that make all of the teas in Ninjago. They might be able to make Tomorrow's Tea to grow Lloyd old again."

"I'm afraid it is not that easy…" Sensei said, "What do you mean?" Kai asked, " I mean the creators of the teas won't listen to just anybody..I must accompany you on this journey into the mountains."

"Why?" Kai asked, "They trust me for they know I'm the younger of the first spinjitzu master...Plus I'm their best customer." Kai managed to crack a smile at that good point. Sensei walked over to one of the bookcases and pulled out a very large book and set it on the table and quickly flipped through the pages and pulled out a map.

"Come now, We must waste no time." Sensei said, They ran out of the room and the gang ran out of the school.

They flew to the mountains on their elemental dragons. Since Lloyd's powers weren't as strong as when he was older, he had to ride with Cole. Eve and Dylan rode with Jay and Sensei rode with Zane.

"Sensei, Where are these Tea Makers?" Kai asked his Sensei,

"Deep deep in the mountains…" Sensei said, "They prefer to isolated and use the methods of the past."

"I just hope they'll listen…"

* * *

Star walked up onto a lone hill and pulled out a teapot. She opened the top and tossed the tea into the air and then a vortex opened. She peered into it and a figure was in the vortex standing straight.

"Star, Why have you summoned me?" The figure asked, "The ninja will refuse to let me have the thing I want." Star said angrily, They're the only thing that stands between me and my Lloyd!"

"And you need my help to stop them…" The figure said, "Absolutely!" Star said, "You're the only one who understands me!"

The figure jumped ouut of the vortex and landed perfectly on his feet. He loked at the young girl.

"Let's go get my man…" Star said, "Daddy…"

* * *

**Oh no! Star has summoned her real father! Because her description is in the comments you guys already know who her father is. But It's still horrible! will the ninja convince the Tea Makers to make Tomorrow's Tea? And what will Star do now thather father is on her side? To Be Continued...**


	34. Chapter 30: The Tea Makers

**A.N: Hey everybody, IIIIII'mmm back! OVER 100 REVIEWS! I'm so happy! Thank you! Thank you all for your support! This chapter is going to be a dedication to this accomplishment! So in the last chapter, The guys and Eve embarked on a journey to the mountains to see Ninjago's tea makers. Meanwhile, Star summoned someone who she claims is her "Father." Wait a minute, I thought her father was dead? or maybe her parents weren't her real parents? Let's find out what will happen in this chapter, shall we? **

* * *

"Star, it has been too long my child." Said the figure, The figure was Clouse. Clouse hugged her and she hugged back and said, "I know, Father."

His face then grew angry yet confused. "Why have you summoned me, pet?" He asked,

"I want something...Something that the ninja won't let me have…" "The green ninja…" Clouse said knowing what she was talking about, "Yes...Will you help me get him back, Daddy?" She asked while giving him puppy dog eyes,

"Of course." Clouse said, They hugged. "Anything for my child."

* * *

The ninja continued to fly on their elemental dragons into the mountains until they saw what looked like a small village down below.

"There, that must be it!" Kai said loudly to the others, They all swooped down on their dragons and made a smooth landing and their elemental dragons disappeared and they each landed on their feet. "Hm, this is a charming little village." Skylor said looking around, "Yeah, let's just hope they're friendly." Kai said,

They walked towards the village and an elderly woman was watering her flowers when she looked up and she saw the ninja approaching. She set her watering can down and ran over to the ninja and said, "The ninja!" She gave a karate bow, "We have heard a great deal about you…" The ninja then realized that she looked identical to Mystake.

"Hey, you kind of look like Mystake." Kai pointed out, "Oh, she's my twin sister." The woman said, "I'm Mysty." She shook Kai's hand and then Jay's hand and then Cole's hand.

"We're here to see the tea makers of Ninjago." Kai said, He gestured to Lloyd, "It's kind of important."

"Yes, right this way." Mysty said, She walked into the village and the ninja followed. They saw a lot of tea makers outside of their homes, some pouring powder into pots and others smashing fruits and plants into herbs.

They reached the front of the largest building in the village and Mysty came to a stop. The ninja stopped too and stared up at the large building.

"This is where the first tea makers reside." Mysty said, she then began to walk up the large amount of steps and the ninja looked at each other and shrugged and they followed the steps. They reached the very large front doors and then Mysty turned to them and said, "Now we must pull the rope and a bell will ring telling them that we are here." She then turned to the rope and grabbed it and pulled it down hard. Then a bell sounded and it rung throughout the small village. Just then, a middle aged looking guy with grey hair and a beard wearing brown robes.

"Mysty, who are these people you have brought with you?" The man asked, Mysty gave another karate bow, "Sir, I have brought the ninja who saved Ninjago from Morro and Chen…"

The man then stepped inside and said cheerfully now, "Oh! Come right in we've been expecting you…" They walked into the large house. It had long red marble walls and golden columns around the room. The ceiling was made of glass so you could see the sky and there were luxurious red couches and chairs everywhere.

Cole looked around and then went and jumped onto one of the couches and laid there in a lounging position. He grabbed a chocolate covered shell pea and popped it into his mouth. Eve, Skylor and the guys looked at him odd but he just looked at them and said, "You guys just go ahead, I'll stay here." Kai shrugged at him and they continued to walk deeper into the house.

* * *

They walked down a long hallway that had numerous pictures of Chinese art and then the ninja stopped when they saw a picture of them standing proudly and being surrounded by a bright light. "Hey, I think we posed for that painting." Kai pointed out, Lloyd just rolled his eyes and said, "Can we stay on task, please?" He asked annoyed, They then continued to walk until they finally reached two more large doors. Mysty turned to them and said, "We're here, behind these doors are the original 'Tea Makers of Ninjago'." She opened the doors and the gang stared into the room with amazement. The room had glass windows along the back wall and there were more couches but there weren't any chairs, just pillows. On one of the walls, there was a mural with paint on it so it would look like a cherry blossom branch and there were three pillows arranged near the back of the room and sitting on those pillows were three elderly men, legs crossed and facing away from the ninja and staring out the windows.

"Masters of Tea, I bring you the five ninja that have saved our land." Mysty said,

The man sitting in between the other two old men turned around and saw the ninja. His beard was long and as white as snow almost like Sensei's but only bushier and curlier. "My brothers, the ninja have decided to grace us with their presence." The other two old guys turned around and peered at the ninja.

The middle one stood up, "Leaves us, Mysty." He said raising a hand to her, She gave another karate bow and turned and left the room with the doors closing behind her. The guys watched her leave but then the master of tea spoke up and grabbed their attention again.

"Ninja...State your business…" The man said sitting back down on his pillow,

Kai stepped forward, "It is a crisis that we believe you can help us stop." He said, "Go on." The master of tea said,

"Our friend Lloyd, the Green Ninja, was given Yesterday's Tea on purpose so he could be younger, but now we want to change him back."

"Oh, so you need Tomorrow's Tea?" The tea master said intrigued, "Yes, we do!" Kai said desperately, "We searched all over Ninjago and there isn't any left...We were hoping that you would make us some tea so we can change him back."

"I am afraid it is not that simple." The one on the ninja's left said, "All of the ingredients, they must be just right, and the process must be done flawlessly. I'm afraid it will take some time."

"How much time?" Jay asked, "It's hard to say." The one on their right said, "It could be hours, days." "What is the shortest amount of time until it is completed?" Kai asked, "About three days…" He said,

"Three days?!" Kai said in shock, "Can't it be done a little quicker?!"

"Kai, this is no ordinary tea…" Sensei said speaking up, "This is Tomorrow's Tea, one of the most powerful teas in the land. It must not be taken lightly."

"Perhaps we could have the workers work on it a little faster." The middle man said, "If we get ten workers to work on different stages all at once, Then we could have it ready say, in an hour?"

The ninja then looked at each other and smiled and Kai said, "That's perfect!" "Very well." The middle man said, "We will summon you when it is finished."

The ninja walked out of the room and then back into the main room where Cole was still lounging on the same couch he was on before, still eating chocolate covered shell peas.

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" He asked chewing on a shell pea, "They should have the tea ready in an hour." Kai said, "But for now, we wait." In one of the cornering shadows of the room, A figure watched the ninja with tinted red eyes. The ninja were now sitting down on the couches and relaxing.

"Guys I have to admit, we've really outdone ourselves this time." Jay said proudly, "Yeah, and what's better is we have Eve and Dylan back." Zane said, The guys all looked at Eve and her son, "Yeah, It's so nice to have them back here to stay." Skylor said,

"Stay?" Eve said confused, That's when the figure jumped out of the shadows. The ninja stared at the figure in surprise and shock, it was Mysty.

"Mysty?" Kai said confused standing up, "What are you doing?" Cole asked standing up,

"What he orders." Mysty said evilly, "What?" Jay asked, Mysty pulled out a teapot and splashed tea on them and they immediately disappeared.

* * *

The next thing they knew, they landed in what looked like an abandoned classroom. The room was dark and the desks were empty.

They got up groaning and rubbing their heads. "Where are we?" Skylor asked, They looked around the dark, abandoned classroom.

Kai groaned, "Aww man we're back at the boarding school again!" He complained, Eve stood up and helped Dylan up, "But why is it so dark?" "I don't know." Kai responded, That's when they heard Nya scream from upstairs, "Nya?!" Kai yelled out, "No Nya!" Jay yelled after him, They ran out of the room and into the hall. The entire school was dark. They looked around and they found the stairway that would take them their quarters. They ran up the many flights of stairs leading to the staff quarters. They reached the staff room but the door was locked.

Kai banged on the door, "Let us in! Whoever you are, let go of my sister!" He yelled angrily, Cole then pushed him aside, "I've got this!" He said, "Earth!" He yelled, and the door was knocked down off of it's hinges and it fell to the floor. They ran inside to find Star smiling evilly and Clouse holding Nya tied up and gagged while the students sat on the floor tied up together and gagged as well.

"You!" Kai yelled angrily looking at Star, Lloyd looked at Clouse,

"You…" He said in a angry low tone voice, "Yes ninja it is I, Clouse!" Clouse said introducing himself almost as if he was royalty,

"You let my sister go!" Kai threatened him, Clouse chuckled, "Or else what?" he asked, "You see Ninja, the only way to save your sister and your students is to give me something I want." Star said,

"What's that?" Kai asked giving the fourteen year old a death stare,

Star looked at Lloyd, "I want you to give me him." She said pointing at him with her hand, "We will never give him to you!" Kai said angrily, "Star, I don't understand, Why would you do such a thing?" Eve asked stepping forward,

Star gave her an evil look, "Hmph! you should know princess." She sassed her, "What do you mean? I don't know anything!" Eve said,

"The reason is because I love him!" Star said, "Kind of like you…" She grinned devilishly,

"What?" Eve said confused, Star used her dark magic to lift Eve up in the air, "Don't play dumb I know your secret! Everyone knows that you have feelings for Lloyd!" She yelled,

"What?! No I don't!" Eve yelled, "I never had feelings for him!" "Oh don't pretend!" Star said, "Think about it! You two always had a...connection! You two always felt something when you saw each other! When you stood next to each other everyone could see the sparks between you! You both tried to avoid any romantic interactions! You. are. in. love!"

"That...doesn't prove anything!" Eve said blushing, "Even if I did, which I don't...He probably wouldn't feel the same way."

"Oh but he does…" Star said menacingly, "What do you mean?" Eve said, "I mean that Lloyd has feelings for you!" "What?! No way!" Eve said, Fine then, don't believe me? Ask him!" She then turned Eve around and looked down at Lloyd waiting for a response, Finally Lloyd sighed and said, "I...love you…" Eve gased and was in shock, She couldn't believe that the golden ninja, the most powerful ninja in all the realm loved her! Star then looked at Lloyd, "Oh Lloyd? If you really care about her, then this will probably persuade you...Be mine if you want her to remain alive!"

"Star this is messed up!" Lloyd yelled, "I will never be with you! Even if we are the same age I will never be with you!"

"Oh, is that so?" Star said, She then pulled a small bottle out of her pocket.

"Maybe _this _will persuade you as well." She said, "What is that?" Jay asked, "It can't be…" Skylor said, "It is…" Star said evilly, "The last of the Tomorrow's Tea." "It was _you _who bought it!" jay yelled, "Correct blue one and oh look, what luck! There's just about enough to turn both Lloyd and me into adults." Star began to laugh evilly, She looked at Lloyd again, "What's it going to be, Lloyd? Are you going to be mine for life or not?"

Lloyd thought for a minute and then walked up to her and gave himself up.

Star laughed, "I knew you'd come to your senses." Then he gave her a punch straight to her face knocking her down and sending Eve flying. The guys immediately ran to the area where she was going to fall and they caught her before she could hit the floor.

"Thanks guys." Eve said standing on her feet, Then they all turned their attention to Clouse who just began to step back and he gulped. Eve ran past Clouse and down the hall and searched the rooms and in one of them found Garmadon tied up. She untied him and the two ran back out into the room and Garmadon delivered a punch in the face to Clouse who fell to the ground unconscious. Star got up and gasped for Lloyd now unknowingly had the Tomorrow's Tea in his hands. He looked down and noticed that he had it and began to make a run for it. Star reached out her hand and used her dark magic to grab the bottle out of Lloyd's hands and pull it back into her own. She stood up and broke the bottle and the tea began to flow out of it Her body began to change, Her hips began to grow out, her hair grew longer and were now dyed in black and purple streaks and was now in a black shirt, leggings boots and a long black trench coat like jacket that had a large collar in the back. Kind of like a coat that main character from "The Matrix" would wear.

She looked at her reflection in a mirror hanging on the wall. "Yes, yes this is perfect!" She said admiring her adult appearance. She turned back to Lloyd, "Your powers are now useless since you are still younger!" She said building up dark magic, "That was the last of the tea! You've got nowhere to run!" She used the power of shadow to blend in with the shadows and appear behind him. He turned to her startled, "You have no options." She said grimacing down at him. He then noticed that attached to her belt was traveler's tea. She almost used dark magic to attack him again but Lloyd dodged and snatched the tea off of her belt and then ran to the other side of the room.

"What are you doing?" She asked, Lloyd then poured the traveler's tea onto the ground and then a blue vortex opened and it began to suck Star in.

"No, No! No! Daddy! Daddy help me!" Eve, Dylan, and the ninja were fighting Clouse while he was struggling to use his dark magic to defend himself now that he had regained consciousness. But the the vortex began to suck him in too. "No! No! NOOOOOOO!" The vortex then sucked them both in and the vortex burst and disappeared into an oblivion.

Everyone in the room stared at where the vortex just was. They breathed heavily in and out absorbing everything that just happened. They all stood up and Skylor kissed Kai and everyone was now cheering for their victory. They untied Nya nad the students and they went back to the village in the mountains to change Lloyd back once and for all.

* * *

Eve POV

We were back at the tea makers' home, about to give Lloyd the tea that would change him back. We watched as the tea masters gave Lloyd the large bowl full of Tomorrow's Tea. We watched him pour it on his head and he began to change. He got taller again his hair was changing back to it's original style. When the transformation was complete, He looked at us and then on of the the tea masters brought over a mirror and he looked at his normal reflection.

"Perfect." He said, and we all cheered, "Oh man, we can't thank you enough!" Kai said to the tea masters, "It was no problem. The middle elder said, "And to show our gratitude of serving you, we ask you stay with us for dinner." And so we did.

After eating, Dylan and I decided to go look around the large house for a little bit longer. We found this really cool room with a great view of the village and the sunset. There was an outside walkway and everything. Dylan then ran down the hall to look for more cool rooms while I just stayed behind and stared out the windows. I opened up the door to the outside walkway and I just looked out at the sunset thinking about all that had had happened that day.

"Hey." Said a familiar voice behind me, I whirled around startled, It was Lloyd.

I put my hand to my heart until I calmed down, "Lloyd, you shouldn't scare me like that." I said, "Sorry." He laughed, We looked away from one another thinking about what happened earlier when he said he loved me.

"Lloyd?" I spoke up, "What you said earlier, did you really mean that?"

He thought for a minute, I was waiting for a response. Finally he said, "Yeah I did." "Oh." I said, "Do you..have feelings for me?" he asked, I looked away embarrassed. I didn't know what to say! Did I really love him or was it just all of my memories of us together that made me think I loved him the whole time?

"I don't know…" I admitted, "I mean, I know how I feel. I love you alot I really do...I really missed you when I was gone but you're the golden ninja! You don't have time for someone like me! Plus I have my job and Dylan keeping me on my toes and we have a new life with my parents now. Dylan's finally acting like a normal kid and I don't want to thrust him into such pressures like saving the world and being a hero...I just don't know…"

We were silent for a while and then Lloyd took my hand, I looked at him and he said, "Maybe you don't think you do...But you belong here…" My eyes were now streaming tears but they were tears that you shed when something has touched your heart. He was right, Me and Dylan don't belong with the normal people...We were both special and we needed to let it show.

"Alright…" I said, "In that case, We'll move back in right away!" He smiled at me and I smiled back, Then my smile turned into a smirk, "You know, you still owe me that favor for saving your father." His face grew a nervous smile but it was still a smile. "Your point?" He said kind of knowing what I meant, I just continued to beam and then we got closer to one another and he put his hands on my cheeks and my face began to blush all over. He closed his eyes and I closed mine too and we kissed.

The two continued to kiss but little did they know Dylan was peering into the room from the right side of the doorway watching the whole thing. Although he was surprised his face displayed a smile that showed that he was happy that his mother finally let out how she felt. He tiptoed past the room and back into the dining room willing to keep this whole thing a secret.

Lloyd and Eve broke off from their kiss and looked at each other for a minute. Then they hugged each other for another minute and then left the room to return to the others.

* * *

They rode back to the boarding school on their elemental dragons with Kai riding with Skylor and Jay riding with Eve and Dylan again. Dylan was just focusing on the ride ahead while Eve looked over at Lloyd on his dragon and she thought about the kiss and she beamed the entire flight back.

When they got back they all went to their rooms and called it a night. They each were able to sleep soundly knowing that there weren't anymore people in the world who wanted to possess them, steal their powers, or make someone younger out of jealousy. For once they were safe…

* * *

**Wow, that was one crazy chapter...They finally defeated Star and Clouse and Lloyd and Eve kissed! *fangirl scream* So, now that Star is defeated and things are all good now between everyone...What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter...**


	35. Chapter 31: Things Just Got Worse

**A.N: Hey guys I am back with another update and this one will bring more focus on Kailor into the story! Please don't hate me or the story after this but there was no other way! Okay here we go...**

* * *

Eve and Dylan were happy to be back with the ninja. For the past three weeks things have been better than good! They defeated Star, They changed Lloyd back and to add on top of that, Lloyd and Eve finally confessed their love for each other and they even kissed! Everyone was happy and Jay and Nya were still the cutest couple in all of ninjago while Kai and Skylor were getting pretty serious as well. For once in their lives, everything was perfect.

* * *

Eve's POV:

It was nice to wake up in my nice, warm bed again. Ever since we returned everyone has been happier than ever! Everyone just glowed with happiness. But the thing that still had me surprised was that Lloyd loved me and I loved him back, and I can't believe we actually KISSED! That was one of the happiest moments of my life next to adopting Dylan. Speaking of Dylan, I didn't know how I was going to break it to him that me and Lloyd love each other and that we kissed. The other ninja didn't know either. We decided to keep this whole "Relationship" Thing just between us. And if the press were to find out...Oy Vey! But besides that, everything was just flawless for the two weeks since we got back. Nothing could go wrong! Unfortunately things did...

* * *

One morning two weeks after Eve and Dylan's return to the team, Skylor woke up with a nauseating pain in the pit of her stomach. She sickly climbed out of bed and made a dash for the bathroom. Eve was woken up from her sleep by the sounds of Skylor's painful hacking. Eve walked to the bathroom and saw Skylor hunched over the toilet puking her guts out.

Eve ran in and knelt beside her, "Skylor! Are you okay?!" She asked worried, Skylor looked up at her with a sick face, "I'm fine, I just been having this flu for..." She puked in the toilet again. Eve rubbed her back, "Don't worry Skylor, I'm sure it will pass."

Kai immediately ran into the bathroom along with everyone else.

"Skylor!" The two girls looked up at everyone, "Are you okay? What happened?" He asked, Eve it out of the way so he could be by her side. "I'm fine Kai, it's just a little flu...I'll be okay..." She assured him, Eve suddenly felt a hand grab her left upper arm and pull her into the hallway. She noticed it was Lloyd.

"What?" Eve asked, "Whats going on?" Lloyd asked, "You don't know?" Eve asked, "Skylor has the flu and a bad case at that." Eve explained, "Eesh, will she be okay?" Lloyd asked, "She'll be fine, as long as she sleeps a lot, drinks plenty of fluids and lays off fighting."

* * *

"No fighting?" Skylor said, she was now in her bed with Eve, Dylan, and the ninja at her bedside. "Skylor you need rest if you want to get better." Eve said, "But I'm a valuable member of the team, these guys need me when we fight enemies!" "Skylor this is for your own good." Eve said, "The more you rest, the sooner you'll be back to fighting alongside the guys."

Skylor groaned falling back on her pillow. She felt totally useless right now because she couldn't help the guys out. She felt weak, she felt powerless.

"What are you symptoms?" Eve asked, "Well, I'm puking for starters." Skylor said, "My head hurts all the time, I feel dizzy, I have bad cramps, and I just feel strange but happy."

Eve looked at her and said, "I'm sure you'll be better soon." About a week went by and Skylor wasn't showing any progress. It was so weird. After going through the symptoms again in her head, Eve immediately knew what was going on.

* * *

One morning, Skylor woke up to the sound of her bedroom door opening. She opened her weak eyes and looked at the clock.

_'4:00 a.m?' _Skylor thought,_ 'Who would be up at 4:00 a.m?'_

Eve the came into the room holding a glass of water and a bowl with a a towel in some water. She was still in her pj's and her hair was in a loose messed up ponytail.

"Eve?" Skylor said with a dry throat, she sat up and she coughed. "Here's some water, it's important to keep you hydrated." Eve said handing her the glass, "How do you know so much about treating illnesses?" Skylor asked drinking the water,

Eve sat at her bedside, "You're not the only one who has gotten the flu." Eve stood up and rung out the towel before placing it on Skylor's forehead.

"Just rest, since I've had the flu on multiple occasions, it is safe to say that you'll be cured in two days. But we can't say for certain." Eve said, Skylor sighed and fell back on her pillow again, "Ugh, when will it end?! Do I even have the flu?!"

"Well that's another thing, there's something that I think you should try, Skylor." Eve said, "What?" Skylor asked,

Eve sighed, "I've been doing some research on your symptoms, and I think you should try this." She said pulling out a box. She walked back over to Skylor's bed and handed Skylor the box.

"Wait a minute, Eve these are pregnancy tests." Skylor said, "But Eve, I-I'm not..." She looked up at Eve. She had a serious but sad expression on her face.

"Eve, you-you can't be serious!" Skylor said laughing, there's no way that I'm...pregnant..."

Eve took the box and opened it and pulled the test out, "Only one way to find out." She said holding the test out to Skylor, Skylor took the test out of Eve's hand and went straight for the bathroom. Three minutes later, she came out.

"Well, what does it say?" Eve asked worried, Skylor held up the test. It had a positive sign on it. "I'm pregnant." She said, Eve stared at her surprised. Skylor ran over to Eve and hugged her. She started crying. This was the first time Eve ever saw Skylor cry.

"What am I going to do?!" Skylor cried, "Kai and I aren't ready to become parents!" Eve hugged her and rubbed her back, "Well now it looks like you both don't have a choice." Eve said, "We gotta tell him." "But how will he react?!" Skylor's asked frightened, "I'm sure he'll be overjoyed! As long as it's his baby." Eve said, "It is." Skylor said, "Because I didn't cheat on him." "Well that's good." Eve joked, "Ha ha." Skylor laughed sarcastically, "Don't worry Skylor, we'll help you and Kai raise this child." Eve said,

"Thanks Eve." Skylor smiled.

* * *

**Yes I went there...people kept on asking for more Kailor. Here's more Kailor. I hope I'm not sounding mean because I'm not im just saying I gave you guys what you wanted. Okay peace out. ;)**


	36. Chapter 32: Secrets Revealed

**A.N: Hola mis amigos y mis amigas! I am back with the next chapter to this story! Sorry I got occupied with my job and Minecraft. In the last chapter, Eve and Skylor just found out Skylor is pregnant. Will they tell everyone or will they keep it a secret? And will Eve tell the guys and Dylan about Lloyd and her? Find out in this chapter…**

* * *

"Wait, I don't think we should tell Kai yet." Skylor said, "Why?" Eve asked, "Well it's something that needs to be announced subtly. Maybe now is not the best time due to the recent defeats of so many different enemies. So maybe I should ask him if he wants a child hypothetically, and _then _tell him that I'm pregnant."

"Okay whatever, It's your baby." Eve said, She turned to head back to her room but was stopped by Skylor again. "Oh and Eve, until I tell him can you keep this a secret?" Skylor asked, "Sure, as long as you can keep my secret." Eve said, "And what _is _that secret?" Skylor asked,

Eve sighed, "You promise not to tell anyone?" Eve asked, "I promise." Skylor said holding her hand up in a swearing position, "No I need you to promise me and I mean _promise _me that you will not speak of this to anyone!" Eve said in a whisper,

"Geez Eve what happened?" Skylor asked, "Eve hesitated before answering. "I..kissed Lloyd." Eve answered, Skylor's eyes immediately widened. "You _kissed _Lloyd?!" She asked shocked, "Shh!" Eve shushed her so the guys wouldn't hear her, "Yes we kissed. When we were at the Tea Makers' home I was in this room that was supposed to be a room where you could look out at everything and then he came in and we both admitted that we had feelings for each other and he persuaded me to move back and then we ended up kissing." Eve explained, "So romantic!" Skylor said with a smile, But then that smile switched to a frown. "Does Dylan know?" She asked, "No." Eve said, "No one knows." "Why haven't you told anyone yet?" Skylor asked confused, "We don't know how they'd take it. Besides imagine what would happen if word got out about us." Eve explained, "Every time we'd go out, we'd end up being ambushed by paparazzi."

"Oh." Skylor said, "Well, I'm going to ask Kai hypothetically about the whole baby thing today because we'll be going out."

"That's a good idea." Eve said giving her a smile, Eve then went back to her room and she went back to sleep.

* * *

Later that day the guys decided that it would be a great day to go for a fly in the newly repaired Destiny's Bounty. Kai and Skylor decided that it would be okay to have their date on the ship instead of going out. They all boarded and the ship took off.

The girls were chilling out in the bridge while the ninja all trained on deck.

"This is so nice." Skylor said sighing at the gorgeous view through the windows looking out above the deck, Eve sighed, "Yeah, the view is beautiful." She swooned, Nya thought she was talking about the view but Skylor knew that she was really swooning over Lloyd practicing on the deck.

"Yeah, 'The view'." Skylor said quoting "The view" in air quotes, "I'm going to go watch the guys practice." Eve said, and with that she walked out of the room.

* * *

Eve walked out on the deck where she saw the ninjas doing flips and throwing punches and jumping up and kicking the air.

Kai was burning a burlap bag with his fire. Cole was busting crates with his earth. Zane was freezing some stuff up and Jay was just zapping lightning out of his hands into the air. Eve looked in another direction and sw Lloyd and Dylan training to block each other's attacks. Eve smiled knowing that they were bonding. Lloyd shot some golden power at Dylan and he dodged it.

"Nice work, kid." Lloyd complimented, "Thanks, Lloyd." Dylan said, "Lloyd, Can I ask you something? Man to man?" Dylan asked, "Sure thing kid, Anything." Lloyd said ruffling up Dylan's hair, He then began to put equipment away and then Dylan asked the question.

"Lloyd, do you like my mom?" Lloyd looked at him, "Of course I do, she's a very nice person." He told him, "No, I mean like...do you love her?" Lloyd immediately dropped everything he was carrying and then looked at the twelve year old kind of shocked. He nervously laughed, "W-where did you get and idea like that?" He asked, "I just had theory since you two have obvious chemistry." Dylan said, "Kid, I don't like your mom like that, and I doubt she feels the same." Lloyd lied, He picked up everything he dropped and he finally put them away.

"Well if you don't love her then why did you kiss her?" Dylan asked, Lloyd stopped abrupt again. He looked at the twelve year old.

"Kiss her? When did I kiss her?" He asked pretending to not know what he was talking about, "I saw you two kiss at the tea makers' home." Dylan said, "Um, I don't think so." Lloyd lied, But the twelve year old didn't fall for it.

Lloyd slouched defeated, "Alright yeah we kissed." He admitted, "But why though?" Dylan asked, Eve walked up to the two of them.

"Dillie, the truth is we have feelings for one another. We wanted to tell you but we just didn't know how you'd react." Eve explained, Dylan just stared at them and Eve and Lloyd were concerned that Dylan was now going to be mad at them for not telling him or because they were together and he probably didn't like it. But the young tween's blank expression turned into a smirk and then he looked at his mother and said, "I was right! I called it!" He teased, the couple laughed at the kid who was rubbing in the fact that he was right. He stopped showing off then and asked, "Do the guys know?"

"No, no one knows except for Skylor." Eve said shaking her head, "Wait, how does Skylor know?" Lloyd asked, "Don't worry, I promised that I would keep her secret if she would keep mine." Eve assured him,

"What's the secret?" Dylan asked with curiosity, "Sorry baby but a promise is a promise, I can't tell you that secret. It's not mine to tell." Eve said getting down on her knees so she could be eye to eye with her son, Dylan looked at Lloyd. Lloyd just smiled and said, "She's right, better listen to your mother kiddo." Dylan smiled and looked back at his mother and said, "Okay mom, I can respect that. Can I go play some video games?" He asked, Eve stood back up, "Of course you can baby." She smiled, The young twelve year old then turned around and took off running towards the lower deck laughing. The couple looked at each other and smiled and Lloyd took Eve's hand and they went to the bridge to hang with the others for a while.

* * *

A few hours later, Everyone was off doing their own thing in the ship. Lloyd and Eve were still chilling out in the bridge, Jay and Nya went to the TV room to finish that romantic tragedy movie that they never seemed to finish, Zane was talking to P.I.X.A.L through his communicators, Cole was just sitting around the bridge as well feeling bored while Kai and Skylor were staring at the sunset on the top deck.

"Isn't it gorgeous?" Skylor asked, "Yeah." Kai said nodding , "But it's not as gorgeous as you."

Skylor looked at him and blushed. In her head she was thinking this was the right time to ask him that hypothetical question.

"Kai…" She said, "How would you feel if we were having a baby?"

Kai looked at her odd, "I don't know, I have no idea what you're asking me." Skylor then sighed and said, "Like, say I was pregnant...how would you react?" She asked, Kai was silent as he thought for minute. Finally he responded, "Well of course I would be supportive and possibly happy. But we're not ready to have kids yet. Why would you ask me such a question?"

"Uh, I was just curious." She lied, He eyed her funny. "Is there something that I don't know?" He asked, Skylor knew she had to tell him now. It was now or never. "Kai…" She began, "I'm-." She was cut off by a muffled booming sound. The couple looked back towards the horizon and they now noticed that dark storm clouds were rolling in from the North.

"We'd better get going." Kai said rushed, He grabbed Skylor and pulled her hand and dragged her along with him as he ran for the bridge.

Everyone was in the bridge now and then they saw Kai and Skylor hurry in.

"Guys! There's a storm coming our way!" Everyone gasped at what they had just heard. "Then we must waste no time and head back to shore!" Wu said in a panic yet calm tone, The ninja began to run round the bridge In a panic except for Lloyd who thought the guys were acting like idiots.

"Guys." Lloyd said loudly clapping his hands twice getting everyone's attention, Everyone stopped panicking and looked at him.

"We all must stay calm. It's just a storm." He said laughing a little, Then Lightning struck outside the ship into the water. Everyone was startled because it occurred so close to them. "Panic!" Jay yelled, Then the guys began to run around the bridge again and the thunder rumbled again as the storm was moving closer to the land. The waters then began to feel a little rough. The ship was rocking back and forth as the storm continued to roll in. The guys scrambled out on deck to get the ship under control. The girls watched them terrified from the windows in the bridge scared for them. Lightning flashed once again and Dylan clinged to Eve startled. Skylor put her hand on her stomach concerning her baby's safety in this storm.

"Quick! While the storm is still a short distance! Nya! Fly this thing out of here!" Sensei ordered, "Aye aye Sensei!" Nya yelled back, She ran to the wheel and turned the ship and then ran over to the controls and hit the red button that activated the wings on the ship. The ship's wings spread out but it wasn't flying. This whole time the storm was getting closer. Sensei looked over at Skylor who was looking out the window worried.

"You are worried that you may lose the father of your child." He told her, "What?!" Skylor said turning around confused, "What are you talking about I'm not-." He gave her that look that meant that he knew she was lying. Skylor decided to fess up since Nya wasn't listening to any of of this. "How did you know?" She asked, "I knew since the moment you were sick." He told her, "In your eyes that morning I spotted a twinkle. A look of hope in your eyes. You were unaware of it but it showed." He explained to her, "Plus you were showing the same symptoms Misako did when she had Lloyd." Eve smiled at that last part thinking about how cute Lloyd might have been when he was and infant.

Dylan was in the TV room again playing one of the video games on the console. "Yeah! Alright! About to beat Kai's high score Whoo!" He cheered, But just as he was about to beat the scores, The TV shut off.

"Huh?" Dylan said confused, He rapidly pressed the power button on his controller trying to power on the system but it didn't work. He then heard the rumbling noises of the thunder booming outside. He looked at the high window and just barely looked out to see what was going on. He saw the dark storm clouds and then heard the thunder again. Then some lightning flashed into the waves of the ocean nearby. He was startled a little bit and then said to himself, "Calm down Dylan. It's just a storm, you're the master of storms you shouldn't be afraid of storms." Then the lightning flashed again only closer this time and Dylan freaked out and ran out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile the ninja were on the main deck, holding onto ropes to keep the ship steady as the waves were rocking the ship still.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold it!" Jay yelled, "We gotta hold on!" Lloyd yelled back, The waves from the ocean were starting to pour over the deck soaking the ninja. The girls were still watching from the bridge while Nya was still trying to get the bounty up in the air.

"Nya, why aren't we flying?" Asked Skylor, Nya was pressing many buttons but nothing was happening. "I'm trying!" Nya responded, "Nothing seems to be working!" Skylor looked back out on deck. It was over, the storm was here. Wind was gusting and rain was pouring in so many drops and so fast that it looked almost like a mist. Water was coming up over the sides of the deck and the ninja were trying their best to make sure they wouldn't sink.

Kai struggled to hold his rope. "It's getting stronger!" He yelled, The other ninja were still struggling to hold their ropes tight, Dylan was still in the TV room now standing up and falling over due to the ship's rocking, while the ship itself still wasn't flying.

A monitor on the main controls made a buzzer like beeping sound playing over and over and over. "Oh! The winds are too strong and the wings are too damp! We won't be able to fly!" Nya reported terrified, Skylor then looked out onto the deck and saw that the ninja especially Kai were beginning to lose their grip.

"Kai!" Skylor yelled, She then ran out of the bridge. "Skylor No!" Eve yelled running after her, Skylor and Eve ran out onto the deck to help the ninja prevent the ship from going down. Skylor ran over to help Kai and Eve ran over to help Lloyd.

They continued to struggle to keep the ship up. Meanwhile back in the bridge, Nya was typing the fastest she's ever typed while Sensei just hoped that they'd make it out alive. Dylan then came wobbling into the room looking rather seasick.

"What's going on? Will we be okay?" He asked, Sensei looked hard at him and then thought of something.

Back on the deck, the ninja were still struggling to hold on to the ropes and they knew they couldn't hold onto them for much longer.

"Guys, I think this may be the end!" Jay yelled sadly, "Yeah I think you're right!" Cole said, "Guys, I'm sorry I've never been the best ninja!" He apologized, "Don't say that!" Eve cried, "You're a wonderful ninja don't let anyone else ever say so!" "Guys, I'm sorry I've always been such a hothead!" Kai cried out, "I'm sorry I've always been so weird!" Zane apologized, "I'm sorry for driving you guys crazy in the past!" Lloyd yelled out holding Eve to keep her safe, "Guys I have a confession to make!" Eve yelled, The guys all looked at her, "Me and Lloyd kissed we're a couple!" Eve yelled, the other four ninja were eyeing the two in shock.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Cole asked, "We didn't want word to get out and draw attention!" Eve responded, "You know you can always trust us with anything!" Kai said above the loud noises of the storm, "Yeah, we would've kept the secret!" Jay added on, "I know we're sorry!" Eve yelled, Skylor then figured that if they were going to go down, then she might as well tell everyone now. What did she have to lose?

* * *

Sensei took Dylan to the top of the ship where Dylan saw how far above the deck he was and he began to freak out.

"Dylan, let your power through!" Sensei said, "How?!" Dylan yelled above the high winds and rain, "Don't let your fear take over. Have the courage to let your powers out and stop this weather!" Sensei told him, "But what can I do? I'm only the master of storms!" Dylan said loud, "Wait a minute, I'm the master of storms!" He said smiling, He then struggled to activate his storm powers so he could put an end to this storm.

Back on the deck Skylor was about to tell her secret, "Kai There's something I have to tell you!" She said loud, Everyone looked at her, "This may come as a bit of a shock and I know this isn't what you were expecting but...but…" "But what Skylor?" Kai asked worried for his girl. Dylan was still struggling to activate his powers and finally felt them break loose in his hands.

"I'm...I'm…"

His power broke out and was shot at the storm.

"I'M PREGNANT!"

BOOM!

* * *

**Cliffhangers! Don't you just LOVE them?! So Skylor just revealed her secret. How will they react? and will Dylan's storm powers be enough to end the storm? Stay Tuned...**


	37. Chapter 33: Baby Talk

**A.N: I'm back with another chapter! I'm on FIRE! **

**Kai: Fiyyyahhhh!**

**Me: Don't even start. **

**So Skylor just revealed the secret about her pregnancy to everyone. How will they take it? Will Kai be happy or upset? Lets find out. XD **

* * *

It was quiet. The sun was now shinging in everybody's faces and reflecting off of the wet floorboards on the deck and the storm was long gone. Everyone was in shock and surprise from the thing that Skylor just screamed out to them. They wre still holding onto the ropes and were soaking wet from the waves and the rain. All eyes were on Skylor. She was now looking at the ground ashamed.

"Y-You're Pregnant?" Kai said in disbelief, Skylor looked at him and said nothing. Just nodded.

"Yes." She said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I..I was too afraid…I _wanted _to tell you, but..I was afraid that you were going to hate me if I told you I was." Kai just looked at her as she looked back down at the wet floorboards again. He walked over to her and took her hand. She looked at him and he gave her a smile and then she smiled back.

* * *

They all walked into the bridge where Nya was still typing at the main controls and Sensei and Dylan were chilling out at one of the tables when they saw the ninja and Eve come in.

"Dylan!" Eve said loud, She ran over to him and he stood up from the table and she looked at him head to toe. "Why are you all wet?" She asked, "Because he was up on the roof of the ship." Sensei explained, "I let him use his storm powers to stop the storm."

"Sensei are you nuts?!" Eve yelled getting all up in Sensei's face, "My baby boy could've been hurt because of you!" All of the other ninja nodded in agreement. Sensei sighed, "You're right. He's not my repsonsibility he's yours...I shouldn't have had him risk his life to stop the storm."

Cole walked up to them and put a hand on Dylan's shoulder. "Well you know this kid_ is_ a hero!" He said happily, "If it weasn't for him stopping the storm, we'd all be dead." Dylan then smiled and stood there posing heroically.

Kai then turned to Skylor. "So, I guess we're going to be parents huh?" He said awkwardly, Skylor rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah I guess so…" She responded quietly, "Are you mad?" She asked, "Mad?" Kai said confused, "I don't think so!" He picked her up and spun her around. "We're having a baby! It's a sign that we will always be together! And I'll love it like I already love you." He said, Skylor smiled and the couple hugged and everyone awed around them.

"Wait, _that _was the secret?" Dylan asked looking at the couple, "That's right baby." Eve responded smiling down at her son, "They're having a baby." "Congratulations." Jay said giving Kai a fist bump, "Skylor that's wonderful!" Nya said happily, "Huh, you know it's funny…" Cole said, "I always thought that it was going to be Jay and Nya getting pregnant first, not Kai and Skylor."

"Huh thanks…...Hey!" Jay said realizing that was a crule joke, Everyone then started laughing at his reaction to that statement.

"Anyways guys, congratulations nonetheless." Cole said shaking Nya's hand, "A baby!" Dylan cheered jumping up and down, He ran over to the couple, "Is it a boy or a girl?" He asked,

"We don't know yet." Skylor said smiling down at the energetic twelve year old, "Well how far along are you?" Nya asked walking up to them,

Skylor turned to her, "I don't know." She responded, "Maybe we should take you the doctor. We can see if you're ready to have an ultrasound."

"What's an ultrasound?" Dylan said struggling to pronounce the word, "It means they'll get to see what the baby's gender is and they'll see if the baby is healthy." Eve explained to him, Dylan was silent and thought for a minute. "Ew." He said with disgust after he thought it over, Everyone then laughed.

* * *

They realized that the powerful blast of Dylan's powers carried them back to the land. As they got out, Nya looked at the damage done to the bounty from the storm. The damages looked pretty serious.

"Oh, and I just repaired this thing." She whined, They all got off with weak legs from the action and the impact of the storm. Suddenly, Cole's face turned green and he put his hand to his mouth feeling and looking like he was going to vomit.

"Uh oh, Cole's gonna chuck it!" Dylan said alarmed, Cole swallowed it down and glared at the twelve year old. "I was not! I was-." He was immediately cut off by a sick feeling rising in his stomach to his throat, His face was getting that green color again. He gagged and put his hand to his mouth again. "Oh no." He groaned, He turned and ran away behind a rock and the guys could hear his painful retching on the other side. The ninja cringed at his misery. He weakly emerged from behind the rock holding on to it with his left hand and just barely standing on his knees.

"I-I'm never...going out to sea...again." He said, Then he collapsed. The guys each backed up a step and looked at him with slight shock and slight worry. Eve rolled her eyes and said, "Come on guys, let's get him back to the boarding school." They picked up his body and called a taxi or two to take them back to the boarding school.

* * *

Once they got back they put Cole in the ninja's room and Nya went with Skylor and Kai to the doctor to make sure the baby was alright after Skylor took in all of that salt water from the storm. The ninja remaning three ninja were in the dining area awaiting Kai and Skylor's return.

"I hope they return soon." Eve said, "I wonder what the baby will be." Dylan said sitting at the table waiting anxiously, "Well we might not be able to tell just yet, sweetie." Eve explained, "Aw." Dylan whined, "This will be just great! Another crying brat around the house!" Jay complained, "Jay it might be so bad." Eve said, "After all this is the child of Skylor and your best friend."

"Yeah, My best friend who's a hothead who screams and complains…" Jay said, "Oh yeah, this should be fun." He said sarcastically resting his head on his left hand, Cole then walked into the room from the hall and all attention was turned to him.

"Hey Cole, Feeling better?" Eve asked, "Yeah a little." Cole responded sitting down at the table with the others, "We were starting to worry about you buddy, you didn't look too good back at the beach." Lloyd said, "Yeah well you have to admit, that storm did a real number on all of us…" He told him, Just then the door to the staff quarters opened and in came Nya along with Kai and Skylor.

The ninja and Dylan sprung up from their seats excitedly. "Well, is the baby going to be alright?" Eve asked, "Don't worry, the doctor checked and he said the baby is going to be fine." Nya said with a smile, Jay put his hand to his chest. "Oh thank goodness." He said sighing in relief,

"Mhm now look who cares." Eve said smiling, "And also the doctor caught a glimpse at the baby's gender." Nya said, "Do your know what it is?" Cole asked, "Yep." Kai replied with a nod,

Dylan began to jump up and down. "Is it a bit or a girl? I'm so excited I think I'm gonna burst!" He exaggerated, Kai and Dkylor smiled at each other and then looked back at the group. At that moment Sensei and Garmadon walked in to hear his good news.

"Alright." Kai said, "The moment of truth." Skylor said, "Our baby's gender is..."

* * *

**Okay don't get mad at me but I can't decide what the gender of the baby should be or what I should name it. That's where you guys come in. Tell me what gender you want the baby to be. Whatever gender gets the most votes wins and that's what the baby will be. The gender will be revealed next chapter. Okay peace... ;)**


	38. Chapter 34: Everything's Okay Again

**A.N: Surprise! I'm back again today with another chapter! I see that the comments and the votes have been rolling in and I am delighted with the results...Now without keeping you on the edge of your seats any longer, We will now find out the gender..of Kai and Skylor's baby... Enjoy! :) **

* * *

"Alright." Kai said, "The moment of truth." Skylor said, "Our baby's gender is…"

Everyone looked at them on the edge of their seats waiting for the results.

"It is…" Skylor said again, "A girl!" "A girl!" Dylan cheered jumping up and down, Everyone then began to cheer along with him. Everyone ran over to the couple and shook their hands and congratulated them. Kai and Skylor looked at Sensei and he just smiled and gave a nod.

"Congratulations." Zane said to the couple, "This event will most likely bring you both joy." "It will!" Skylor smiled, "Yeah this is fantastic!" Kai said still ecstatic with the situation.

"Oh man this is so great!" Dylan said continuing to cheer, Everyone looked at him and laughed at his cuteness. "That's my baby." Eve said, Then something hit Dylan's mind and he stopped cheering. They noticed that he was now looking rather sad. Eve walked over to her son and put her hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong baby?" She asked, "That." Dylan replied, "What?" Eve asked giving him a shrug, "I'm the cute one, but I won't be for much longer...When that baby's born, I won't be the cute one anymore." "No sweetie no…" Eve said getting on her knees, Dylan then wiped his right eye with his right hand and she put her hand on his shoulder again, "Sweetie you will always be my little cutie." She said, she smiled and gave him a hug and that cheered him up, "Yeah, even when that baby is born you will still be the little runt." Jay said walking up to him and scruffing his hair, "If I'm the runt, then what will _she_ be?" Dylan asked confused, "Um...She'll be the little squeaker." He said giving him a wink, Dylan then hugged him. "Thank you Uncle Jay!" He said, "Uncle? Okay then." Jay said going along with it, then Dylan looked at the other ninja, "You guys will also be my uncles. Uncle Kai, Uncle Zane, and Uncle Cole!" He said jumping around full of energy, Lloyd then spoke up, "And what will I be?" He asked going along with Dylan's little shenanigan, "Hmm." Dylan said with his left hand under his chin and his right arm beneath his left arm thinking hard, he looked at Lloyd and then at Eve and then replied, "I think you'll have to wait to hear that one." Lloyd gave him a confused look and then looked at Eve who put her hand to her face and just giggled.

"Well I think I'll go take a nap." Skylor said, she walked down the hall to her room and shut the door. Everyone was going back to doing there own thing when Lloyd looked at Eve and thought hard for a minute and then spoke up.

"Eve." He said, she turned to look at him and smiled.

"Yeah Lloyd what is it?" She asked, "I've been doing some thinking and I want to hang out with you somewhere." He told her, "You mean like a date?" Eve said knowing he was trying to ask her out, "Y-Yeah, a date." He said nodding, "I would love to." She said, she kissed him by surprise and then went down the hall to grab the vacuum." Lloyd stood there looking like he was in a love daze and then Jay walked up and slapped his shoulder and that snapped him out of it.

"Not bad dude, you got her to go out with you. You're lucky, It took me so many times to ask Nya out."

"She always said no?" Lloyd asked giving Jay a confused look, "No But she would always blush and look away from me or just change the subject." Jay explained, "Until finally she said yes… Wasn't much of a date though, we were being attacked by the serpentine when we were trying to get the first fang blade to stop Pythor and save you."

Then they heard Nya giggle behind them. They both turned around to see her standing there still giggling.

"I will never forget that night, you looked so cute as a snake, Jay." She blushed, she walked up to Jay and kissed him.

"Wait a minute, you were a what now?" Lloyd asked confused with what Nya just said, the couple then just began to make out and Lloyd felt like he'd seen enough. So he left the room in disgust.

* * *

He entered another room where he saw his mom going through a cabinet looking for something.

"Hey mom?" Lloyd said coming in, "Lloyd? What is it son?" she asked, "I'm going on a date with Eve tomorrow night." He explained, "Oh Lloyd that's wonderful!" Misako said straightening herself up and hugging him, "Thanks mom but I don't know what to do! I've never been on a date before!" "Baby, relax. Just be yourself." Misako responded, "But if there is _something_ that I recommend for your date is that you wear something different." She said, Lloyd looked down at his green ninja suit, "What's wrong with my ninja suit?" He asked, "Well a date is a _romantic_ occasion...Wearing something like that would make it look like instead of going on a date you would be going to a street battle." Misako replied, "Why not wear a hoodie and jeans? So you could look nice, but laid back as well." "Yeah, okay." He said nodding, "Thanks mom." He hugged her and ran out of the room anxiously leaving his mother behind.

She smiled, "Anytime."

* * *

**Yay! They're having a baby girl! *fangirl scream* And Dylan is just the cutest thing ever! *fangirl scream* Well, next chapter is the date and is coming at you tomorrow or the day after I promise. Okay Peace ;)**


	39. Chapter 35: Luke's Return

**A.N: Hey Guys! I'm here for the next chapter of "The Ninja and the Housekeeper!" I know, I haven't updated for a few days I'm sorry. I've just been so blocked. So in the last chapter, We found out that Kai and Skylor are having a baby girl and Lloyd asked Eve out. This chapter is going to surround the date of those two. Okay, here we go…**

* * *

Eve checked herself out in the mirror. Tonight was the date. She was super nervous and she didn't understand why. When she went on her first date with Luke, she was perfectly calm. But now she's going out with Lloyd and she was at nervous overload! She was wearing something less fancy than when she went on her date with Luke. Instead, she wore a short light green turquoise dress with the shapes of Ariel and Flounder from the "The Little Mermaid printed in a white pattern all over the dress with a jean jacket and light turqouise flip flops to match. She was wearing her blonde hair down and brushed out and was wearing Chanel No. 5. She looked at herself again and she thought of when Lloyd asked her out the day before and her cheeks were starting to get red.

But then she remembered her ex boyfriend. She was still mad at him for betraying her and working for Chen and stealing her child. But then she got confused, where did he go after they defeated Chen and Morro? When they beat them he was nowhere to be found. This question in her mind troubled her. What if was going to come back? What if he would try to take Dylan again? But then she remembered that she was going on a date with someone different. Someone who said he loved her and meant it. She walked out into the living room of the staff quarters where everyone else was hanging out.

Kai and Skylor were sitting at the dining room table talking about what to name their baby, Cole was just chilling on his own again, Jay and Nya were romantically teasing each other, and Zane and P.I.X.A.L were at the table as well diagnally across from Kai and Skylor. Lloyd was standing there in the middle of the room wearing a dark get shirt and a light grey jacket with a hoodie on the back along with some jeans and old school red and white sneakers.

When they all saw Eve walk in they all went speechless.

"Whoa." Lloyd said amazed at how she looked, Dylab walked up to her. "Mom you look amazing!" He complimented, Eve smiled. She kissed her son's head and said, "Thanks Dylan."

"He's right." Lloyd said in agreement, Eve blushed, then she turned to the ninja.

"Are you sure you guys can handle watching Dylan while I'm out?" She asked,

"Absolutely!" Jay responded, "You don't have to worry about Dylan he's safe with us. You go out and enjoy your evening."

"Okay, but if you need help with anything just give me a call, okay?" Eve said, "Whatever you say." Cole replied, "Just make sure that Dylan is in bed by 9:00." She said, she and Lloyd then went out the door so they could start their date. "Love you Dillie!" Eve said blowing her son a kiss, Dylan blushed and covered his face. "Mom." Dylan whined, Jay put a hand in his shoulder. "Don't worry kid you're not alone. My mom used to embarrass me like that all the time too."

"Alright Eve lets go." Lloyd told her, He flipped his hood up and Eve got confused.

"Why are you wearing your hood?" She asked, "So no one will recognize me. Imagine what would happen if people saw me." "Oh, ok." Eve said understanding the situation, Lloyd grabbed her hand and they left for their date.

"Jay are you sure we can handle this?" Nya asked unsure with them watching Dylan, "Nya, it's a kid how hard can it be?" Jay said so sure of himself, "Yeah, we can do it." Kai said, "Besides, me and Skylor gotta practice raising a child anyway." He smiled at Skylor and took her hand and Skylor smiled back.

* * *

Lloyd and Eve were walking through downtown of "New Ninjago City" not knowing how to start their date.

"So what do you want to do?" Eve asked, "I don't know, what do you want to do?" Lloyd asked back, "Hm." Eve said looking around, then she thought of an idea. "How about a movie?" She suggested, "Okay." Lloyd nodded, So they went and saw a movie that was supposed to be a remake of the the ninja saving Ninjago from Chen and his Anacondrai army. They were both however disappointed go find that the move was literally _nothing_ accurate compared to what really happened in the actual fight.

"You will never defeat me Chen!" The actor who played Lloyd in the movie yelled on screen, "I am the Golden Ninja and I am so much better than you!" Everyone in the room was cheering for Lloyd on the movie while Lloyd and Eve just sat there looking at the cheering people with confused looks.

"Okay that is _not_ how the final battle went down." Lloyd said annoyed, "Look they're making a mockery out of all of us! Look they even cut out my father's sacrifice and banishment to the Cursed Realm!" Eve put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"If you don't want to see anymore of this movie then we can just go do something else." Eve said smiling, Lloyd looked at her. "You sure your cool with it?" He asked her, "Yeah his movie sucks anyway." Eve replied,

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

"Dylan please don't make this hard and just eat your dinner." Jay said loudly, Dylan was just running around the living room laughing. He used his storm powers and said, "You gotta catch me first!" He used his powers of rain to make a small storm cloud which was now right above Jay. "Uh oh." Jay said in a high voice knowing that this wasn't going to end well, then the small storm cloud struck him with a powerful strike of lightning electrocuting him almost as bad as Star's joy buzzer. When the storm cloud finished electrocuting him, it evaporated into nothing and disappeared. Jay laid there on the ground groaning from the pain that lightning strike caused him.

"_Now_ are you going to admit that it's too much work?" Nya asked, "No, We're ninja and ninja never quit." Jay responded seriously,

"If you will alow me Jay, I believe I have the solution to your dilemma." P.I.X.A.L said walking up to him while he was still lying on the floor, "What is it, P.I.X.A.L?" He asked, "Just watch me." She said, She walked over to Dylan who was continuing to rampage around the room like a wild animal.

"Dylan, May you please eat your dinner? When your finished you can play." P.I.X.A.L told him, Dylan looked at her odd and said, "You don't have to ask me like that I'm not two anymore...But okay." He walked over to the table and began to eat his dinner.

Jay was shocked, his jaw was dropped wide open. "Wha-Why didn't I do that before?!" He asked himself out loud, "I don't know, because you don't really think that much?" Cole said with a smirk, "Hey you shut up!" Jay yelled, "Sweet, dork fight." Dylan said while eating his dinner, "Brothers please! Let us be united not further apart." Zane said stepping in between them, The two ninja looked away from each other just like before. Nya put her hand to her forehead like she was about to have a migrane. "Oh boy." She groaned.

* * *

Lloyd and Eve were now walking through the park because it was a nice evening. Surprisingly, it was warm night for mid October. They continued to walk together and admire the lovely evening. They walked past Cole's father and "The Royal Balcksmiths" for they were performing in the park for the people who were walking through. When Cole's father noticed the young couple walking through, Even though he didn't recognize them he knew just the song to sing. **A.N: Listen to the Glee Cast version of Bella Notte while reading the next part. **

"_Oh this is the night, It's a beautiful night, and they call it Bella Notte." _

"_Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes, they have stars in their eyes. On this lovely Bella Notte." _

"_Side by side, with your love one. You'll find enchantment here. The night will weave it's magic spell..When the one you love is near…"_

"_Oh this is the night, and the heavens are right on this lovely Bella Notte." _

The couple looked at the night sky and city's skyscrapers with their bright neon lights. The stars in the sky matched the bright lights of the city and that made the night peacful.

"You know, I always felt something when I was around you." Eve said, "I always felt this thing that always told me that you were the one. But I was so stupid and shook the feeling off." "I was stupid too." Lloyd said mad at himself, "I should've known long ago. Jay once told me that everyone has someone worth fighting for. I said that I had my father and my mother and he told me that I also have a girl worth fighting for...At first I didn;t want a girl worth fighting for but now, after knowing you for so long, I realized that you were the girl he was talking about. Eve, you are someone worth fighting for."

Eve was blushing, her cheeks were showing off a light red color in her cheeks. "I really care for you Evie." He told her, Suddenly, Eve remembered Luke calling her Evie and her eyes immediately got wide. Lloyd was concerend about why she looked so stunned. "Eve, did I do something wrong?" He asked, Eve blinked and shook her head and told him, "No, It's just...You called me Evie...Luke used to call me that." "Oh sorry." Lloyd said, "No no it's fine. You can call me Evie if you want to." Eve said, "Nah, Eve's good." Lloyd replied, suddenly some bushes nearby made a rustling sound and Eve whirled around to see what it was that caused that noise.

"What?" Lloyd asked, "I-I heard something." Eve said, "What do you think it was?" Lloyd asked, "It was probably nothing." Eve said, "Come on, let's go to the slitherpit." She said lightening up. Meanwhile, the thing in the bushes was watching them walk away to go to the slitherpit.

"They thought they could just forget about me! Morro and Chen may have failed to dispose of the ninja, But I will see to it that they won't defeat me!" The figure in the bushes said.

* * *

The ninja were now all tired out from watching Dylan and Dylan was now in his pj's watching T.V in the other room.

"Maybe this is a little harder than I thought." Jay said, "I told you so." Nya teased, "Phew! I hope Eve and Lloyd return soon, this is starting to tire me out!" Kai complained, Just then they heard Dylan scream.

"Dylan?!" Kai yelled, "Dylan!" Skylor yelled, "Dylan answer me!" There was no response. They quickle ran down the hall and saw that Dylan was no longer in the room and then they saw the window was wide open. "Oh no." Kai said to himself.

* * *

Lloyd and Eve entered the building where they held the slither pits. They found some good seats where they had a good view however both felt uncomfortable to be surrounded by thugs and gangs and other rough people. Then a snake from the Hypnobrai tribe walked out onto the stage and began to speak.

"Welcome everyone to Ninjago's Slitherpit stadium where people will compete against one another and become one of the greatest fighters in all of Ninjago!" Eve's phone suddenly rung. Her ringtone played "I'm only me when I'm with you" By Taylor Swift.

"_And I'm only me...Who I wanna be...Yeah I'm only me when I'm with you! With you uh huh huh yeah!" _

Eve answered the call and said, "Hello?"

"Eve?! Eve It's Jay We've got a situation here!" "What?! What's the matter?!" Eve asked,

"It's Dylan! Someone took him!" Jay yelled, "I don't believe this!" Eve yelled, "I leave him with you guys for two hours and you've already lost him!"

"We're sorry! We're following his kidnpper so we can get him back!" Jay explained, "We're going with you!" Eve yelled, "Where are you guys now?"

"In the the wooded area behind the boarding school." Jay answered, "Okay we'll be right there!" Eve then hung up and turned to Lloyd, "Someone took Dylan."

* * *

The ninja were still running through the woods until they saw a bright green light. They turned to see Lloyd and Eve on Lloyd's energy dragon. The two landed safely on their feet and ran towards the others.

"You..clumsy..incompitent idiot!" Eve yelled grabbing Jay by his ninja mask, "Eve, Eve calm down." Lloyd said pulling her away from Jay, "He _lost _my son!" Eve yelled at him. Lloyd looked at the ninja.

"Were there any clues left by the kidnapper?" He asked, "No." Kai said shaking his head, "Except for this." He held out what looked like a folded piece of paper. He took the aper and unfolded it and read it.

"What does it say?" Jay asked, "Who wrote it?" "I don't know there's no signature." Eve said, Eve read over the note carefully and then recognized the handwriting.

"I know who wrote this…" Eve said looking up from the note, "Who?" Kai asked, Eve looked at them with surprised eyes. "Luke…"

* * *

**Noooooo! Luke has Dylan again! Will Eve, Skylor, P.I.X.A.L, and the guys save him in time? To be Continued...**


	40. Chapter 36: Operation: Save Dylan Again

**A.N: Hey guys I am back with another chapter. So sorry again, I've just been doing so much stuff and I've been so blocked it's just been a mess! I am so so sorry! This chapter may not be the best because I was just so blocked so forgive me for this. I also saw the new episodes of Ninjago on T.V and I realized that Morro was never living once he returned, he was a ghost. I also realize that I hate him more than everyone else on the fanbase. So now I'm going to write his appearance as in the show and how his possession works along with his motive in the show the right way. The only thing that I'm keeping from what I wrote was how Lloyd looked when he was possessed. So, what happened last time was Dylan was kidnapped by Luke while under Jay's watch (Yeah, nice going Jay :( ) So now everyone is going to save him. Will they make it? Find out in this chapter! **

* * *

Everyone continued to run through the woods following the footprints Luke left behind. Eve began to slow down. Lloyd noticed this and looked back to see what was wrong with her. He noticed that her face was wet with tears. He ran over to her and held her.

"Don't worry, we'll get him back." He told her, Eve sniffed. "I just miss him!" She cried, Lloyd felt bad for Eve, she lost her son again and now she was so broken up. He just hugged her. "I know. When my father was sent to the Cursed Realm, I didn't know what to do...He was always there for me..." Eve looked at him with an odd look. "Okay not _always_, but you get my point." Eve smiled at him and giggled. "There's that smile." Lloyd said in an encouraging tone, "That's one of the reasons of why I love you." Eve said, "What? Me being encouraging?" Lloyd asked, Eve giggled again. "No, you're always there for me." Lloyd smiled back and they kissed. After a minute he told her, "Let's keep going." She nodded and they ran to catch up with the others.

They continued to follow the footprints until they reached a cave that was very familiar to them. It was Morro's cave. By the looks of it, the cave was just the same as when they left it. Rocks were still blocking the front but they noticed that Luke made a small entrance between a huge gap between two of the rocks.

"That must be how he got in." Kai said, "Alright." Eve said, "Let's go get my son back."

They snuck into the cave and went down the long hallway again. They each began to remember the last time they were there. Memories of saving Dylan the last time flashed through their minds as they remembered. Eve remembered when she saw her son in the extraction chamber having his powers painfully sucked out of him. She remembered the pain she felt when she saw him look at her and say that one word that proved she was his mother.

"_Mama." _

Eve began to tear up and Lloyd put his hand on her shoulder and shot her a smile and she smiled back and wiped her tears out of her eyes. They continued to creep down the hallway until they reached the entrance to the lair. They looked in to see Luke typing at the computer that was still a little banged up from the last time while Dylan was locked up in a cage. Eve gasped, "My baby." Dylan looked at the ground defeated. "So Dylan, You have grown since the last time I saw you." Luke said impressed while sizing up the twelve year old.

"Luke." Dylan said eyeing him evilly, "What made you grow so fast my boy?" Luke asked pacing back in forth, "Huh! Like I'd ever tell you!" Dylan yelled, "You kidnapped me! You worked for Chen! We'll never let you take over Ninjago!"

"You naive little kid…" Luke said shaking his head mocking him, "You have no idea." Kai along with the other four ninja jumped out.

"Well we don't intend to find out!" Kai yelled, Luke stared at the ninja, then at the four females glaring at him with scared and angry eyes.

"Kai..Lloyd..Ninja..How good to see you." Luke said pacing back and forth again, "Well it looks like you've got me." He said putting his hands up.

"So you're surrendering." Kai said, "Yes, I am." Luke said, It was quiet for a minute. Luke quickly pulled out a remote and pressed the red button on it. "Psych!" He yelled, a cage fell on top of the girls while metal cuffs with chains attached came flying out at the ninja and threw the against the wall and attached to their wrists and chained them to the wall. The ninja struggled to break loose but the cuffs were too strong to break through.

"Oh and uh, I wouldn't bother trying to use your powers to break loose, the cuffs block your powers." Luke said looking at them as he walked back towards the computer, "Aww man!" Jay whined in a quiet voice. Luke typed on the computer some more while the ninja decided to question him.

"What do you want with us?!" Kai demanded, "Yeah! and why did you kidnap Dylan?!" Cole yelled, "You know I got blamed for that! Jay complained, Luke turned back to them. "All will be explained." He responded, he turned back around and continued to type. A large capsule like container with a round window on the front was being lowered down from the ceiling. It was glowing a pulsing light green color around it. It looked like the capsule from the movie "Atlantis." When it was finally set on the floor the ninja were confused as to what was inside.

"What is that thing?" Kai asked, "Yeah, and why is it glowing?" Cole asked, "Yeah, and what are you planning to do with it?" Jay asked, "ENOUGH!" Luke yelled startling them, "In this container is my weapon for revenge." He explained, he put his hand on the capsule and felt it's cool metal surface.

"What's in it exactly?" Cole asked, "I was _getting _to that!" Luke said raising his voice again, The ninja shut up. "This capsule contains the one thing people will least expect." Luke said, "And what's that?" Cole asked, Luke turned to them. "Morro."

The ninja gasped at the mention of that name. "Morro?" Kai said confused, "But he's dead! We saw him die in that explosion!" Cole added on,

"He is…" Luke said, he turned back to the capsule again. "But when he died, his spirit left its body and managed to stay in a ghostly form. I found his ghost flying around wreaking havoc through the streets. I captured his ghost using a vacuum and froze it up and put it in this container. But now it looks like his ghost is starting to thaw." Luke then began to laugh maniacally.

"Luke, How long have you been up to this?" Eve asked, Luke turned to her. "How long? Since you defeated Morro in the final battle of course! After that battle I was watching you. It seems that you all are truly happy. Kai, you and Skylor are bearing a child. Jay, you and Nya are happier as well. He turned to the cage that held the girls captive. "Eve, you still have your son _and_ you also...have landed yourself a man." Luke said, he turned back to Lloyd who was eyeing him angrily. Morro could see the fiery flames of his fury burning in his eyes.

"Luke, you're not _jealous _are you?" Eve asked, "Jealous? Ha! I think not my dear." He assured her, "Then why are you doing all of this?!" Skylor demanded, "I already told you I'm doing this for revenge!" Luke yelled at her getting all up in her face, "Hey! get away from her!" Kai yelled at Luke, Luke walked back over towards the machine.

"But we never did anything to you!" Eve said loudly, "I'm not doing this for me, I'm doing this for my master!"

"Why are you doing this for Chen?!" Kai yelled,"He was a nut job! He tried to kill us all! He took all of our powers-!"

"ENOUGH!" Luke yelled whirling back at them, "Chen is not my master...Morro is...Well, now that I have a 'Captive Audience'...I now present to you...Morro's ghost!" Luke pressed a button on another remote and the hatch opened and there was frozen gas flooding out of it. In the fogged up container the ninja could see a pair of glowing eyes open. The eyes stared at the ninja and the eyes floated out of the container and the ninja noticed that the eyes belonged to a ghostly body They recognized the ghostly figure. It was Morro and a few other ghosts as well. The ninja assumed that hey were his followers.

"Well well well Ninja...We meet again." Morro said, the ninja eyed him evilly and Morro began to float back and forth as if he were pacing.

"It's been awhile, ninja...How lovely it is to see you…" Morro then laughed evilly.

Eve struggled to pry the bars of the cage and while Nya and Skylor were doing the same.

"Why...won't...these...bars...open?" Eve asked while struggling to pry them open, PI.X.A.L scanned the bars with her eyes and ran over to one side and used a small saw that was built into her body and began to saw through the bars.

"It's no use, Skylor...We'll never get out of here." Eve moped, "Don't give up so easily, Eve." She told her putting a hand on her shoulder,

"You ninja are weak now...You can't use your powers." Morro said flashing a devilish smile at the ninja. PI.X.A.L continued to saw through the bars until a few of the bars fell to the floor with a loud clang. Eve and Skylor whirled around to see what P.I.X.A.L had done. They were surprised yet impressed. They looked back Morro who was still talking to the ninja. They were relieved that he didn't hear the loud clang.

They snuck out of the cage and headed over to the cage where they were keeping Dylan and P.I.X.A.L began to saw at the lock to the cage.

"Mom?" Dylan whispered confused, "Dillie! Listen, we're going to get you out of here okay?" Eve whispered, Dylan nodded. "Okay." He responded, P.I.X.A.L in a split second managed to break the lock. They slid the lock off and the cage door opened with a creak. Dylan ran out and hugged Eve. Eve hugged back and said, "I'm so glad you're safe." Dylan opened his eyes and looked at the ninja in captivity and Morro still floating back and forth.

"Let's go, Dylan." Eve said taking Dylan's hand, "But what about the ninja?" Dylan asked, Eve looked back at the ninja. "Oh yeah." She said remembering, "But how do we get them out of there?" Skylor asked, "I think I might have a plan." P.I.X.A.L said,

"You pesky ninja ruined our plans. Our plans to make Ninjago ours, to make it a cursed barren wasteland!" Morro yelled,

"Wait, you never said anything about the world being _cursed_." Zane pointed out, Morro flew up so he was in the nindroid's face. "Oh yeah, Chen didn't know about that part." He floated backwards to where he was floating before.

"You ninja put me through so much pain and misery! I think it's time to return the favor." He smiled devilishly again, that's when he heard a sound. He looked over to Dylan's cage to see that it was now empty. "NO!" He said angrily, he looked at the girls' cage and saw the hole in it that P.I.X.A.L made.

He turned to Luke. "Eve, Dylan, and the girls have escaped. Find them." He ordered, Luke gave a bow. "Yes, of course Morro." Luke said, he searched around the cave while Morro turned his attention back to the ninja. He looked at all of them and thought of a plan.

"You know I don't recall you all breaking Lloyd's possession." "Yeah we did..." Jay said, "Yeah, Lloyd fought you out." Kai continued, "But as you may remember, my weakness isn't fighting, it's love...and I don't think I recall Lloyd being kissed while he was possessed." "Oh." Jay said remembering, "So that means..." Morro said, he turned to Lloyd. "I am still able to possess people who have not had the curse broken before. So I can still possess you now!" He flew into Lloyd's body and Lloyd began struggling to fight him out again. The ninja watched in horror and shock as their friend was being possessed again.

Lloyd's shackles suddenly broke loose and the green ninja fell to the ground on his hands and knees. His face was regaining that pale color and his eyes were now glowing purple again. He stood up straight and wind began to swirl around him. My he guys continued to watch in shock as Morro's wind as coming out of Lloyd's hands.

The girls and Dylan were behind one of the rocks on the opposite side of the cave from where their cages were. They peeked out from behind it and saw what was going in with Lloyd.

"Oh no." Eve said quietly, "Lloyd! Lloyd you have to fight him!" Kai yelled, "It's not enough, love is the only way to stop Morro!" Jay yelled, "Oh where is Eve when you need her most?!"

Eve ran Out from behind the rock. "Eve what are you doing?!" Skylor yelled over Morro's high winds, "Morro's one weakness is love, so in order to save Lloyd I have to kiss him!" Eve explained yelling over the high winds as well, she ran over to Lloyd and grabbed him and was about to kiss him when...

"Ah!" Eve yelped, Lloyd tossed her to the side and she landed painfully on her left side.

"Stupid girl! _I'm_ in his body now! _I_ am the one in control and you _won't_ get to him! Not if I have anything to say about it.

Lloyd then was temporarily in control of his body again. "Eve…" He said, "Lloyd…" Eve said, Morro then regained control again.

"Ha ha! I'm controlling _you_ now, Green Ninja!" Lloyd had control of his mind but he still wasn't in control of his body.

"I can control your body!" Morro laughed, Lloyd then began to uncontrollably punch himself in the face.

"Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself?" Morro teased, Lloyd looked over at Eve. "Eve, you have to kiss me!" Eve ran over to him again and Morro regained control of Lloyd's mind. Morro attempted to throw a punch at Eve but she grabbed his fist and the two began to struggle for how this was going to end. Morro getting beaten by a girl or Eve getting slugged.

In the midst of all of this fighting, P.I.X.A.L, Skylor and Dylan ran over to the ninja who were still chained to the wall. P.I.X.A.L cut through their shackles using the same saw that she used to a cut a hole through the cage and break the lock on the door to Dylan's cage. Their shackles broke apart and they fell on their hands

and knees as well. "Come on we have to help Lloyd!" Kai yelled, "NINJAGO!" They all yelled spinning their tornadoes, they spun around Lloyd and picked him up in a spin and sent him flying a short distance which resulted with him slamming down hard on the stone floor of the cave.

Morro made Lloyd's body sit up lean on one elbow for support. "Allies! Destroy them!" He yelled through Lloyd's body, the ghosts began to fly around the ninja. The ghosts began to possess items. One possessed a rock, another possessed the cage that the girls were in, and another one possessed the supercomputer itself. They were all heading towards the ninja.

Jay covered his eyes. "Eeh, ghosts." Jay said, "Still one of the top things on the list of things I'm afraid of." "Come on Jay, focus." Cole said, Zane then did some calculations and showed a computer generated image of Lloyd's body. He processed Morro's energy and power levels pulsating out of him.

"It appears that Morro now has full on control of Lloyd...It will only take a miracle to stop him." He said, Skylor, P.I.X.A.L, and Dylan ran over to the Ninjas' sides and they stared up in horror at the ghosts flying not so high above them. Then something crossed P.I.X.A.L's mind. "Hold on a second…" She said, "Of course! A ghost's only weakness is water. Morro was now summoning his winds so he could blow everything all over the place, Eve looked at him and knew that it was all up to her now. She ran over to Lloyd, grabbed him, and kissed him. Morro suddenly fled from Lloyd's body and was screaming in pain from what Eve had just done.

"Ugh! How dare you?!" He yelled looking at Eve, "Now he's free!" "Exactly." Eve smiled,

"P.I.X.A.L, just where are you going at?" Cole asked, P.I.X.A.L then showed a holographic image of the cave.

"This is where I'm getting at." P.I.X.A.L responded, "This cave has a huge source of water on the other side of that back wall. If we drill through it, then all of the water will come through and defeat the ghosts." She explained, " I know how we'll drill through it!" Kai yelled triumphantly, "NINJAGO!" They all yelled, they spun towards the wall and their tornadoes drilled through it. Once they finished they heard large swishing sounds and a loud roar coming from the tunnel that they dug.

"Oh..my.." Jay said worried, just then water came roaring down the tunnel and the ninja all screamed and ran. The water crashed into the lair and the ghosts were immediately affected. They flew out of their vessels and screamed in pain and then turned to green slime. The slime fell into the water as the water was filling up quickly in the lair. The ninja were just struggling to keep their heads above the surface. Dylan popped above the surface of the water and coughed hard while struggling to keep his chin above the water.

"Mom!" He cried, Eve quickly swam over to him and she held him up so that now he was only chest deep.

Zane grabbed P.I.X.A.L and place her on some floating wood so she wouldn't break down from the water. "Zane, what about you?" She asked, "I can withstand water." Zane explained, "It can't affect me."

"Mom, how are we going to get out of here?!" Dylan cried, "I don't know baby." Eve replied, I don't know…"

Kai looked around until his eyes fell upon the entrance to the lair. The loud roar from the water caused rocks to fall and block their way. "Guys, we need to find another way out!" He said, He dove beneath the water and looked around for a hole, a hatch, a crack in one of the walls, anything. His eyes shifted around searching the entire portion of the lair that was now under the water, when he spotted a wooden door at the bottom of the lair. He swam down to it and opened the hatch. The water suddenly began to be sucked in and he swam back up to the surface.

"Guys!" He yelled, "I found a way out!" "Really?! Where?!" Cole yelled back, "Follow me!" Kai said, he dove back under the surface and just before Eve and Dylan went under, Eve said, "Hold your breath, son." They all dove beneath the surface and swam towards the hatch that Kai opened. It sucked them in along with the water and they flew through a large tube a if it were a water slide. After at least twenty seconds they flew out of a hatch in the ground and landed hard on the ground.

They gasped for breath and coughed the water out of them. Eve coughed and she looked over at Dylan who was coughing up water. Dylan looked at her, "Mom." he said, Eve ran over to Dylan and hugged her son and he hugged her back. "Dillie! Oh I'm so glad you're safe. The ninja walked over to her.

"Eve, we're sorry." Jay said, "We didn't mean for this to happen." Eve looked down at the ground for a minute, then she looked back up at them and said, "No, I'm sorry...I know it wasn't your fault...Luke was just up to no good. I assume he drowned."

Lloyd walked up to Dylan and Eve. He put his arm around Eve's shoulder and said, "Come on guys, let's go home…"

* * *

**Well there goes another chapter. Luke is dead, Morro's dead again, and the guys and the girls rescued Dylan and made it out alive...again. Also I have an announcement to make...I am going to host a Q&amp;A on "The Ninja and the Housekeeper" Just leave your questions in the reviews and I will answer them! Okay, until next chapter peace ;)**


	41. Chapter 37: Eliza

**Heeeeelllllloooooo! I'm back! In this chapter the characters will reminisce some of the good times and we might meet someone new. "Who?" you may ask. Just another OC of mine :) She's based off of my best friend Elena. I can also guarantee that she will be in this story the rest of the way through. If we don't meet her in this chapter then definitely the next one. Okay here we go :) **

* * *

**Six Months Later:**

It was now April and life was completely normal again. This was the longest time that the ninja haven't dealt with some huge crisis. Sure they had to deal with smaller crimes like bank robbers and vandalizes. But it's been forever since they had to deal with something big like a hostile takeover of Ninjago or someone trying to destroy Ninjago or the world, and to be honest...They really didn't mind it at all. It was less weight off of their shoulders and they could finally not worry so much about anything happening like the end of the world or everyone falling victim to a hostile threat. For once, they could relax and enjoy life.

Eve was sitting on the couch looking through a rather large book. It was early morning and everyone was still sleeping except for herself, Nya and Skylor. Nya was as always fixing up breakfast in the kitchen while Skylor just sat at the table talking to her while she worked.

"So, what did the doctor say about the baby?" Nya asked, Skylor beamed. "He examined me again and this time he told me that the baby should come any day now." The redhead responded, "Oh, how did my brother take the news?" Nya asked pouring juice into cups, "First he was panicking asking me if the baby was still healthy and then I calmed him down assuring him the baby was fine. Then I told him the news and he was so anxious after that. I don't think he even slept a wink last night." Nya giggled. "That's my brother for 'ya."

"Nya, cut him some slack!" Eve smiled looking up from her book, "Becoming a parent is a huge deal, you'll understand when you and Jay have kids." Then she went back to looking at the book.

"Who said me and Jay will have kids?" Nya shrugged, Eve looked up from her book again. "Well, I was just assuming that you two would have a future together...I mean, you guys are pretty tight."

"Who said we would ever get married?" Nya asked again, "No one, I just assumed that you would probably end up together like that." Eve said, "Wait a minute…" Skylor said beginning to smirk at Nya. "Nya, we never mentioned that you and Jay would get married…" She said walking towards her still smirking, Nya began to blush and cover her face with her hands. "You-you didn't ?" she stammered pretending to be coy, "No we didn't." Skylor said still smirking, the samurai looked away embarrassed. "I...I gotta go use the bathroom!" She said, then she hastily walked down the hall to the bathroom. Eve looked down at the book in her hands and continued to look at it. Skylor looked at her odd for a minute, then walked over to the couch and sat down next to her.

"Eve? What'cha lookin' at?" She asked, Eve looked up from her book at the master of amber. She showed her the book that she was looking at. "It's a photo album. It's filled with pictures that I took with the guys ever since I first got the job." She explained, Skylor perused the pictures carefully. The first pictures she looked at were from the day after Eve got the job. They showed Eve with the other ninja just smiling at the camera. But then as she began to go further into the album, she noticed that the pictures began to show more people in them. Like, the pictures began to show Skylor in them and then ones with Dylan began to show up on the pages. They looked at a picture of Dylan from the day Eve first took him in. Then they looked at the one next to it which showed Eve smiling at the camera while Dylan was crying for some reason and she was striking a shrugging pose with her smile because she was trying to calm him down while the guys were covering their ears from Dylan's screams in the background. Then they saw some pictures of Dylan growing up into a toddler and his birthday when he turned two. Eve giggled at the picture of him riding around in the tiny red sportscar that she bought for him. Eve turned the page and they saw pictures of Dylan after he turned twelve. Then they saw a picture from after they defeated Morro and Chen. In the picture they saw Eve and Dylan smiling and it looked like Eve was holding the camera high above them when she took it. "Yeah, we didn't have time to take a picture with the guys...we were more worried about getting Lloyd and Nya back to the boarding school so we could call them a doctor..." Eve explained, "Too bad I wasn't there to help you guys…" Skylor said sadly, Eve put her hand on the orange ninja's shoulder. "It's alright, I wasn't really there either." Then Skylor and Eve went back to looking at the book.

"Oh look! Here's us after we saved Dylan from Morro and Luke." Eve said pointing to another picture, Skylor and Eve looked at the picture. It was the entire group outside of the cave and smiling at the camera soaking wet.

Skylor suddenly giggled. "Remember what happened when we got back?" she asked still struggling to hold in all of her laughter, Then Eve remembered what happened and then she began to laugh too. "Yeah." She replied,

* * *

**Flashback: **

"Ninja, you have returned." Sensei Wu said walking into the room spotting the soaked ninja, Misako suddenly came into the room as well.

"Whoa, what happened to you? You all look like you've seen a ghost." The gang looked at her odd for a minute.

"Oh..." Misako said getting the picture in her head, "Yeah, Luke returned and he took Dylan to lure us into a trap that he and Morro had set for us." Kai explained,

"Morro, you say?" Sensei asked stroking his beard, "Yes, but we managed to make it out alive and they of course didn;t survive." Zane reported, "Good." Sensei said walking towards a window, the old man gazed out at the sunrise and the ninja followed him. "Because of you ten, this is the dawning of a new era. Ninjago might be at peace once and for all…"

* * *

The two girls continued to look at the photographs with such nostalgia as if seeing something precious from their childhood. The last picture they looked at was a picture from that Halloween a few weeks after they rescued Dylan. Dylan was wearing his ninja costume and said he was going as his father, The Master of Storms. "Dylan looks cute." Skylor complimented, "Thank you." Eve smiled, "You're a really good mother…" Skylor complimented again, "Oh, no...no mom is perfect…" Eve said, "Well, except for my mom." She said trying not to brag, "Yeah." Skylor said with her smile turning into a frown, she looked down at her stomach and sadly rubbed it with her left hand. Eve eyed the master of amber oddly as if she could see right through her with X-Ray vision.

"What's wrong?" Eve asked Skylor, Skylor turned to the young housekeeper. "I'm about to be a mom, Eve...What if I'm no good at it? What if I lose it? What if something happens to it? What if-?!"

"Skylor, relax.." Eve said, "You'll be a great mom I can already tell." Skylor smiled at her but then her face immediately changed back to worry.

"But what if something _does _happen to it. All of this calmness in Ninjago all seems too good to be true…"

"We won't let that happen...I promise..and ever since I've started working here everytime I've made a promise I've kept it, and I'm willing to keep this one too." Skylor smiled at her and then Eve smiled back.

Just then the phone rang. Eve closed the book and gave it to Skylor who just place it on her lap. Eve walked over to the phone hanging on the wall and picked up the receiver to answer it.

"Hello?" She spoke into the receiver, "Hey Eve!" A female voice said over the line, "OH MY GOD!" Eve cried out happily, "You don't know how great it is to hear from you!" Skylor just watched her as she talked on the phone. All Skylor could hear from Eve was "Uh huh." and "Mhm." and "Oh no way!" Then the last thing she heard Eve say in the conversation was, "That's perfect! Okay, bye bye." Then she hung up the phone and sat back down on the couch where she was sitting originally.

"Who was that?" Skylor asked, "Hm? Oh that was a friend of mine..she's coming for a visit on Saturday and I figured that you could all meet her and that she could meet you...She's a huge fan of all of you…She's also bringing her son as well." "How old's her son?" Skylor asked, "About Dylan's age." Eve answered, Skylor looked at her odd, "But, you two are the same age. How can she have a son who's Dylan's age?" "Oh, you'll think this is silly." Eve said, "Turns out she adopted a twelve year old son. Pretty ironic huh?" "Yeah, I guess so." Skylor said, "What's her son's name?" She asked, "I don't know…" Eve responded, "She only mentioned his name so many times. But she loves him nontheless."

"Alright…" Skylor smiled nodding, "That sounds like a great idea." "Great!" Eve smiled, "Oh, there's so much to do! I-I have to clean the house, I have to tell the others about this! I have to make Lloyd look presentable! I love him but let's face it he isn't the most proper boy in the world. And I have to-!"

"Eve calm down…" Skylor told her, "You have plenty of time." "Wow, gee, thanks Skylor…" Eve smiled, "I don't know what's gotten into me…" Nya then came out of the bathroom and then continued to make breakfast.

"So, Eve...Who were you on the phone with just now?" Nya asked flipping the pancakes in the pan, "My friend is coming for a visit this weekend and she's coming to meet all of you…" Eve explained, "Ooh that should be fun." Nya said looking to the housekeeper with a smile, "I'm sure she'll be lovely." That's when they heard the guys come out of their room down at the end of the hall. They walked into the dining room and took their seats and Eve put the album away in a cabinet next to the couch. Skylor and Eve took their seats too and Nya began to serve the pancakes on their plates.

"Good morning." Eve said, "Morning Eve." Jay responded with a yawn, Kai then caught Jay's yawn and yawned himself, "Morning Eve." He said, "Hey Eve...you look nice…" Lloyd said slightly blushing, Eve was flattered, really, but Lloyd was acting pretty strange today.

"Uh...Lloyd? Are you feeling okay?" Eve asked, "Yeah Eve...I'm great…" Lloyd said drowsy, he looked as if he was put on laughing gas or sleeping gas. It was so odd to Eve and the guys, this was so out of character for him. "How long has he been like this?" Eve asked looking at the other ninja, "Ever since we woke up this morning." Cole answered, "It appears that Lloyd is, as they say: Smitten." Zane said observantly, "What?" Jay asked confused, "Smitten: To be strongly attracted to someone or something." Zane defined, "He appears to be so attracted to Eve that it has made him completely vulnerable and has put him in a love daze." Zane explained, "Well when is it supposed to stop?" Jay asked, "Because it is starting to get weird." "You smell nice." Lloyd said complimenting Eve, Eve blushed but felt so odd with this whole thing." "That I do not know." Zane said, "This type of occurrence is unpredictable."

"I'll handle this." A familiar voice said, Everyone turned to see Garmadon standing in the doorway. He snapped his fingers and Lloyd immediately snapped out of it. Lloyd blinked twice and shook his head. Now he was back to normal.

"What happened?" He asked, "You were completely smitten." Eve explained, "Yeah you were in a love daze and you were head over heels for Eve." Jay teased, "Aww man." Lloyd said covering up his face in embarrassment, "So guys, I have an announcement to make…" Eve said standing up, "My friend is coming up this weekend and she wants to meet you guys." "That's great!" Jay said happily, "When will we get to meet this girl?"

"Saturday, if that's alright with all of you." Eve said, everyone nodded and said, "Yeah." and "Absolutely!" "Okay then." Eve said, she then walked away from the table and headed down the hall. "Well there's so much to do in so little time." She said, "I'll catch you guys later."

* * *

**Saturday: **

"Oh my god! She's here! Okay everybody, just be cool and be normal." Eve said freaking out, the last two days had been a hassel for Eve and the group. They had to make the place cleaner and make sure no one would stand in the way of all of this. Now it was Saturday, today was the day. Eve walked over to the door to answer it. She hesitated before answering, then she grabbed the knob and pulled the door open. There in the hall stood a gorgeous young woman about Eve's height and age. She had lighter blonde hair with pink highlights and eyes as blue and green as the sea. She was a super thin girl with long legs. She was clad in a pink tank top with purple stripes and ripped jean shorts kind of like the ones that Eve had.

"Eve!" The girl said holding out her arms in a hugging fashion, "Hey Eliza!" Eve squealed hugging her friend, they turned to the guys who were eyeing the girl with surprise. "Oh, guys..this is Eliza, my best friend." Eve said, the two friends smiled at each other and then looked back to the guys.

"Eliza, well you know who these guys are…" Eve said, Eliza stared at the ninja in amazment. "Of course I do…" Eliza said nodding, "Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane…" Lloyd then walked up. "Hey, I'm Lloyd and you are…" "Eliza." Eliza smiled, Lloyd shook her hand. "Good to meet 'ya." He said, Eve then kissed Lloyd if front of everyone, Eliza's eyes went wide. "Whoa Eve, you never told me that you…" "Oh yeah, me and Lloyd are dating we started about six months ago." Eve smiled, Eliza smiled back at her friend.

"So, you said you'd bring your son. Where is the little tyke?" Eve asked, Eliza stepped aside. A boy about Dylan's height peeked out from behind his mother shyly and entered the room. He had Dylan's hairstyle only in a chestnut brown color and shining blue eyes. He was wearing a grey shrit with a blue drawstring hoodie with a large light blue stripe going across the chest and jeans.

"Say hi, sweetie." Eliza said smiling down at her son, "Hi." The kid said in a nervous voice,

"Oh, he _is _a sweeatheart!" Eve said beaming at the boy, "I'll call my son." She walked awway and yelled down the hall. "Dylan! My friend and her son's here to see us! Come say hello to her son!"

"Coming mom!" Dylan called from the other side of the hall, he came running down the hall and entered the room where they all were.

He looked at Eliza and smiled, "Hi." He said, but when he laid his eyes on her son, his own widened. He stared at the kid from across from him who was staring at him as well.

"Dylan?" The kid said, Dylan replied, "Brody?"

* * *

**OH SNAP! It's Brody! If you don't remember Brody then I'll give you a refresher. Brody was the kid that Dylan met in chapter 25 but then got scared of him because Dylan used his storm powers to protect him...This is goin to be soooo crazy! How will these two kids react? and will they decide to bury the hatchet and patch things up? Stay Tuned...**


	42. Chapter 38: Evil isn't entirely gone

**Hi guys I am back again! So sadly the Ninjago series on T.V is almost over...and sadly this story is almost done as well...I'm going to write in the preeminent if that's okay with all of you and I think there is going to be like four or five more chapters left until the end I don't know. So in the last chapter Eve's friend Eliza came for a visit and brought her son and it turns out to be Dylan's ex-best friend Brody. Will the two finally put this awkward feud to rest? Let's see…Oh and one more thing...Something great might happen at the end of the chapter...Okay let's go…**

* * *

"Brody?" Dylan said confused, "What are you doing here?" he asked, "I'm here with my mom, she's visiting a friend...her." Brody explained pointing at Eve, "Dude, that's my mom!" Dylan exclaimed, "Mom, you're _friends_ with Brody's mom?!" Dylan yelled looking at his mother shocked and disgusted, "Dylan you know this boy?" Eve said surprised, "Yeah! he's the kid I befriended at school and scared away when I used my storm powers to protect him!"

"Could you blame me?!" Brody yelled now hiding behind Eliza, "You _struck _him with lightning!" Eve looked down at her son with a serious slash slightly angry look and put her hands on her hips. "Dylan…" She said in a warning tone, "What was I supposed to do, mom?!" Dylan retaliated, "That kid was hurting him! I couldn't just sit back and watch!"

"No Please! D-don't hurt me!" Brody said shivering behind his mom, "I'm not going to hurt you…" Dylan said, "I never was…" He approached Brody and held out his hand smiling. Brody hesitated, "Don't worry dude. I won't strike you with lightning, that's not how my powers work." Brody stepped out from behind his mother and he took Dylan's hand he shot Dylan a smile. Dylan smiled back. The two friends then resurrected their friendship with a bro hug and everyone cheered around them.

"It's great that you two are friends again." Eve smiled, "Hey Brody, you wanna go play some video games?" Dylan asked, "Yeah, Ok!" Brody said happily, the two dashed down the hall to the T.V room.

"So Eliza…" Eve said looking back at her friend, "What brings you here?"

"I was hoping to find a job and a nice apartment or house to live in...I feel that Ninjago City is a safer and better place to raise my son."

"Well...actually…" Kai said, "This city has had a string a bad luck." Eve intervened. "Kai that's silly!" She said, "Of course it's safe! Tell you what, you and Brody can bunk here with us until you can find a place."

"You would do that for me?" Eliza asked smiling, "Thank you."

"I don't know, Eve…" Nya said unsurely, "The place is already kind of packed up as it is."

"Nonsense." Eve said waving her hand downward, "IT'll work out just fine. Brody can sleep on the floor in Dylan's room and I can take the couch and Eliza can have my bed." Eve explained,

"Oh no Eve, I couldn't." Eliza said now unsure herself, "Don't sweat it Eliza, I know it sounds unfair but you're our guest and we shall treat you as such." Eve said giving her a reassuring smile, "Well, gee that's so nice of you all, thanks." Eliza smiled back,

* * *

After a week of staying with the ninja, Eliza and Brody felt really welcomed and they appreciated all that they were doing for them. Dylan and Brody were getting along and spent most of the day either playing video games or fool around with Dylan's elemental powers but decided to steer clear of the use of lightning so someone wouldn't get hurt. The guys and girls were getting along with Eliza and and they felt the same emotions from when they first met Eve. They also learned that Eliza loved to sketch pictures of things she saw all around her. Whether it was a portrait or just a painting of a flower or a sunset. She could draw or paint it and she could do it well and I mean _very _well.

* * *

"Hey, what'cha painting?" Cole asked Eliza playfully, Eliza smiled at the master of earth. "I'm painting this sunflower growing in the window." She explained, "I'm also painting the raindrops falling off of it's petals and into the soil."

"Whoa, you can draw all that?" Cole asked amazed, "Yeah. I've always had a knack for making.. mere drawings…"

"Eliza, this is no mere drawing...It's an amazing picture!" cole complimented, "You really _are _good." "Well, thank you." Eliza beamed, Skylor then walked into the room wearing a long coat and boots.

"Kai I'm going to the post office I'll be back soon." She said, "Okay, drive safe." Kai said waving to his girlfriend, he then caught a glimpse of Eliza's painting. "Whoa, cool painting." He complimented, "Thanks." Eliza said beaming at the master of fire, she went back to finishing her work.

Dylan and Brody came running in and they laughed as Brody chased Dylan around the room.

"Dylan, what are you doing?" Eve asked, she was sitting on a stool at their island counters. **A.N: I added that detail in just now so yeah. **

"Mom, relax, we're just playing tag." Dylan assured her, Brody and Dylan ran in circles around the room. Dylan began to jump on the couch as he ran past it and Brody did the same while following him. after about five laps around Dylan slid under the dining room table and Brody slid under as well but ended up knocking into his mother's feet and almost made her painting of the flower fall over and get ruined. Luckily Eliza caught it just before it was too late.

"Dylan, that's it. No more tag in the house." Eve said sternly, "Sorry mom." Dylan apologized, he then turned to Eliza who had her arms crossed and a mad look on her face. "I'm sorry Miss Suzuki." He said apologizing to her as well, "Eliza's face softened and her angry mouth turned into a smile. She patted Dylan's shoulder. "It's okay, kid. You didn't mean it." She said giving him an assuring smile,

* * *

**Meanwhile: **

Water came flowing out of Morro's cave and it glistened. The water in the cave has been completely drained out. Suddenly a hand stuck out between the gaps and out came Luke gasping wheezing for air.

"One week! One week I've been trapped in there because of those ninja! Oh well, I know how to deal with them...Morro was obviously in no condition to complete the mission. Well Like they say: "When you want something done right, you've got to do it yourself"." Luke said out loud, he began to walk through the forest in the direction in which the sun was setting, the sun glistened water, mud, and flooded grass sloshed beneath his feet as he walked.

"It's all up to me now…" Luke said, "Time to break _'her'_ out of the Cursed Realm…"

* * *

**Aw come on! Will this guy EVER die?! So yeah, I'm a little sad and a little ticked that the show is ending...but hey! at least they're planning on releasing a movie in 20Luke is planning on unleashing the preeminent...A little cliche I know, but I just figured that they need one last enemy to fight...Also, Kai and Skylor's baby is going to be born soon. Yay! :) So stay tuned for that...So, will Luke succeed at bringing the preeminent back? and if he does will the ninja be able to defeat her? To be Continued...**


	43. Chapter 39: The REAL Final Battle

**A.N: Hello again. I know it's been forever since I last updated I'm sorry! :( Things have just been so hard and I've been so blocked and I've been trying to get other fanfictions off the ground you know how it is. So I saw Part 2 of the Cursed World episode and I LOVED the ending! Except for Garmadon dying that was pretty bad. :( So in my story, the unleashing of the preeminent will be not quite as it occurred in the show. But it will still be unleashed using the realm crystal and they will still have to face it and the ghosts. The only thing I'm really stretching on is where the realm crystal is located, it will still be in the sea but not in a tomb...I just don't want to put down what was in the original because that would be boring and plagiarism. ** **The battle might be different as well but hey, what are you gonna do? Plus there will also be a huge twist at the end. ** **Okay here we go…**

* * *

Luke was manning a submarine deep in the ocean. The ocean had it's dark mysterious charm with weird plants and creatures everywhere and it's water had that dark inky blue color created from different shades of blues. He knew why he was there. To steal the realm crystal of course! He had heard whispers of a legendary crystal that lied in the the depths of the ocean in an area where no man had ever made it out alive. But Luke wasn't scared. He was willing to risk it so he could fulfill his master's wish.

He continued to man the submarine. "It should be around here somewhere." he said looking at a map, he suddenly felt his submarine hit something. He looked up from his map and there he saw it...The legendary realm crystal. It was a bright shiny baby blue and was about the size of one's hand. Luke was very pleased with himself for he was so far succeeding at fulfilling his mission.

"Jackpot!" Luke said smiling excitedly, he pulled on some deep sea diving gear and exited the submarine. He swam towards the crystal. It was jammed between two large rocks pretty tight. He pulled at it but it didn't budge. He tried it again only this time using more strength than the first time. Once again he failed. He tried one more time, giving it all he got. This time the crystal slid quickly out from between the rocks and held it tight in his hands. Baby blue light pulsed in and out of the crystal as he held it in his hand. It contained so much power, he couldn't wait to complete the mission and take over Ninjago for his own...Or for someone else…

"_She _will be very pleased with my evil genius." Luke said bragging to himself, "The time is drawing nearer…"

* * *

The ninja, Eve, Eliza, and Dylan with Brody of course were still just doing there own thing around the staff quarters. Eliza was still painting that picture of the flower and Cole and Kai were still admiring it. Since they almost ruined Eliza's painting, Dylan and Brody decided that playing more video games would probably be the best bet. Eve and Eliza were talking to each other along with Nya and the other ninja when Senseis Wu and Garmadon came walking in looking rather disturbed.

"What's wrong, Sensei?" Cole asked walking up to the two, Sensei Wu sighed, "It is the storm clouds outside...They don't look safe, they look...dangerous…" "It's probably nothing." Cole said, "Yeah, we've had peace for over six months. There's no way something will attack us." Kai said about to take a bite out of a slice of pizza.

Suddenly a very large tremor shook all of Ninjago. Everyone was struggling to keep their balance and Kai dropped his pizza slice and fell to the floor. When the shaking stopped, everything went silent.

"What was that?!" Eve asked shaken up by the tremor, "I know that quake..." Sensei said worriedly, Everyone felt the boarding school shake again, thank goodness it was built with the strongest of stone because if it wasn't, _that_ would be a problem.

Sensei Wu ran to the window and looked out. He saw the ground tremble one more time then the ground was busted open and out came a floating ball of darkness with tentacles and a mouth. The mouth opened andlet out a terrifyin roar. The ninja, Eve, and Eliza along with Dylan and Brody ran out towards the large mass and stared at it frightened.

"What _is _that?!" Jay yelled completely frightened,

"It's the preeminent!" Sensei yelled sounding un frightened,

"The what?!" Eve yelled back, "The queen of the cursed, the ruler of ghosts...she is the Cursed Realm itself..."

"That _thing_ was the same realm that we were in earlier?!" Eve yelled again,

"Yes and she is angrier than ever!" Sensei explained, "But how is this possible?!" Jay yelled,

"You hoo!" Luke called appearing from on top of the preeminent, the ninja and the others looked up at him shocked.

"Luke?!" Jay yelled, "Yes...It is I!" Luke said triumphantly, "B-but…y-you were dead!" Eve stuttered, "Oh you silly ninja…" Luke said shaking his head, "I didn't drown. I swam through the large hole in which the water came through. There I stayed for six months surviving off of the plants that were growing on the rocks." Luke explained, **A.N: He was really trapped in there for six months...I'm sorry that I put down that it was a week...I forgot…** "Finally, I found another way out and I escaped and found the realm crystal! So now, together, me and the preeminent will take over Ninjago and rule all!"

"We have to stop him!" Sensei yelled, "But how?!" Lloyd asked, "Where's P.I.X.A.L?!" Zane asked turning around in a panic looking for her, "Great! without her we won't know how to stop this thing!" he yelled, Luke laughed maniacally once again gaining their attention.

"Now, what shall I do with you eleven?" Luke asked evilly rubbing his hands together thinking of what he could do to them for revenge, the ninja weren't afraid...okay they were a little bit, but they weren't about to step down. They knew they were going to stop Luke and the preeminent...The only remaining question was how?

Jay thought for a minute and gasped. "Guys I have a plan!" He said happily, "You do?" Eve said her hopes raising up, "No, not really. Sorry." Jay apologized feeling defeated, "JAY!" they all yelled, Luke laughed again and the preeminent raised one of her tentacles. "Because of you're feud, you won't be in my way after all!" Luke said smiling evilly, the preeminent was about to slam her tentacle upon on the ninja when suddenly, something came out of nowhere and squirted the preeminent on that tentacle and she pulled that tentacle back and cried out an ear-splitting shriek in pain.

The ninja turned around to find the students from the boarding school. They were clad in red, blue, white, and black ninja suits. The guys recognized that those were the exact same suits from when they tried to stop Garmadon's evil ninja. Leading the child army was Brad holding a squirt gun.

"Brad, Gene, kids! What are you guys doing?" Kai asked surprised, "We're here to help." Gene said, "Squirt gun brigade...ATTACK!" Brad yelled, all of the students pulled out their squirt guns and began to squirt at the preeminent. The monster realm hiss in pain as the many small streams of water kept touching her skin. The students were cheering and the preeminent was about to fall over but Luke yelled, "No, No!" He used the Realm Crystal and the preeminent suddenly got her strength back and wa fully stable again.

"What?! Why didn't it work?!" Jay yelled, "I don't know, not enough water?" Brad shrugged, "No, it's the crystal…" Sensei said pointing to the crystal, "With Luke as it's master, he is able to control the preeminent and it will do everything he wishes."

"You mean to tell us that that small crystal in Luke's hand can control that entire mass of evil?!" Jay yelled, "Exactly." Sensei said calmly, there was a sudden roar and the whole earth began shaking. Eliza lost her balance and Cole caught her. "Thanks." she smiled, "Don't mention it." Cole smiled back, everyone stared at the preeminent now extremely angry with the ninja and their students. A tentacle came down and the ninja ducked to the ground and the tentacle swiped the students out of the way.

"The kids!" Eve yelled, "Whoa!" the students yelled, they all slammed against a rock and were all dizzy from the impact. "We're okay." Brad said drowsily, the ninja turned back towards the preeminent and she threw another tentacle down at them and they rolled to the side and she missed them just by an inch. They all stared up at Luke.

"Soon, _all_ of Ninjago will be cursed! Ha ha ha!" He laughed, "You might as well give up ninja...Just trying to fight me will just result in you digging your own graves." "Hey wait a minute." Cole said, "The preeminent freaked out when the kids sprayed her with water right?" he asked, "Yeah, your point is?" Jay asked back, "I have an idea." Cole replied, he stood up and formed an earth tornado and began to drill into the ground. The entire gang watched as he dug across the ground and they were confused with what he was doing.

"Cole, what are you doing?!" Eve yelled, "I'm digging, Eve that's what I'm doing!" Cole replied, he continued to dig until he formed a huge deep ditch.

"Okay Dylan, do your storm thing!" He yelled, Dylan struggled to summon his storm powers. He tried and tried and suddenly the dark storm clouds came rolling in. Dylan then used his storm powers to make it rain. Water collected in the ditch and everybody was starting to know where they were Cole was coming from.

"Okay, now lightning!" Cole ordered, Dylan summoned a strike of lightning making the preeminent trip and stumble into the ditch full of water.

Everyone began to cheer when they see the preeminent sinking. "I see!" Eve said, "You wanted to drown her in water! Genius!" "Eh, I wouldn't say genius but since you say so." Cole said being modest, "That was so awesome!" Eliza smiled, "Thanks." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

Luke watched as the ninja celebrated their victory but decided that he would not be defeated so easily.

"No!" he yelled, "I will not be defeated!" He clenched the Realm Crystal tightly in his fist and held it high above his head. Suddenly the preeminent bobbed up to the surface and spring out of the ditch. The ninja stepped back a little bit.

"Ha! Did you think that a little bit of water would be enough to take down an entire REALM?! You're going to have to do better than that!"

"Now what are we going to do?!" Eve yelled, "We need to think of something else!" Lloyd yelled back, "I wouldn't bother!" Luke yelled, he gripped the Realm Crystal tightly again and the preeminent lifted a tentacle and swooped up Dylan.

"Dylan!" Eve yelled, "Mom!" Dylan yelled, another tentacle came down and swooped Brody up as well. "Mom!" Brody screamed, "Brody! Brody my baby!" Eliza shrieked, Lloyd pulled on his ninja hood and ran towards the preeminent. He jumped from tentacle to tentacle until he was face-to-face with the beast. "You let them go!" He yelled, he built up some golden power and the preeminent was taken aback by his power.

Lloyd then struck the preeminent in its mouth hole and it closed. He jumped up to the top of the preeminent and was now face-to-face with Luke.

"Hm, so you were the one she chose." he laughed, "I can't say I'm surprised." "You know, with this crystal I can also control people and make them bow to its whim." he used the crystal and the ninja, Eve, and Eliza got down on their hands and knees and we're now bowing to Luke and the preeminent. "No." Lloyd said to himself,

"And now...you will bow down as well!" Luke clenched the crystal tight and Lloyd fell to his hands and knees as well. He couldn't do anything to stop it the crystal was too powerful. Suddenly, the air and land were turning into a green fog and it began to press throughout Ninjago. It reached Kai and Nya's old village, it reached Ed &amp; Edna's Junkyard, it reached the snow forest, Ninjago City, everywhere. There was no one who could save them now.

"It's over..." Sensei said, "As long as he has the crystal, there will be no stopping him..." Eve looked up at Luke and the preeminent angrily. She struggled to stand up and when she did she put her hands out in front of her and struggled her hardest and suddenly her hands began to glow a white as well as her eyes. The ground began to shake and suddenly a swirling blue and white vortex formed in the ground and the preeminent began to be sucked in. "No, Eve what are you doing?" Luke asked suddenly panicking, Eve just continued to do what she was doing and they were about to fall into the vortex.

Lloyd fell off of the preeminent and Dylan and Brody were tossed and landed on the ground near the ninja. Luke's control over everyone was suddenly broken in a sonic boom. There was wind blowing fast and everything was a late blur. The preeminent was sucked into the vortex but Luke jumped off just before she fell in. He ran up to Eve to try to get her to stop what she was doing.

He held up a fist preparing to throw a punch at her. "If you jeopardize my plans, then I must put you down!" he yelled, but before he could strike her she grabbed his fist, her eyes still glowing white and the two struggled as the vortex began to drag them in. The ninja grabbed Dylan and Brody and grabbed onto stuff to anchor themselves down. Eve looked Luke in the eye and said, "This..is..it!" She punched him straight in the face and he lost his balance and was sucked into the vortex.

"No, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled, Eve's eyes closed and she fell over and the vortex burst and everything went quiet. Ninjago suddenly had its color back and everything was calm. Lloyd picked himself up and dusted himself off. The ninja did the same.

"Well...that was intense." Jay said normally, "Well at least everyone is alright." Kai said, Lloyd walked up to them. "Hey, where did Eve go?" he asked, they all looked over to where the vortex left a huge mark in the ground. Eve laid not so far from it.

"EVE!" they all yelled, the ninja and their students ran over to Eve who was lying still on the ground. They all knelt beside her. Lloyd held her limp body and Dylan began to cry. He ran over to Lloyd and Eve and hugged his mother tight.

"Momma?" he said tearing up, "Momma!" he began to cry and clinged to his mother's body. Lloyd held her tight as well and he laid her down on the ground and hugged Dylan and Dylan cried. "Is she…?" Jay asked looking like he was about to cry, "I think she is…" Kai responded, Eliza began to tear up as well and the ninja were somber.

Suddenly, Eve's eyelashes fluttered and then her eyelids tightened, she cringed and then the ninja heard stirring. All eyes were on Eve who was now moving her head back and forth as if she were having a nightmare. Suddenly She groaned and breathed heavily in and out and her eyes opened with a small white light in them which suddenly disappeared. She looked at her surroundings. The first thing she saw was her son, then Lloyd, then everybody else. "Dillie?" She said with a scratchy voice like she was choking, "Lloyd? Guys?" She suddenly coughed and Lloyd helped her sit up so she could breathe and cough it all out.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright, we thought you were dead." Eliza said, "What-what happened?" Eve asked putting her right and to her head, "It was crazy! You created a vortex! You're eyes were glowing!" Jay explained, "What?" Eve asked confused with what she was hearing, she never thought she would do something so...so unreal...Probably the ninja, but not herself.

"I..I did all of that?" Eve asked amazed, "Yeah, you created the vortex with only your bare hands." Kai told her, Eve looked down at both of her palms and then looked at the back of her hands completely flabbergasted that her hands created a vortex.

"But...but how did I do it?" She asked the gang, "I think _we_ could answer that question." said a familiar voice, the entire gang turned to find Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon walking towards them.

"Hey where'd you guys go?" Jay asked, "The vortex winds blew us a short distance away." Wu explained, he then knelt down in front of Eve who was still lying on the ground. "But that is not what is crucial."

"Eve, you may not have known this but when Nya first hired you I knew you looked familiar. I didn't know for sure there and then, but now, after a whole year of you being with us and with that incredible display…" He held out his hand to her and helped her stand up. He swirled into a spinjitzu tornado and spun around her and finally stopped in front of her again and the ninja and the rest of the gang stared at her in shock and amazement. The students walked over because they too were amazed with what they were seeing.

Eve was now clad in a very dark violet ninja suit with her hood up covering her face. She looked at herself in her new outfit and then she looked back at Sensei.

"Sensei, the ninja suit looks nice and all but what does it have to do with me?" she asked, Sensei gave her a humble look.

"Eve, you are the aether ninja, master of voids." He said, everyone gasped and Eve was in complete shock. _She_ was the descendant of the master of voids!

"No, no I can't be." she said, "I-I-I can't be an elemental descendant." "Really? Because I think that impressive thing you just did there suggests otherwise...Eve, you have saved us all."

Everyone began to cheer around her and she just smiled and hey eyes began to tear up. They all gathered around her and Eliza and Dylan just hugged her and she hugged them back. In the midst of all this, Sensei turned to Lloyd.

"Lloyd, May I ask of you to use your golden power for something important."

Everyone was still celebrating when everyone broke apart for they saw Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon walked come walking through. Sensei was holding a necklace of some kind. "Eve, since you are now the master of voids and realms, we would like to present to you with this…" He held up the necklace. It had a long gold chain and it had the Realm Crystal dwindled down into a smaller size in the middle of the necklace.

"Eve, we present to you: "The Realm Necklace"." Sensei Wu said, he put the necklace around Eve's neck and she held the crystal in her hand in amazement. Everyone cheered around her again and she was laughing at how awesome and funny everyone was acting.

That's when Kai heard his cell phone ring playing "The Weekend Whip". He hit the answer button and held it up to his ear and covered up his other ear to block out everybody's cheers so he could hear better.

"Hello?" he said,

"Kai?! Kai It's Skylor!" Skylor yelled, she sounded like she was freaking out.

"Skylor?! Are you okay, what's going on?!" Kai yelled, "Kai, the baby...It's Coming!"

* * *

**OMG! Eve is an elemental descendant! and Skylor is in labor! Will the gang be able to make it in time?! Stay Tuned...**


	44. Chapter 40: New Baby

**A.N: Hello hello hello my friends! Here is Chapter 40 of "The Ninja and the Housekeeper" I have never made it this far in any story I've ever written and I've never had so many adoring fans who enjoyed my work. I'd like to thank everyone who supported me like my family and my friend Elena and all of those people who liked my story every step of the way. So Skylor is about to have her baby. Will the gang make it in time and what will they name the child? I was going to do a vote but I decided to just choose the name instead. Also, if I didn't write the medical procedures down right, please cut me some slack. I have NO idea how it works exactly. Okay, here we go. **

* * *

The gang made a dash for the mobile base that Nya had invented some time back. They all climbed in and Nya started up the engine and took off in a flash.

Kai was still on the phone with Skylor who was screaming and crying from the painful contractions.

"Hang on Skylor, we'll be right there!" Kai told her assuringly, "Please...please hurry!" Skylor cried, Kai hung up and she hung up too.

* * *

She was still at the post office. She was alone, in labor, at the post office. When her contractions started the people flew into a panic and took her into one of the back rooms. They laid her on a table where they sorted the mail and the postman that the ninja ran into constantly was left to stay with her so she wouldn't be entirely alone.

"Do you know how to do deliveries?" Skylor asked, "Sure, I've made tons of them." The post man said, "No, not _mail _deliveries! _child_ deliveries!" Skylor yelled, "Oh, then no." the postman said realizing the difference, Skylor then let out a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

"Hang on, Skylor. We're coming to help you." Kai said to himself, they sped down the street through downtown Ninjago City. They made a sharp turn around one corner almost running over Mystake.

"You crazy kids watch where you're going!" She yelled shaking her fist angrily in the air, they continued to speed down the streets and turn around corners. Before they knew it, they were at the post office. They burst through the doors looking around for Skylor. Then their eyes fell upon a lady behind the counter where people would pick up packages.

"Hey, have you seen a woman in labor? About yea tall, red hair, super hot?" Kai said panicking but out of breath, the lady behind the desk immediately knew who he was talking about and came out from behind the counter and walked towards the door that led to the back room.

"Oh yes, right this way." She said, she opened the door for them and they all hurried past her and into the back room and she followed letting the door close behind her.

Skylor was crying and screaming in pain and saw the guys run in. Their eyes were only on her.

"Guys." She said, Kai immediately ran to her side and held her hand tight. She squeezed his hand so hard to show him much pain she was in. Kai winced a little bit but shook it off and decided to pull through it, for her.

"Kai, thank goodness. I didn't think you'd make it in time." She said wincing in pain, "It's okay, I'm here for you. We're all here for you." Kai told her, just then, some medics came into the room wheeling in a gurney.

"Okay, so you're the mother?" one of the paramedics asked, "Yes, I am." Skylor said nodding, "Name?" the other paramedic said,

"Skylor." Skylor replied, "Okay, let's get her up on the gurney." said the paramedic who asked Skylor for her name, the two paramedics lifted Skylor up onto the gurney and wheeled her out of the room.

They boarded Skylor onto an ambulance and Kai decided to go with her while everyone else took the mobile base to the hospital. The drive was quiet.

* * *

"Mom, do you think that when I grow up and find someone...that I'll be a good father?" Dylan asked, Eve looked at her son and smiled and said, "I'm sure you will be." The young storm ninja smiled at his mother and hugged her. She hugged him back.

* * *

A few minutes later they arrived at the hospital and they wheeled Skylor in with a wheel chair. There was a normal woman working at the front desk and was a little confused when she saw five guys in ninja suits and three girls with a normally dressed kid and two old guys who were dressed like they taught tae-kwon-do.

"Can I help you?" The lady asked, "Yes, we have a friend who's in labor, we need to get to her room, pronto!" Eve said gasping for breath, "What's her name?" She asked, "Skylor." Eve replied, "Hm, let me see…" The woman said looking down at some papers she filed, then she looked back up at that them with a smile.

"Here she is! I found her, she's in the E.R. Just go down the hall and make a left, fifth door on your right." The woman replied, "Oh thank goodness." Eve said putting her hand to her chest, "We can't thank you enough!" She said so relieved, "It's no trouble." The woman said still beaming, she walked out from behind the desk and gestured to the long hallway to her right.

"Right this way." She said, she began to walk down the hall and they all followed her closely behind. Once they entered the small room, they saw Skylor lying down in the hospital bed and the nurse smiled and said, "Let us know if there's anything you need." Then without another word left the room.

Kai was at Skylor's side while everyone just sat in chairs that were in the room. Everyone was just waiting for something to happen. Kai was clenching Skylor's hand tight and she was breathing heavily in and out.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked her worried, Skylor nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." She replied, "I'm tough, I can bare through this." "Okay." Kai nodded, but he still held her hand in case if something suddenly happened that would hurt or put her into shock.

After a few minutes the doctor came in and smiled. "So, here is the mother-to-be." He said, Skylor sat up but winced in pain.

"Yes doctor, I am." She smiled, "What's your name, dear?" He asked, "Skylor." Skylor replied, "Okay, now Skylor I'm going to check how dilated you are. We'll also see how far your contractions are apart." Skylor didn't say anything, she just nodded.

The doctor checked her to see how dilated she was. Then he timed her contractions to five minutes apart. "How long have you been in labor?" He asked, "About an hour." Skylor responded, "Okay, in about a few hours we will start pushing." He said, "If you want, we can give you an epidural." The doctor said, "A what?" Jay asked giving the doctor a confused look, the doctor turned to him and the others and was about to answer when Zane cut in.

"An epidural is a medicine that they inject into the back to make deliveries less painful...If Skylor takes it, she will still feel pain, but not as much as she's experiencing right now." He finished gesturing to Skylor who was struggling and wincing and pain.

Kai looked up to the doctor, then back at Skylor. Skylor clenched her teeth tightly and cried out a small cry of pain. "We'll..we'll take it." She said struggling to endure the pain that was currently shooting through her body. The doctor wrote it down on his clipboard. "Alrighty then." He said, and with that, left the room.

"Kai...I'm scared." Skylor said her lip quivering, "It's okay to be scared." He told her, "But think about the positive side of this...We're having a baby, we're bringing a new life into existence. That means something to me and I bet it does to you too."

"It does." Skylor said nodding, after a while the doctor came back in and he said, "Okay Skylor, I'm going to check to see if you're ready to push." The doctor then looked back at the others.

"I'm sorry I forgot to mention this, but I'm afraid that I have to ask you all to leave." He said,

"What?!" Jay yelled, "We are _not _leaving Skylor's side." Eve said standing up,

"I'm sorry but it's the hospital's rules." The doctor said sadly shaking his head, "Ugh! Fine we'll leave." Dylan said with attitude as he hopped down from his chair, everyone walked out of the room and Eve was the last to leave.

Eve turned. "Skylor? Kai? Don't worry guys we'll be right outside." She said, Skylor sat up leaning back on her palms. "Thanks Eve." She said with a smile, Eve smiled and nodded and then turned and left.

* * *

Three hours later the gang was still waiting for the baby to be born.

"Ugh, why is it taking so long?!" Jay complained, "Jay she's giving birth to a child not ordering a pizza." Eve said sarcastically, "I know that but I don't think I can wait any longer the suspense is killing me!" Jay exaggerated, Eve rolled her eyes and looked down at her son who was sitting in his chair watching Brody play his gameboy that Eliza got him for Christmas.

Eve sighed and went back to staring at the blank wall in front of them. She was worried about Skylor, she was worried if the baby was going to be alright, she was afraid...if that was ever going to happen to her.

She never had a child before since Dylan was adopted. She was worried if something would happen to it, if something would happen to her. She shuddered at the thought of having a child. Lloyd noticed her shaking and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's on your mind?" He asked, Eve looked at him with that look of worry still on her face.

"I'm afraid that this will happen to me someday." She said, "Skylor sounds like she's in pain in there and I'm worried about what would happen to the child, what would happen to me." She hung her head low looking like she was about to cry. Lloyd just took her hand. She looked up at the Golden Ninja with teary eyes and a quivering mouth. He just shot her a smile and told her, "You won't have to because I would be right by your side." Eve smiled and began to shed tears of joy. She put her other hand over his hand that was still holding her other one. She looked at him still smiling and the two kissed.

* * *

Skylor continued to scream in pain and agony. Kai was still holding her hand not even entertaining the thought of letting go.

"No one told me that this would hurt so much!" Skylor cried out, "Don't worry, I'm sure it won't be much longer." Kai told her, Skylor just shot him a dirty look and said sarcastically, "Really? Gee thanks that helps a lot." Kai just held her hand tighter and said, "Just breathe, just breathe." Skylor breathed heavily in and out. Kai wished he could help her more.

"Skylor, when it hurts, just give my hand a squeeze." He told her, Skylor nodded and just continued to breathe.

"Ow...ow...OW!" Skylor shrieked, she squeezed Kai's hand to share her pain and he winced at the bone crushing pain that was going through his hand.

"Skylor, that really hurts." Kai winced again, "Great, now you know how it feels." Skylor said, she continued to struggle and then let out another ear-piercing shriek. Kai still didn't let go despite the pain his poor hand was going through.

* * *

Everyone was still waiting outside and were quiet when Cole broke the silence.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" He asked, P.I.X.A.L looked at the master of earth and responded, "She should be fine, she seemed most stable when she went into labor, the baby will be fine." "Yeah, Skylor's strong, she'll pull through." Eve said, they all fell quiet again Then it was Jay's turn to break the silence.

He turned to Nya. "Nya, can I just say something?" He asked her, "Yeah, sure Jay." Nya responded,

"Nya, it's been almost three and a half years since we first met. When we saved you from Garmadon and Samukai. When we first met I thought you were a vision beyond anything I've ever seen. I love you and everything about you makes me crazy! you know, in a good way."

Nya just smiled and everyone had their eyes on the couple as well.

"I love how you're so smart, I love how you just bring light to every dark situation, I love how you laugh at my silliness and support me in everything I do. I love how you always have a plan and that you are always so kind and so patient and how you are only mean when you have to be. I guess I just love you Nya."

Everyone awed around them and Nya had tears forming in her eyes. No one had ever said anything so nice about her. Back in the school yard, boys would not waste their breath on her and thought she was too much of a boy. But now, someone finally saw her as what she was...and independant woman."

"What are you saying?" Nya asked smiling, Jay got down on one knee. "Nya…" He pulled out a ring box, "Would you bestow upon me the great privilege of being yours forever?" He asked, he opened the box to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring in the center of the box.

Nya couldn't hold it all in anymore. She burst out into tears and and hugged the master of lightning tightly.

"Yes." She said in a choked up voice, "Yes yes yes a thousand times yes." He put the ring on her finger and they hugged again while everyone applauded around them.

"Congratulations guys." Eve said smiling brighter than ever, "Yes, congratulations." Zane said giving them a smile and a nod, "Yeah, congratulations man." Lloyd said shooting Jay a smile. Just then the doctor came in and said, "Excuse me, are you all with Miss Skylor?" He asked, "Yes we are." Eve responded nodding, everyone jumped out of their seats at the mention of Skylor. "Is she okay doctor? Is the baby born yet?" She asked,

"Not yet, but we have given her her epidural and she is just about ready to push." "Okay." Eve nodded, everyone calmly sat back down and the doctor nodded back as well.

"We will let you know when the child is born." He said, and with that, he left.

Dylan then looked at Eve and spoke up, "Mom?"

Eve looked at him. "Yes, baby?" She replied, "Where do babies come from?" He asked, Eve's eyes widened and everyone was staring at them.

Jay began to laugh. "You haven't given him the talk yet?" Eve shot him a death glare. "I've been busy." She said trying to hide her embarrassment, "Dylan, come with me. It's not something to talk about here." They both stood up and he took her hand and she took him over to an emptier area of the waiting room.

* * *

The doctor reentered the room where Kai and Skylor were still waiting for the time she could start pushing.

"Okay Skylor, you're ready to start pushing now." the doctor said smiling, "Oh thank god! Because I don't think I can take this pain anymore." Skylor said, she sat up and the doctor began to start the procedure.

Skylor looked over at Kai who was still holding her hand. "Kai, I'm scared! For once in my life I'm scared!"

"Don't be." Kai said, "I'm right here and I'm not leaving your side." Skylor smiled, just then the doctor cleared his throat and spoke up. "Okay Skylor, now push!" Skylor pushed hard, her eyes shut tight and her teeth clenched tightly and then released and fell back onto her pillow and breathed heavily in and out again.

"Okay Skylor let's do that again." The doctor said, Skylor sat up again and pushed and they counted to 10. Then she let go again.

"Okay, a few more times and the baby will be born." The doctor explained, Skylor began to cry. "Let's do this!" She said suddenly full of confidence, "Let's have our baby!"

* * *

Everyone was still waiting outside in the waiting room down the hall. They could hear Skylor crying and screaming louder than ever. They had never heard her scream before because she normally wasn't scared of anything but she was apparently scared of this. Dylan and Eve came back and they sat back down. Dylan's eyes were wide and Eve went back to talking with the adults.

Brody leaned in. "How much did she tell 'ya?" He asked, Dylan's eye were still wide. "Everything." He said, but everything was cut short and they finally they heard nothing for a minute. For a whole 60 seconds they heard nothing but silence. Everything was quiet. They only assumed that the people in the neighboring hospital rooms were now heaving sighs of relief from no longer having to hear Skylor's screams.

"What happened?" Jay asked, "I don't know." Eve replied, "I think it's over, I think that-."

Suddenly there was a loud high pitched scream unlike any other scream the gang had ever heard. The scream was so loud that they could've sworn the entire hallway and waiting room shook and that it could be heard all throughout Ninjago. The scream lasted for one whole minute and they all cringed and covered their ears so they could block out the scream and wouldn't lose their hearing.

Suddenly the scream fell quiet. The gang uncovered their ears and everything was silent. They waited a few minutes and hoped everything was okay now.

* * *

Skylor fell back on her pillow. Sweat was streaming down face, neck, and chest and she was breathing in the air shakily. She had done it, she had given birth to their child. Kai looked over his girlfriend in worry and disbelief of what just happened and in shock from the scream he had just experienced.

She looked over at him. She smiled. "We did it, Kai...we did it…" She said still struggling to breath. The doctor came in holding a white bundle in his arms. Something was slowly moving around inside.

"Congratulations Miss Skylor you have given birth to a healthy baby girl." Skylor sat up and outstretched her arms.

"Can I see her?" She asked, "Absolutely." The doctor smiled, he walked over to her bed and handed the bundle and Kai who hugged it tightly and handed it to his girlfriend. Skylor took the white bundle in her arms. She pulled the blanket down to reveal the face of a sleeping baby. She had delicate eyelashes just like her mother and she was sleeping peacefully. She didn't have much hair yet but they knew it would grow in. Kai lowered himself to Skylor's level next to her bed and they both looked lovingly at their child. Kai stroked the baby's cheek and they just beamed at their newborn daughter. The baby opened her eyes and let out a soft yawn and looked at her parents and smiled and closed her eyes again. Kai and Skylor didn't say anything after that and enjoyed this moment of silence for they knew it would soon be broken by the cheerful sounds of their friends.

* * *

The doctor walked back into the waiting room where everyone was still waiting silently.

"Excuse me." He said, "Yes?" Eve said looking up at the doctor, "Miss Skylor and Kai have had their baby and would like to see you."

"Is the baby healthy?" Eve asked worriedly standing up, the doctor smiled still and nodded. "Yes, very healthy. Right this way." He said pointing his arm towards the hallway, everyone stood up and stretched their arms and legs out and then followed the doctor down the hall to Skylor's room.

They entered the room where they saw Kai and Skylor still smiling down at their sleeping baby. They looked up at the gang and smiled at them. The gang came deeper into the rather small hospital room.

"Shh, she's still asleep." Skylor said in a whisper, "How is she?" Eve asked in a whisper, "She's perfect." Skylor smiled tears gleaming in her eyes, "She's beautiful." Kai said happy as well, Skylor pulled the blanket down a little more so they could see the baby better. They gasped at the sight of the innocent baby girl.

"She looks beautiful." Eve smiled, "Would you like to hold her?" Skylor asked, "Oh no I couldn't." Eve said shaking her head, "Oh come on, just for a second." Skylor said, she handed Eve the baby and Eve took it willingly. She beamed down at the gorgeous infant wrapped up in her white blankets. Eve remembered the last time she held an infant was when she first adopted Dylan. She remembered it well…

* * *

**Flashback:**

"_Hello how may I help you?" _

"_Yes, I would like to adopt this child." _

"_Very good. Now I will need you to fill out some paperwork in order to adopt." _

"_Of course." _

"_It may take up to 12 months." _

"_It's worth it…" _

Those were the days…

* * *

Eve then handed the baby to Dylan and Dylan smiled down at the infant in his arms. The baby opened its eyes and cooed at the twelve-year-old boy who was holding her. He whispered to her, "I'll be your best friend." She smiled and let out a light baby laugh. They passed the infant around and she seemed to like everyone she saw. She cooed at Zane and P.I.X.A.L curious as to why they looked so different. She was then passed on to Jay and Nya.

"Aww Jay, isn't she beautiful?" Nya said in awe at the newborn infant, suddenly the infant pulled on Jay's cheek.

"Ow!" Jay said rubbing his cheek in pain, everyone laughed around him. He looked back down at the baby and she smiled and just giggled. Nya then got to hold her and the baby reached out and pulled lightly on Nya's hair. Nya just smiled and then handed her to Eliza who had Cole standing next to her. The two beamed at the infant and while Eliza held her.

"She's so adorable." Cole said, "I know right? She's an angel." Eliza said, "Kind of like you." Cole said, Eliza then smiled and blushed at the master of earth and Cole smiled back and then spoke up.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?" He asked, Eliza nodded. "I'd really like that." She responded, suddenly they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They looked back at everyone who were staring at them impatiently.

"What?" Cole asked kind of offended, "Hello? pass the baby over to Lloyd, Brody, and the Sensei's...They haven't been able to see them yet." Jay said,

"Oh, sorry." Eliza said now blushing from embarrassment, she handed the newborn to Brody who just smiled at the infant and looked at her unsure if he would want to have one of those as his own someday. He passed it over to Lloyd to whom the baby laughed and gurgled at. He just smiled down at the infant and then he showed her a gold light coming from his left hand.

The baby 'oohed' at that beautiful sight and then he passed her to the sensei's who both looked her over with approval and then handed her back to Kai and Skylor. Then Eve asked the big question.

"So, what are you going to name her?"

"Hmm." Skylor said stroking the baby's head, "We want her name to mean something to us, something that me and Kai both have within us."

"Let's think…" Jay said, "What do Kai and Skylor both have in them?"

"I know! FIYAH!" Dylan said falling on his knees playing air guitar, everyone laughed and Kai and Skylor nodded and Skylor said, "He's right. Maybe we should give her a name that means "Fire"."

"How about Serafina?" Eve suggested stepping forward, "That means "Burning Fire"."

Skylor stroked her baby's head again and said, "You know what? That sounds perfect! Serafina it is."

Everyone cheered for the baby's new name and the doctor came in again.

"Good news, Skylor. We will be able to let you go soon." He said with a smile, "Oh thank you so much." Skylor said gratefully, "Just relax and we'll fill out the paperwork and you'll be free to go. Oh, and one more thing. What is your child's name?"

"Serafina." Skylor said smiling with pride, the doctor then wrote it down on an elegant looking piece of paper and said "Serafina" as he filled the paper out. He then held the paper out to Skylor. "This is for you." Skylor took the paper and realized it was Serafina's birth certificate. She smiled up at the doctor and said, "Thank you so much." The doctor smiled and gave a nod and left the group alone again.

"This is the best day of my life." Skylor said, "If only my parents were here to see this." She suddenly looked sad and Kai put a hand on her shoulder. "I know, I wish mine were here too." Everyone looked at them sadly and then Eve thought of something. She grasped hold of the Realm Crystal still attached to the gold chain around her neck in her hands tightly. She opened a calm vortex in the ceiling and out came four spirits. Two were males and the other two were females. **A.N: They each look the way they do in the show except for Skylor's mom. **

Kai gasped as Skylor's face was in complete shock. Two of the spirits floated over to Kai and everyone knew they must've been Kai and Nya's parents.

Their mother smiled and said, "Son, we saw the whole thing...We're so proud of you." She smiled, Kai smiled back and looked at his father. He smiled and gave a nod and said, "Nice work son." They smiled at Skylor and her infant and then floated over to Nya who had Jay by her side.

The other two spirits floated over to Kai and Skylor. One of them was Chen. The other one was a female with dark red hair and Skylor's eyes. Her hair was down in curls and she beamed at their daughter and their granddaughter.

"I'm so proud of you Skylor." Her mother said, she looked at Kai and gave a nod along with a smile. Kai smiled and nodded back. He then looked over to Chen who was looking happily down at the baby. The baby smiled and just cooed at him and he gave a laugh.

"Well Kai, I guess we should let bygones be bygones eh?" He said kindly holding his hand out to the Fire Ninja, Kai wasn't entirely sure at first, but then decided why not? he and Skylor were parents now and that meant they would have to put up with their in-laws, even if they were dead.

Kai took Chen's hand and shook it. "Sure Chen, sure thing." He then shook Skylor's mother's hand.

Kai and Nya's mother smiled at Nya. "My baby girl." She said in her ghostly echoed voice, she touched her daughter's cheek and Nya's eyes began to tear up and she smiled back.

"Mom…" She said, "My little princess." Her father said, "Daddy." Nya said choking up a little bit now, they turned to Jay who was laughing nervously.

"You taking care of my daughter?" Her father asked, "Y-yes sir." Jay stuttered, "Ha! I'm just yankin your chain!" Her father laughed. "Mom, Dad, look." Nya said, she held out her left hand where the diamond ring was now resting on her ring finger. Her parents both gasped at the sight of the ring.

"Nya...is that what I think it is?" Her mother said staring down at the ring, "It is, mom. Me and Jay are engaged."

Kai heard this, "En-en-en-en-_engaged_?!" He said in complete shock, then he fell over and fainted.

"Kai?" Lloyd said worriedly, "Kai!" Nya yelled, they all ran over to Fire ninja. They grabbed a bowl of water and towel from one of the side tables. They took the wet towel out of the bowl and wiped Kai's head with it. Finally he came to.

"What...What happened?" He asked groggily, "Oh it was the news that made you pass out." Eve explained,

"What..what are you talking about?" Kai asked, Nya showed Kai the ring on her finger. "Me and Jay are engaged." Kai suddenly fainted again. They wiped his head some more and he came to again. This time Kai sat up and swatted away the cloth that Eve was holding.

"Okay, this time you don't need to remind me." He said, everyone began to laugh. He looked around. "Where's mom and dad?" Eve gave him a sad look. "I..I tried to hold the vortex open longer but...I just couldn't...They went back to the spirit realm where they belong...But they're proud of you...Both of you." She looked up at Skylor who was still resting in her bed holding her baby. Skylor smiled and gave a nod and Eve smiled back.

"It's okay...you did what you could…" Kai said,

"Wait, what happened before you guys came to the post office?" Skylor asked, everyone stood up. "It's a long story." Eve smiled,

* * *

They all exited the hospital and the sun was now setting over the horizon. They had explained to her of what happened back at the boarding school with Luke and the preeminent and Eve now being the master of voids. That made the whole ghost event less confusing for Skylor. They all smiled at the setting sun but were exhausted from the day's events. With the final battle and then the arrival of the new baby. Everything for now was FINALLY perfect. There was nothing that was going to threaten them now. They knew that for sure they were safe. They had taken down every threat they could face. They were safe now, they just knew it.

"Sensei, you were right…" Kai said, We've come a long way from where we began and we've lost so much along the way. First we lost Zane, then we got him back. Then we lost Garmadon, then we got _him _back." "Then we lost Eve and Dylan and we still got them back." Lloyd said, "We didn't let those losses be the end, but whole new beginnings. Now Ninjago is finally at peace again and nothing will stand in our way if something dares to rise up again…"

"He's right…" Eve said putting an arm around Lloyd's shoulder, "This just may be the start of a whole new beginning…"

* * *

**Whoa that was a long chapter...That took me at least a week or two to write because I was so blocked and I had other stuff to do...So anyway, Kai and Skylor had their baby and Jay and Nya are ENGAGED! *fangirl scream* I hope you liked this chapter because it took me so long and it was so hard:) Next chapter will be up soon and it will be the Epilougue. I promise I will not let anything get in the way unless it's crucial...Okay, peace ;)**


	45. Chapter 41: Epilogue

**A.N: Hi everyone...This is the Epilogue of "The Ninja and the Housekeeper" It was almost five months ago when I started this story and before we begin, I would like to tell you what inspired me to write it and why and how this all came to be…The reason why I wrote it was because at the time I was really diving into Fanfiction. I had just gotten an account and wanted to start as many stories as possible for people to enjoy. I wrote this because I love fanfiction and I love Ninjago and I wanted to do a story for it...But it never came to mind really..I was watching the Season Finale of Season 4 and then after the whole banishment to the Cursed Realm thing and Skylor and Kai saying they'd keep in touch and remembering that Nya still hadn't chosen either Jay or Cole. I then pieced it all together...A story that takes place after Season 4 where everyone is depressed and the boarding school is a mess. Nya hires a housekeeper who I decided to name Eve. I chose Eve because I thought that name was kind of pretty. When I posted the first chapter I thought no one would like it...Kind of like my other fanfictions...but then the day after I posted it I saw that people were already liking it, something that never happened to any of my other stories before. So I decided to keep going and the popularity and the quality of the story just kept on getting better and better leading on to more brilliant ideas and character and plot twists that all eventually came together to form the story that I love; the story that you all love….Thank you, thank you for supporting me all the way through...So, without keeping you guys waiting any longer...I give you...The. Final. Chapter. of. "The Ninja and the Housekeeper"!**

* * *

"Kai, could you warm the bottle please?" Skylor called out,

Skylor held little Serafina in her arms. It has been a week since they first brought her home from the hospital. Little Serafina's behaviour for the first week was not even close to as how bad Dylan was. Dylan cried not stop; Serafina only cried for ten minutes a day. She seemed really playful and Dylan and Brody had a blast playing with her.

"Yeah, sure thing." Kai called back, he and Skylor were actually just about getting the hang of this parent thing.

Everyone seemed to adore the new baby and just as Dylan feared, the baby did get a little more attention than him.

"Aww she is so cute!" Nya squealed, "Yeah, she's adorable." Eliza said in awe, "According to our calculations, she is 100% sweet." P.I.X.A.L said, "I can back up this result." Zane joked.

But he still had Brody, Lloyd, and Eve's attention. Eve would never not pay attention to him. She loved Dylan with all her heart, Brody and Dylan were both friends to the end and Lloyd over the time that they've had him had grown to like the twelve-year-old. Dylan was sitting at the juice bar not so far away from everyone else. He was bored out of his mind he had nothing to do! Brody was sent out by Sensei to get food for everybody while Eve was busy cleaning and doing her job as the housekeeper...Dylan felt so alone.

"Oh Serafina, you are the cutest thing in the world!" Nya cooed at the baby, Serafina just smiled up at the girl and let out one of her baby laughs.

Lloyd noticed his sorrow and walked over and sat down next to the twelve-year-old.

"Hey Dylan, you need someone to talk to?" He asked, Dylan looked up and face the Golden Ninja. "No thanks, I'm good." He replied sadly,

Lloyd put his arm around Dylan's shoulder and Dylan looked back up at him again. Lloyd just smiled. "What's going on? You were all happy yesterday...Is it the new baby?" He asked,

"No, I like Serafina…" Dylan said, "It's just...this whole week has been nothing but a mess. Everybody's been busy and I have no one around to talk to…"

Lloyd understood what the twelve-year-old was feeling. That week _had been_ a crazy one. First on Sunday, the baby was born. Then on Monday, Serafina was crying all day and they couldn't get her to stop. Tuesday, Jay's parents came to visit and see the new baby where Jay and Nya told them of their engagement and Edna went crazy and was flooding with tears of happiness. On Wednesday the gang just had a lot of stuff to do. Eliza had to go shop for a new dress for her date with Cole, Kai and Skylor were too busy with Serafina, Jay and Nya were beginning to make plans for their wedding, Zane needed to get some body parts repaired and Eve was busy doing housework. To make matters worse Ninjago City was _still_ having trouble with crimes such as bank robberies, stealing cars, and vandalism. Lloyd had to handle all of it due to the others being busy. He could handle it just fine but it was a little overwhelming at times. From Monday to Thursday Dylan had Brody to hang out with. Lloyd, Eve, and Eliza thought it was nice that they had each other and weren't feeling lonely. But today was Friday and Sensei decided for some odd reason to send Brody out to get some food from the store. Neither of them knew why but they figured it was because of everything that was going on. Now Dylan was alone. Lloyd wished that there was something he could do to help.

Then he thought of something.

He stood up and held out his hand and Dylan looked up at him confused.

"Come on Dylan, why don't we head out?" He asked, "We can go around town you know some "Grown Guy Bonding Time"." Dylan smiled. How could he refuse an offer like this?! Dylan hopped off of his stool happily suddenly full of energy again. "Okay!" He said, he ran out the door and Lloyd just smiled and shook his head. That reminded him of how he was when he was young.

"No no no! We are NOT putting the buffet table there!" Jay complained, he was sharing a blueprint with Nya and they both seemed to not be agreeing so well. "Where else will we put it Jay?!" Nya snapped back, "We are not putting it by the trees their petals will fall in the punch bowl!"

"Kai, do you know where Fifi's blanket is?" Skylor asked,

"No, I'm looking, I'm looking." Kai said crawling under the kitchen table,

Lloyd walked past a table and quickly grabbed the keys to the Prototype X1 Roadster knowing that the others wouldn't mind. He grabbed his hoodie that he wore on his date with Eve and flipped the hood up over his head and the two were out the door.

* * *

They walked out of the school and out the gates and went to the curb where the Prototype X1 Roadster was parked and motionless. They climbed into the car and Lloyd jammed the key into the ignition and turned it. They heard the car start up but then it shut down. Lloyd tried the ignition again but the car didn't turn on.

"Ugh, I should've known." Lloyd said annoyed, "What?" Dylan asked, "What's wrong with the engine?"

Lloyd sighed and rested his head against the wheel. "Kai forgot to refuel." He said still annoyed at Kai, "I can't believe. He forgot. to refuel." He banged his head against the wheel three times. "Well, I guess we'll have to travel this journey on foot." They both climbed out of the car and began to walk to the city. They walked for a little while not really saying anything; just admiring the scenery around them. Then Dylan spoke up.

"Lloyd?" He said in his shy voice, "Yeah?" Lloyd responded, "you and my mom have gotten really close in these past months…" Dylan said, "Yeah, what about that?" Lloyd asked confused,

"Nothing. It's just...Have you ever considered...marrying my mom?" Dylan asked, Lloyd and him both stopped frozen. Lloyd was silent for a minute and Dylan was hoping he hadn't said something wrong. He didn't want to make this good time awkward for the both of them.

Finally Lloyd responded.

"It _has_ crossed my mind…" Dylan felt his spirits lighten up a little bit. "I love her and I feel like we do have a connection...It's just...Right now, things are complicated...Maybe in the future when things die down a bit. When we're all completely healed from the whole "Luke thing"..." Dylan eyed the ninja smiling his smile. "I might ask her then...Don't tell her I said that though." Lloyd told him getting down on one knee so that he was eye-to-eye with Dylan, Dylan laughed.

"You have my promise…" He said crossing his heart and holding his other hand up in a swearing position. Cross my heart and hope to die." Lloyd laughed at the kid's goofiness. "Come on kid, let's keep going…"

* * *

When they got back later, everyone was asleep. The entire living room was empty but the light was still on. They entered the room laughing that they pulled off sneaking out. That's when they heard someone clear their throat. They looked at the kitchen table and there sat Eve sitting in a chair facing them drinking a cup of coffee. They both froze up.

Eve had a stern look on her face. "I was wondering where you both were..." They knew they were in for it.

"Where have you both been?" She asked in a sassy tone, she stood up holding the mug in her left hand and putting right one on her hip. "I was worried sick; I was worried that something happened to you!" She scolded, Dylan gave his mother a sad look.

"We're sorry mom…" He said, "We were only going out for a little "Grown Guy Bonding Time"." Eve's face softened. "You two were bonding?" She asked, "Yeah, we could've come right back but the Roadster was out of gas." Lloyd explained, "So we walked."

"Why was it out of gas?" Eve asked, "Kai." They all said together, Eve smiled and rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised?" She asked out loud, "Hey, we tried to make it back the soonest we could but it was a long walk from the city." Lloyd continued, "What were you two doing exactly?" Eve asked, "Relax I was just took him out cruising...sort of.." Lloyd said rubbing the back of his head, Eve sighed and walked up to them.

"I guess that's okay then." She said, she ruffled Dylan's hair and he giggled. She looked at Lloyd with begging eyes. "Just...before you take Dylan places, please let me know first, okay?" She asked,

"Okay." Lloyd said, Eve smiled and kissed his cheek and took Dylan's hand and took him down the hall.

"Come on baby, let's get you to bed." She said; her voice fading as they went down the dark hallway, Lloyd was now all by himself in the living room. He walked down the hall and went into the room that he now shared with Jay, Cole and Zane because Kai and Skylor had their own room now just two doors down.

* * *

Eve tucked Dylan in and kissed his head.

"Sleep tight Dillie." She said in a whisper so she wouldn't wake up Brody who was sleeping soundly in his sleeping bag on the floor.

"Goodnight mom." Dylan smiled, Eve turned off the lamp on his nightstand and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

* * *

She dumped what remained of her coffee out and went straight to her room and climbed into bed and turned out the light. Thoughts began to race through her mind as she tried to sleep. So much had changed within the past year that she had been there. She got hired, saved Lloyd's father, Lord Garmadon from the Cursed Realm, adopted Dylan, helped the ninja save Ninjago from Chen and Morro multiple times, watched her son grow up to be the new Master of Storms, found someone who loved her and is now in a relationship with her, left the ninja, came back. fought a jealous female, defeated Luke twice, Skylor and Kai had Serafina, Jay and Nya got engaged, and now her best friend is dating Cole and her son and Eve's son are best friends and temporarily living with them until Eliz can find a job and a decent place for them to live in. Eve's mind was rattling with all of these events and how busy that past week had been. So much change...so much change...But this was the kind of change that was for the better and she was grateful for it...She saw a bright new future for all of them. To think, all of this started with the ninja hiring a housekeeper…

* * *

_**The**__** End:**_

**I am sad to say that the story has reached it's end… :( But don't worry...For those who don't know yet I am writing a sequel for this story! :) That's right, a sequel is coming and coming soon. I can have it out in a week if that's alright with all of you...Let me know what you guys think ;) Okay, I hope you enjoyed this story I know I enjoyed writing it for you :) Thank you so much for all your support I have never been so blessed! Thank you thank you thank you thank you all so much :) Alright, I've been going on for long enough..Until next week...Later ;) **


	46. Sequel Preview

**Hey guys, I wanted to post a little something special for you all. It's a preview of the first chapter of the sequel. Enjoy ;)**

Eve picked up the phone and called the boarding school back and the phone was picked up by Skylor.

"Hello?" Skylor said over the phone, "Hey Skylor, it's Eve." Eve said drowsily, "Oh Eve! Thank goodness you finally picked up!" Skylor said, Eve rubbed her tired eyes again with her finger and her thumb while she listened to Skylor speak.

"Skylor, what is it? I'm very tired." Eve said obviously drained out, the move had really wiped her out so she was a little grouchy from being sleep deprived.

"It's the guys, they're missing." Skylor said,

"Missing? Are you sure?" Eve asked,

"Yes. I was calling because I thought they were with you." Skylor explained,

"No, they're not here." Eve said, "It's just me and Dylan-." Eve cut herself off. She realized something, the apartment was quiet...too quiet...

**There it is...the preview. The real thing should be out tomorrow. Okay later :)**


End file.
